Blanco, negro y rojo
by BCficcion
Summary: Adrien comienza a sospechar que la identidad secreta de su amada Ladybug podría ser su compañera de clase Marinette, pero para averiguarlo necesitará tiempo y eso es lo que menos le queda desde la llegada a París del virtuoso Antoine. El desastre amoroso puede afectar la concentración de nuestros queridos héroes justo ahora que están tan cerca de el enfrentamiento final con Papillo
1. Chapter 1

-¡Hoy es el día!

Marinette suspiró ante el entusiasmo de Alya.

-No podré con esto.

-Oh, no, no, no. ¡No puedes echarte para atrás! Ya lo habías decidido y es tiempo de llevar a cabo el plan.

Marinette dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Esto saldrá mal.

-¡Que no! ¡Míralo!- Alya le tomó la cara con ambas manos, haciéndola voltear hacia enfrente de ella, al lugar de Adrien, donde éste se encontraba absorto en su tarea –Lleva días sin tener sesiones de fotos, ambas lo sabemos, es tu oportunidad y debes aprovecharla antes de que vuelva a ocuparse.

Otro suspiro y el timbre de la salida sonó, lo que hizo que Marinette se sobresaltara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que conoció a Adrien? No podía creer que había convivido con él más que con varias personas de la escuela que conocía desde preescolar y aún no podía hablarle sin tartamudear.

-¡Vamos! ¡Es hora!- Alya la tomó del brazo en cuanto terminó de recoger sus cosas y la arrastró hasta fuera de la escuela.

Adrien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras hablando con Nino, parecía más fresco que de costumbre, más radiante, Marinette lo había notado así los últimos días y suponía que era por el poco trabajo que había estado teniendo. En aquél momento sonreía, lo que habría provocado que ella se perdiera en observarlo si no fuera porque Alya estaba parloteando a su lado.

-…y entonces lo invitarás al cine, ¿de acuerdo?- Su mejor amiga le sonrió.

-Ehm…- no había escuchado ni la mitad del discurso –Podrías repetir…

-No hay tiempo, ¡vamos!- Dijo entusiasmada y jaló a Marinette escaleras abajo.

-P…pero…

-Hola, cariño- saludó Alya a su novio, Nino.

Ellos se habían hecho novios poco después del incidente de Animan, cuando se habían quedado encerrados dentro de la jaula de una pantera en el zoológico de la ciudad, hacían una estupenda pareja y toda la escuela lo sabía, incluso sus compañeros habían hecho un ranking de las mejores parejas de la escuela y habían quedado en el tope a la par con Iván y Myléne.

-¡Alya!- Reaccionó tiernamente entusiasmado Nino.

-Hola Marinette- le saludó Adrien por detrás de ella.

Sobresaltada, se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Eh… hola… Adrien…- contestó sin voltearse hacia él.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos, tú puedes" se dijo en sus adentros "¡Tú puedes!"

-Ehm…- balbuceó volteándose lentamente –Me…me preguntaba si…

De pronto sonó la bocina de la limusina, y a pesar de que Adrien la había ignorado para esperar a lo que le iba a decir Marinette, ésta se había quedado muda.

Suerte que contaba con súper Alya.

-…si querías ir al cine con nosotros en la noche- completó por ella –con Nino, Marinette y yo.

-¡Ah!- Reaccionó el ojiverde con una sonrisa de entusiasmo -¡Claro!- De nuevo la bocina –Debo irme, pero me comunicaré con ustedes- dedicó una última sonrisa a sus amigos y un guiño a Marinette, antes de dar media vuelta y partir.

La chica se puso roja.

-Me guiñó el ojo…- susurró, perdida en su propia ensoñación, seguido de un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Esa noche habían quedado los cuatro en verse en la torre Eiffel.

Hacía frío, pues el otoño estaba por finalizar, así que Marinette había optado por ponerse un par de botas caqui y un suéter del mismo color, estaba nerviosa por la salida con Adrien pero confiaba ciegamente en la ayuda que le otorgaría la presencia de su mejor amiga en el asunto.

La torre Eiffel brillaba de manera majestuosa como siempre y el campo de Marte se veía invadido por turistas, en su mayoría parejas que o bien se encontraban tomándose fotos o simplemente contemplando la belleza que la ciudad de París les mostraba.

A final de cuentas, era la ciudad del amor.

-¡Marinette!

La chica se volteó a donde provenía la voz que tan bien conocía, ya se había sonrojado siquiera antes de voltear y podía sentirlo, así que se enrolló la bufanda roja con motas negras en el cuello para que le tapara la parte inferior del rostro.

-¡Hey!- Le saludó Adrien después de detenerse, parecía haber cruzado el campo completo corriendo, pues tenía el rostro rojo y jadeaba –Disculpa por llegar tarde.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! No te preocupes… yo… acabo de llegar- respondió la chica con una risita nerviosa que se oía amortiguada debajo de la bufanda –Aún faltan Alya y Nino.

-Oh… claro, no deben tardar.

Adrien se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que debían quedarse a solas hasta que llegara el resto de los chicos, era muy difícil para él interactuar con chicas y consideraba a Marinette una chica linda y de gran corazón, incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo un par de veces observándola con admiración y había llegado a pensar que si Ladybug no existiera en su vida, tal vez habría sentido algo por su compañera de clase.

Curioso, pues Marinette sentía algo similar hacia Chat Noir. A pesar de todas aquellas malas bromas y ratos de fastidio que le hacía pasar a la heroína, Chat no dejaba de ser un verdadero héroe con corazón de oro, alguien que siempre le cuidaría la espalda y que la seguiría hasta el final del mundo aunque arriesgara su vida por ello, Ladybug jamás había podido ver con admiración a Chat fuera de su camaradería, pero apreciaba la increíble persona que era.

Pasaron varios minutos de incómodo silencio entre los adolescentes, los cuales Marinette aprovechó para mirar de reojo la ropa de su querido, quien se había puesto una gabardina de apariencia muy fina color negra y había reemplazado sus tenis naranjas por un par de desert boots negras, todo combinaba con sus usual playera negra y jeans oscuros.

"Su apariencia grita que es hijo de un diseñador" pensó la chica, bastante deleitada con la vista que tenía.

Justo entonces el ojiverde se giró hacia ella, provocando que ésta se sobresaltara un poco y se sonrojara por haber sido descubierta, a lo que el chico sólo la miró con una media sonrisa. Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero lo interrumpió el timbre de su celular y el de Marinette, sonando a la vez.

Ambos tomaron la llamada.

-¡¿Cómo que no podrás venir?!- Chillaba una alarmada Marinette a la bocina –No puedes dejarme sola con esto, ¡colapsaré!

-Está bien, lo entiendo… pero ¿estás bien?- Decía Adrien a su vez.

-Escúchame, no te atrevas a dejar plantado a Adrien o te las verás conmigo- le respondía Alya a su amiga –Te quedarás justo donde estas e irás al cine con él, pasarán un buen rato y se conocerán mejor, así le darás la oportunidad de que por fin se fije en ti.

-Haces que suene tan fácil- suspiró –pero está bien, no huiré… pero no prometo que todo saldrá bien, ambas sabemos que soy un desastre.

-¡Ánimo, chica! ¡Tú puedes!- Fue lo último que exclamó antes de colgar.

Adrien ya había colgado.

-Era Nino… dice que no se siente del todo bien y no podrá venir.

-Alya tampoco viene…

Ambos chicos miraron a direcciones opuestas por unos segundos, sonrojados por la situación. Marinette se imaginaba a sí misma parloteando incoherencias y tropezando con todo mientras Adrien simplemente se sentía incómodo con lo mucho que aquello se parecía a una cita.

Pero de cualquier manera, era tarde para arrepentirse.

-Bueno…- Adrien rompió el silencio –Ya que sólo seremos tú y yo, deberíamos irnos.

* * *

No había mucha gente en el cine, así que para los jóvenes la entrada fue rápida y la película corta, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo en absoluto cuando ya se encontraban caminando rumbo a casa de Marinette.

La chica apenas había podido pronunciar palabra en todo aquél tiempo, sus nervios la mantenían sonrojada y perdida en sus propios pensamientos, a lo que Adrien no sabía del todo como reaccionar, había intentado romper el hielo con comentarios triviales sobre lo buena que había estado la película o lo bonita que era esa noche, pero no había logrado sacarle más que sonrisitas nerviosas o asentimientos. Comenzaba a darse por vencido.

-Yo… realmente me la pasé bien- murmuró en el silencio de la calle vacía, con expresión algo triste pues empezaba a pensar que el silencio de su amiga se debía a que él no le agradaba –Sólo quiero decírtelo porque en verdad me agrada pasar tiempo contigo y este tipo de cosas… como salir al cine… casi no puedo hacerlas porque mi padre no me deja...

Marinette lo contemplaba un poco sorprendida, le alegraba saber que de verdad le agradaba estar con ella pero a la vez le causaba tristeza la represión por parte de su padre.

-¿Es de verdad tan malo?- Murmuró también.

-No, no, no, en absoluto- negó con la cabeza –Él sólo quiere protegerme, ve el mundo como un peligro constante y es un poco paranoico con eso- suspiró –Pero al final de cuentas es su manera de dar afecto…- pequeña pausa-…creo.

Ella miró al suelo pensativa.

-Pero... sí es verdad que a veces me hace sentir un poco solo- continuó, lo que llamó de nuevo a la mirada de la chica -Desde que mi madre se fue, se volvió muy distante y es raro verlo en casa, es por eso que Nathalie es la que se ocupa de mí- había nostalgia en su voz y miraba al frente, pensativo -Pero ella es muy profesional con su trabajo y sólo cumple órdenes de mi padre, así que al final de cuentas no tengo con quien hablar.

Esto conmovió profundamente el corazón de Marinette, siempre había sabido que Adrien era un chico solitario, totalmente centrado en sus deberes y responsabilidades, pero no pensó que realmente se sintiera tan solo. Ella detestaba ver a las personas mal, especialmente a las personas a las que quería, era por eso que había aceptado ser Ladybug en un principio. A pesar de ser tan torpe, la idea de poder hacer una verdadera diferencia le emocionaba, no había nada que amara más que ayudar a la gente con o sin la máscara, y en ese momento Adrien necesitaba su ayuda, la de Marinette.

Se detuvo, acto seguido Adrien se detuvo también, mirándola algo confundido.

-Debe ser horrible sentir esa soledad- comenzó hablando muy bajito -Todos necesitamos a alguien en quien apoyarnos, en quien confiar, alguien que sepamos que siempre estará cuidándonos la espalda- sonrió ligeramente, recordando a Chat Noir -Tú también tienes en quien apoyarte, quien puede escucharte, tal vez no sean tu padre o Nathalie, pero tienes a Nino, a tus amigos en la escuela y si no es suficiente, me tienes a mí…

Adrien miraba atónito a Marinette.

-Yo soy torpe y descuidada, pero cuando se trata de ayudar a mis amigos estoy dispuesta a todo, así que cuando necesites a alguien, puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa- se acercó un poco a él, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera nervioso -Déjame hacerte una promesa- dijo tomándole una mano entre las suyas -No importa quién o qué te haga daño, estaré aquí y haré todo lo posible por ayudarte.

Eso último asombró al ojiverde. ¿Era posible que las palabras de Marinette sonaran tanto a Ladybug? Incluso la promesa misma se asimilaba a la que había hecho a la gente de París en sus primeros días de heroína, él lo recordaba perfectamente porque en aquél momento había jurado amar a aquella chica sin importar quién fuera bajo la máscara. Se sonrojó… ¿había alguna posibilidad de que Marinette fuera Ladybug? La sola idea le causó escalofríos.

Había mucha dulzura en las palabras de su amiga, pero una firme honestidad también. Él había visto a aquella chica defender a sus compañeros de clase y enfrentar a Chloé con la determinación de una heroína, sabía que era virtuosa y que sabía luchar por lo que creía correcto, no dudaba por un segundo lo real que era la promesa que le acababa de hacer, ni dudaba en si la cumpliría, ella era una fiera con el corazón más amable y bondadoso… igual que Ladybug.

¿O es que acaso eran una sola?

Un destello rojo lo despertó de su ensoñación, Marinette había notado su escalofrío y se encontraba quitándose la bufanda, acción que Adrien no entendió hasta que ésta se acerco y se la colocó al cuello.

-La necesitas más que yo- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

El chico no supo que responder, de pronto se vio hipnotizado por su sonrisa y sonrojado por el gesto de afecto, misma sensación que había tenido Marinette hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando aquél chico le había dado su paraguas a la salida de la escuela.

-Te veo mañana- se despidió la chica, sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que había dicho y retomó el paso hacia su ya cercana casa.

Adrien quiso pedirle que esperara, quiso ir hacia ella y tomarla del brazo para que no se fuera, pero no sabía qué decirle después de hacerlo, no sabía cómo responder a nada, no sabía con certeza si había tenido a Ladybug frente a él todo aquél tiempo.

De pronto la limusina se detuvo junto a él y Nathalie bajó un vidrio para decirle que era hora de irse.

Aún atontado por el remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos, se subió al vehículo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Marinette llegó a su habitación se dejó caer exhausta en su cama, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la imagen del rostro de Adrien al momento de escuchar su promesa y el contacto de sus manos con la de él. Suspiró.

-Lo hiciste de maravilla, Marinette- le dijo Tikki saliendo de su bolso.

-No sé ni de dónde saqué valor para decir todo eso- se sonrojó y se tapó el rostro con la almohada.

-Estoy segura que lo ha apreciado, ¡Ahora será más fácil para ambos acercarse!- Exclamó entusiasmada.

La chica se incorporó y miró a Tikki sonriente.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-¡Estoy segura!

La pequeña Kwami abrazó la mejilla de su ama, quien le acarició la cabecita con el índice en gesto de cariño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette sentía una seguridad en sí misma que no se explicaba, era como si hubiese estado flotando a la deriva todo ese tiempo y por fin había tocado tierra firme. Alya notó ese cambio de humor y por supuesto que no se quedó callada.

-A mí no me engañas, algo pasó, así que suelta la sopa.

Marinette rió.

-Simplemente me platicó un par de problemas que tiene y yo le dije que podía contar conmigo siempre- se encogió de hombros -Eso fue todo.

-¿Se besaron?

-No.

-¿Un abrazo?

-No.

-¿Se tomaron de las manos?

Esto lo pensó segundo, ya que ella le había tomado una mano, pero decidió que no contaba.

-Tampoco, no pasó nada.

Alya hizo un puchero.

-No puedo creer que al fin tuviste la oportunidad de conquistar a tu galán y no hiciste nada.

Ambas callaron cuando Adrien y Nino entraron al salón. Alya corrió al encuentro de su novio y Marinette la contempló con ternura, después se percató de que Adrien la miraba y le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Adrien se la devolvió y se dirigió a su asiento, notaba a Marinette diferente esa mañana, no sabía si era por algún cambio físico o porque su imagen de ella había cambiado, no podía evitar mirarla e imaginarla con la máscara de Ladybug.

Alya y Nino tomaron sus asientos cuando la maestra entró y la clase comenzó.

* * *

-El otoño está por acabar- dijo la maestra en la última clase -Lo que significa que nuestro tradicional baile de invierno se acerca.

Exclamaciones invadieron el salón.

-Como siempre tendremos el concurso de los Reyes de Hielo, quienes serán la imagen de la escuela durante el año siguiente, así que se hará una postulación secreta donde cada uno podrá elegir a una candidata y candidato y la semana que entra daremos los nombres de los dos varones y las dos damas más votados. Los finalistas recibirán una votación final el día del baile y se anunciarán los ganadores.

-Adriekins- se escuchó la molesta voz de Chloé -Algo me dice que este año seremos rey y reina.

Éste le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Los finalistas también serán invitados a una cena que dará el alcalde en su hotel en la que están invitadas personalidades muy importantes de París…- la maestra siguió hablando y Chloé comenzó a hacer comentarios sobre lo elegante que sería y lo vergonzoso que sería para su padre si cualquiera que no fueran ella o Adrien asistieran.

-Así que Reyes de Hielo- dijo Alya, pensativa -¿Qué te parecería ser la reina este año?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Ni hablar! Yo no soy para esas cosas, Alya, aparte sabemos que Chloé tiene asegurada la corona.

-Oh, no, no, no- negó con un dedo -Si pudiste bajarla del trono de delegada, puedes bajarla del trono de reina- le sonrió.

El timbre de la salida sonó.

-No estoy interesada en ser reina, gracias.

-Oh, vamos- Alya le tomó las manos, interrumpiéndola de guardar sus cosas -¿Ni siquiera por…- le volteó el rostro hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba saliendo Adrien-…tu rey?

Marinette se sonrojó. Le vinieron a la cabeza mil imágenes, primero unas la mostraban a ella de vestido de noche bailando con Adrien, otras la mostraban recibiendo la corona, tomada de la mano del chico, pero después comenzaron a invadirla imágenes de ella tropezando y cayendo sobre el ponche, volviendo a caer mientras subía al escenario, pisando a Adrien al bailar, chocando torpemente con los invitados de la cena del alcalde e incluso hasta se imaginó vertiendo accidentalmente su bebida sobre el Sr. Agreste.

-¡No!- Aseguró algo enfada ante la necedad de su amiga, terminó de guardar sus cosas -Vamos, hay que irnos- comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Pero Marinette!- Alya la siguió encaprichada.

Mientras tanto, Adrien y Nino charlaban al pie de las escaleras de la escuela.

-¡Vaya, viejo!- Fue la reacción de Nino ante lo que Adrien le contó que había pasado la noche anterior -Esa chica tiene chispa.

Adrien lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, es cierto que hubo un tiempo que me gustó pero eso ya pasó, no cambiaría a Alya por nada- se encogió de hombros -Ambos sabemos que Marinette es una chica gentil y linda, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir?

-Pero… eso fue lo que hicimos ayer…

-No, no, no, no- le dio una palmadita en la espalda -Invitarla a una verdadera cita.

El ojiverde se sonrojó. Aún no estaba listo para la cuestión de citas con chicas, y menos con tanta inseguridad de si Marinette era o no Ladybug.

-¿Qué tal si dice que no?- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Nino rió.

-Oh, vamos, viejo… no me digas que en verdad no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas a Marinette.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!- Exclamó sorprendido, realmente no lo esperaba -Claro que no, ella me detestaba al inicio de curso, no hay forma de que le guste.

-Oh, sí la hay- sonrió de lado -Tal vez le demostraste que eres más de lo que aparentas- le dio un ligero codazo y procedió a retirarse al ver a su novia bajando los escalones -Te veo después, viejo.

De pronto le vinieron a la mente todos aquellos intentos de muestra de afecto que Chat había tenido hacia Ladybug y cómo ésta los había rechazado distraídamente, pensó de igual manera en algunos gestos que había tenido Marinette con él a los que no les había puesto mucha atención. Había soñado durante mucho tiempo con el momento en el que descubriría la identidad de Ladybug, en cómo la invitaría a salir y se había inventado historias en la cabeza de su vida con ella… pero en ese momento que realmente existía la posibilidad de que Ladybug estuviera frente a él y que de alguna manera le gustara, todo se sentía distinto.

"Marinette" resonó el nombre en sus adentros.

No podía dejarse llevar por su intuición, él estaba completamente enamorado de su Ladybug y no quería confundirse de ninguna manera, para su compañera no sería justo si la invitaba a salir sin estar completamente seguro de que en realidad le gustaba, tenía que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas para poder proceder a lo que fuera que tuviera que proceder.

Sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Toda aquella semana fue bastante tranquila para los héroes, no había habido Akumatizados en un par de semanas y se habían dedicado únicamente a los deberes más comunes como evitar accidentes y atrapar ladrones. Sin embargo Chat había estado comportándose algo raro, en la opinión de Ladybug, a veces lo atrapaba viéndola fijamente como si quisiera descifrar algún complejo códice en su rostro.

-Bien, dímelo ya- le dijo la última noche de otoño, cuando volvían de haber detenido el robo a un banco -¿qué es lo que traes entre manos?

Chat se había puesto nervioso mirando a todas partes, pero al final terminó suspirando y bajando la mirada.

-No es nada, simplemente me gustaría que me tuvieras la confianza para decirme tu identidad- murmuró -Yo… he tenido algunas sospechas…

-Chat- le interrumpió la heroína -Ya hemos hablado de esto, no debemos conocer nuestras identidades, es demasiado peligroso.

-Sí, pero…

Ladybug hizo un gesto con la mano para volver a interrumpirlo. Cuando ella decidía algo era un milagro hacerla cambiar de opinión y el héroe lo sabía, esa personalidad testaruda en parte lo irritaba y en parte le hacía derretirse por ella. No había notado si Marinette presentaba la misma personalidad que su amada, a pesar de que esa última semana las había estado observando a ambas con especial atención para intentar hallar las conexiones, todo aquél asunto era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, pues siempre que estaba seguro de que por fin había hallado la respuesta, surgía un nuevo detalle que volvía a plantar la duda en sí.

-Buena noches, Chat- se despidió dedicándole una sonrisa y acto seguido, desplegó su yoyo en el horizonte para balancearse hasta perderse en la ciudad.

Chat sabía perfectamente que podría seguirla, podría ver a dónde se dirigía e incluso verla transformarse, pero jamás traicionaría la confianza que su lady le tenía, jamás haría absolutamente nada que hiciera que ésta dudara de él. Por lo mismo no estaba del todo seguro si quería seguir investigando sobre su relación con Marinette, sentía que estaba traicionando a su colega con todo aquello, pero no podía evitar ese impulso por saber si era ella, si de verdad la chica linda de su salón de clase era el amor de su vida.

* * *

-Te he nominado para reina de hielo- le dijo Alya a Marinette saliendo de la escuela -Espero no te moleste.

La chica gruñó.

-¡Alya! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡lo siento!- Su mejor amiga la tomó por los hombros -Pero es que en verdad te imagino en el escenario con tu Adrien recibiendo la corona...

La imagen de aquello moderó la molestia de la chica, pero de cualquier manera no le agradaba la idea de recibir la corona. Sentía que muchas cosas podían salir mal de ello, muy aparte de lo torpe que podría llegar a ser, y lo que más le preocupaba era tener que ver a Chloé Akumatizada de nuevo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- suspiró.

-¡Oh, no, no!- La mulata la animó -Todo saldrá bien, ¡lo verás!

Cuando comenzaron a bajar la escalinata de la entrada, de pronto un alarido de dolor invadió el lugar. Todos los presentes reaccionaron tapándose los oídos inmediatamente.

El chillido no sonaba humano, parecían mil criaturas siendo torturadas de la manera más cruel y rogando por misericordia, aquél era un sonido que aún con los oído tapados penetraba a lo más profundo del ser y causaba la mayor lástima.

Tenía que ser un Akuma.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Dijo Alya cuando el chillido cesó.

-No sé, pero será mejor que nos vayamos- le respondió su amiga ya corriendo en dirección a su casa.

De reojo alcanzó a ver a Alya sacando su móvil y dirigiéndose hacia donde provenía el ruido.

-Aquél debe ser el sonido de un Akuma- dijo Tikki cuando su portadora ya se estaba escondiendo detrás de unos contenedores de basura.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder... Tikki ¡transfórmame!

Mientras tanto Chat Noir ya se encontraba enfrentándose a la figura femenina de cabello rubio recogido en coletas, que portaba un traje de cuerpo completo azúl oscuro con una gran capa negra, un antifaz del mismo color cuya parte inferior se asimilaba a un par de grandes lágrimas, y una pulsera negra que usaba como arma al hacerla girar en su propio brazo y apuntar a los civiles, quienes al momento de recibir el halo oscuro que el arma disparaba, comenzaban a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Debes ser muy mala perdedora si ya lloras siquiera antes de que te derrote- decía Chat blandiendo su bastón mágico.

La criatura chilló de nuevo, el héroe hizo un gesto.

-No grites así, querida, despertarás a los niños.

-Vaya, vaya, desaparezco un rato y ya has hecho llorar a una dama, ¿no tienes modales, Chat?- le dijo Ladybug aterrizando junto a él.

El chico le sonrió.

-Hay chicas que no soportan la idea de que este gato ya esté ocupado- le respondió acercando su rostro al de ella.

Fue interrumpido por otro alarido.

-Para llorar así, debe estar muy enamorada- la heroína hizo girar su yoyo hacia un edificio cercano a la criatura para acercarse a ella, Chat la siguió.

Comenzaron el duelo turnándose para acercarse a la chica, pero varias veces fueron empujados por los halos que la villana lanzaba. Cuando ésta comenzó a huir, la siguieron lanzando ataques simultáneamente en vano, para al final durar un tiempo simplemente protegiéndose ante los ataque de la chica.

-¡¿Creen que lloro por todo?!- Gritaba ella al lanzar los ataques enfurecida -¡¿Creen que no es importante?! ¡Pues haré que les importe!

-¡Lucky Charm!- se escuchó a la principal heroína invocando su poder.

A sus manos cayó una trampa para osos roja con motas negras. Ladybug la miró unos segundos mientras Chat frente a ella bloqueaba los ataques de la Akumatizada, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y localizó un poste de luz que se hallaba a unos pasos atrás de la villana, el piso a pies del poste, y el brazo de la villana donde se encontraba el brazalete que seguro contenía al Akuma.

-¡Sé que hacer!- Exclamó escabulléndose de detrás de Chat y llegando a pies del poste con ayuda del yoyo.

Con cuidado colocó la trampa para osos en el suelo y se plantó girando su yoyó pasos atrás.

-¡Oye tú, llorona!- Le gritó a la villana, ésta la miró molesta -Apuesto a que tus lágrimas no pueden con mi risa victoriosa- comenzó a reír, provocándola.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia ella, esquivando con un ágil brinquillo la trampa para osos, pero quedando atrapada cuando su capa se atora en ella. Soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Chat, ahora!

-¡Cataclismo!

Ambos héroes solían adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando, la mayoría del tiempo era el gato quien confiaba en la mariquita y deducía el plan que tenía, no era sólo su amor por ella, si no lo buena heroína que había demostrado ser, lo que hacía que Chat Noir siguiera al pie de la letra lo que su lady planeara sin cuestionarla.

Después de invocar su poder, el héroe rasguñó con fuerza la parte inferior del poste que se alzaba junto a la figura Akumatizada, provocando que éste cayera hacia ella.  
A lo que la chica inmediatamente respondió cubriéndose asustada y deteniendo el poste en el vuelo con la superfuerza que el Akuma le otorgaba.

Ladybug vio su oportunidad.

Se lanzó hacia ella con toda la intensión de acabar con el Akuma de una vez por todas, pero fue sorprendida cuando la chica zafó el brazo con el brazalete y le lanzó otro halo mágico.  
La heroína maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Ladybug!- Chat se asustó al ver el peligro y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia la villana, quien hizo lo mismo pero esta vez dando en el blanco.

-¡Chat, no!- Gritó, pero era tarde. Chat yacía tirado en el suelo llorando como bebé.

La rubia rió y miró a Ladybug, apuntando con el brazalete. La heroína frunció el ceño e hizo girar su yoyo para protegerse.

De pronto un frizbee color plata cortó el aire con rapidez hasta el brazo de la chica donde tenía la pulsera, provocando que ésta saliera volando por los aires.

Ladybug ni siquiera lo pensó, se lanzó hacia la pulsera para romperla, inmediatamente después la mariposa negra aleteó fuera de los restos.

-¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño, pequeño Akuma!- El yoyo entró en su modo de purificación, abriéndose y dejando a la vista un vacío interior de color blanco luminoso, la portadora lo hizo girar -¡Yo te libero del mal!- Exclamó capturando el Akuma dentro del yoyo -¡Te tengo!- con cuidado, abrió el yoyo, la mariposa blanca voló lejos -Adiós, pequeña mariposa.

Se escuchó un grito. La heroína miró a la chica que acababa de desakumatizar, ya no tenía el traje de villana y miraba aterrada al poste que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Ladybug lo había olvidado. Soltó un grito ahogado e hizo girar el yoyo, pero no le daría tiem…

El poste se detuvo.

Fue detenido por una figura masculina enfundada en un traje de cuerpo completo blanco con detalles de peluche gris, unas bonitas orejas de perro blancas saliendo de su cabello rubio y un antifaz blanco cubriendo la mitad superior de su rostro. Por su posición agachada, la heroína alcanzó a ver el frizbee que había golpeado el brazo de la rubia colgando de su espalda.

El nuevo héroe, aún sosteniendo con un brazo el poste y con el otro a la asustada civil, abrió sus bonitos ojos grises para dedicarle a la sorprendida Ladybug una radiante media sonrisa.

-Parecías necesitar ayuda.


	3. Chapter 3

–Ladybug no supo qué decir.

–Ugh– se escuchó el quejido de Chat Noir mientras se levantaba –¿Qué sucedió?

La heroína lo miró.

–Sólo te pusiste a llorar como niño chiquito– dijo burlona.

Él suspiró.

–Tu rechazo es doloroso, mi lady.

La figura blanca que sostenía el poste y a la civil se aclaró la garganta, ambos héroes lo miraron.

–Disculpen la interrupción, pero ¿no deberías regresar todo a la normalidad, cariño?– Le dijo a Ladybug.

Ésta se sobresaltó y tomó rápidamente la trampa para osos.

–¿Y tú quién eres?– Chat se cruzó de brazos viendo al nuevo héroe mientras su colega daba por finalizada la última función de su poder.

El poste volvió a su estado natural y aquél que lo sostenía se vio finalmente libre, con cuidado ayudó a la civil a levantarse y le dijo algunas palabras para reconfortarla, ella asintió algo confundida y se fue.

–Mi nombre es White Wolf, un gusto conocerte al fin, Chat Noir– su voz era algo grave.

–No tan rápido– Ladybug ya se había desocupado –La última vez que un héroe apareció de la nada las cosas salieron mal– se colocó junto a su colega con los brazos también cruzados.

White Wolf sonrió, divertido.

–Claro, porque sería lo más normal del mundo que hubiese dos Akumas un mismo día– dijo.

–¿Qué sabes tú de Akumas?– El gato negro parecía irritado.

–Al parecer más que tú.

Chat lo miró molesto. Su anillo sonó, seguido de los aretes de Ladybug.

–Esto tendrá que continuar después– dijo la heroína –Nos vemos en la punta de la torre Eiffel al anochecer y tú– miró con seriedad al héroe lobo –más te vale asistir.

Dicho esto extendió su yoyo hacia un edificio lejano y salió disparada, desapareciendo.

El gato seguía mirando al lobo, cuando éste quitó la vista del lugar por donde había desaparecido la mariquita y lo miró, el ojiverde hizo un gesto con dos dedos señalando sus ojos, y luego señalando al nuevo individuo, dando entender que lo estaría vigilando. Acto seguido extendió su bastón y huyó.

* * *

Tikki salió de dentro del miraculous en cuanto Marinette pasó la trampilla de la azotea a su habitación.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?– Preguntó la ojiazul a su kwami.

–No recuerdo haber visto un miraculous de lobo en el libro– respondió la pequeña criatura roja.

La chica se dejó caer rendida en su cama. ¿Cómo podía aparecer un nuevo miraculous? Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el maestro Fu después del incidente de Volpina, cuando le entregó el libro sagrado.

"Existen siete miraculous, cada uno es representado por un animal: La mariquita, el gato negro, la mariposa, el pavo real, la abeja, el zorro y la tortuga. Cada uno posee un objeto de miraculous, un poder y un arma distintos"

No había nada parecido a un lobo ahí.

–¿Cómo sé que no es un Akuma?

Tikki negó.

–La presencia era la de un kwami, y la energía se sentía positiva, así que no es posible ni que fuera un akuma ni que esté usando el kwami de manera maligna como Papillon.

–Pero... ¿cómo es que aparece de la nada? No pudo haber sido creado, ni elegido si no estaba en el poder de Fu, ¿quién es ese White Wolf? ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de ese misterioso miraculous secreto?

La pequeña kwami bajó la vista.

–No puedo responder a nada de eso, lo siento– suspiró –tendrías que recurrir directamente al guardián.

Marinette lo pensó unos segundos, en realidad no sonaba mal la idea.

Mientras tanto Adrien discutía con Plagg.

–¡¿Cómo no vas a saber?! Dios mío, ¿qué no sabes nada de dónde vienes?

–¡No lo sé! ¡Jamás había oído de un miraculous de lobo!– El kwami sonaba frustrado, llevaba media hora repitiendo lo mismo a su portador pero este no dejaba de intentar sacarle respuestas que no tenía –Sé tanto como tú y estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, así que por favor deja de gritarme y dame queso, estoy hambriento.

–¡No es momento para queso!– El rubio dio un puñetazo al aire junto a sí –Un nuevo héroe luchando junto a Ladybug quiere decir competencia, no puedo dejar que se le acerque o arruinará lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado.

–Pero si no has logrado nada...

–¿Qué tal si ella se fija en él?– Continuó haciendo caso omiso de lo que el gatito le había dicho –¡¿Qué tal si le atraen más los perros que los gatos?!

Plagg soltó un gruñido de desesperación.

–Estas alucinando, hombre– flotó hasta el otro lado de la habitación mientras su portador miraba dramáticamente al ventanal –Si no me darás comida, iré a dormir, suerte con tu lucha interior.

* * *

Al anochecer Ladybug se dirigió al punto de reunión que habían fijado aquella mañana, Chat ya se encontraba ahí mirando distante al horizonte, parecía algo molesto.

–¿Todo bien, gatito?– Preguntó provocando accidentalmente que éste se sobresaltara.

–Ahora mejor que nunca, mi lady– respondió incorporándose y dirigiéndose a ella para tomarle con suavidad una mano y llevársela a los labios –Te estaba esperando.

A pesar de que a la heroína nunca le había interesado de forma romántica su colega, le agradaban sus gestos cariñosos, la hacían sentir que por lo menos portando una máscara alguien podía fijarse en lo bueno que había en ella y no en lo mal que hacía todo normalmente. A pesar de eso, ella estaba totalmente segura de que el coqueteo de Chat no era más que una proyección de la admiración que éste sentía por ella y ni siquiera imaginaba que él en verdad estuviese enamorado.

Como sea, no podía demostrar que aquellos gestos le gustaban, pues no quería que su compañero fuera a malinterpretar de ninguna manera su comportamiento, así que soltó una pequeña risita y retiró la mano.

–Que galante, ¿le dices eso a todas tus conquistas?– Bromeó.

El gato no respondió, sólo volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad con gesto triste. Esto desconcertó a la ojiazul y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, se escuchó el ruido del frizbee volando.

Ambos héroes voltearon.

A unos metros se encontraba White Wolf ascendiendo por los aires hasta la punta de la torre, en cuclillas sobre su frizbee color plata como si éste fuese una patineta, sosteniéndose de él con una mano y con la otra haciendo equilibrio. Ladybug se fijó con más detalle en su traje blanco: parecía estar hecho de felpa, terciopelo o una tela similar a estas, los detalles de peluche gris claro se apreciaban en el cuello, las muñecas, debajo de las rodillas (la división a las botas, al parecer) y la cadera, donde usaba un cinturón de peluche de unos diez centímetros de ancho e igual de largo que el cinturón de Chat Noir, pues a él también le colgaba un extremo por la parte de atrás asimilando una cola, sólo que mucho más gruesa y peluda, como la de un lobo.

El frizbee flotó a unos centímetros de la superficie donde se encontraban y el lobo dio un ágil brinco para bajar. Al erguirse, atrajo el frizbee a su mano como si fuese un imán, y se lo colocó en la espalda.

Sonrió a los héroes.

–Buenas noches– saludó amablemente con una sonrisita y miró a la mariquita para dedicarle un guiño coqueto.

Chat se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué tienen de buenas?– Gruñó.

–¿Vuelas?– La heroína alzaba las cejas viendo el frizbee.

El ojigrís le sonrió.

–Algo así.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí quieta mirándolo de arriba abajo. Era de complexión delgada pero podían notarse músculos debajo del traje, tal vez un poco más que Chat, era más o menos media cabeza más alto que el gato pero no podía adivinar la edad. Sus orejas parecían estar hechas del mismo material que el traje y el peluche que salía de dentro de ellas parecía ser el mismo que el del cinturón. Su cabello era uno o dos tonos más claro que el de su colega y sus ojos eran gris intenso en el iris, y un gris más claro en la esclerótica. Las pupilas eran pequeñas y circulares.

En cierto modo le intimidaba, especialmente porque no parecía hablar más allá de lo esencial y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, le hacía preguntarse en qué podría estar pensando y qué tan malo podrían ser sus pensamientos... sin embargo, Tikki le había dicho que el aura en él era positiva, así que tenía que confiar en eso.

Por su parte a Chat no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, hallaba cada centímetro más repulsivo que el anterior y rezaba en sus adentros por que su lady lo rechazara igual que él, tal vez no le habría caído tan mal si no se hubiera dirigido a él de forma tan grosera aquella mañana, o si no le hubiera dicho "cariño" a SU querida, pero así como estaban las cosas cada segundo le iba cayendo peor. Incluso manteniéndose en silencio.

–¿Qué más haces?– Preguntó al fin Ladybug, con algo de desconfianza.

–Bueno...– tomó el frizbee y se los mostró a los héroes –Mi arma es la que vuela, yo sólo la planeo– la lanzó hacia el gato, quien se agachó asustado, pero el objeto sólo le dio una vuelta y volvió a manos de su dueño –Me sirve para atacar, bloquear, transportarme y tiene comunicador igual que las armas de todos los kwamis.

–¿Tu poder?– Chat notó más seria que de costumbre a su amada.

–Es bastante genial, aunque lo uso muy poco– se encogió de hombros –La mayoría de las situaciones no lo ameritan– sonrió –Pero puedo multiplicarme, no a grandes cantidades pero sí a las suficientes para distraer sin problemas a un ejército un buen rato.

–¿Tu miraculous?

–Vaya, no pierdes nada de tiempo, ¿es así siempre?– Esta vez se dirigió al chico del traje de cuero negro.

–Sólo respóndele– dijo en cambio, a pesar de que también le asustaba la actitud de la heroína.

El lobo suspiró y alzó su mano izquierda, entre el peluche de su muñeca sobresalía un bonito reloj blanco en cuya carátula se veía únicamente una huella de perro gris oscuro.

–¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora apareces?

Lentamente bajó el brazo y miró a la heroína, no quería responder a aquella pregunta pero la mirada de la chica le decía firmemente que no tenía opción.

–Yo...–

Miró a Chat, que también estaba serio, aunque no tan severamente como Ladybug. Parecía definitivamente no haber opción. El chico suspiró

–Llevo siendo portador mucho más tiempo que ustedes, pero nunca me había mostrado en público transformado, solía hacer mi trabajo a escondidas, muy poca gente sabía quién era White Wolf y qué era lo que hacía, el resto del mundo siempre pensó que quien los salvaba era su policía, siempre me encargué de dejar las cosas de forma que eso creyeran y funcionó– miraba hacia la ciudad mientras hablaba, con algo de nostalgia, como si hubiese pasado hace mucho tiempo todo aquello –Y cuando aparecieron ustedes me hicieron cuestionar mi método, y tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de atreverme a salir a la luz.

Se hizo el silencio. Chat olvidó por unos momentos su adversidad y sintió admiración hacia aquél chico, compasión, incluso empatía, de cierto modo le recordó a él mismo viviendo bajo las represiones de su padre, pero teniendo que ser reprimido aún con la máscara, teniendo miedo aún con toda aquella magia y poder que poseía.

Ladybug se sintió conmovida, aquellas palabras le sonaban lo suficientemente reales como para que su temor desapareciera y pudo verse a sí misma combatiendo codo a codo con aquél héroe, cuidando su espalda, compartiendo su amor por salvar a la gente. Asintió y dio unos pasos hacia él.

–Y dime...– habló más despacio y un poco más bajo, su expresión ya estaba más suave –¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Esto desconcertó por un momento a White Wolf, todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto y también era cierto que parte de lo que le había dado coraje para al fin revelarse era ella y la pasión con la cual hacía lo que hacía, él también quería demostrar ese lado de sí, él también quería luchar a lado de ella, pero también quería saber más allá de lo que el mundo sabía de la heroína mariquita. Quería ser aquella persona que lo supiera todo, y quería que ella supiera todo de él.

Se acercó también a ella, hasta que quedaron de frente a poca distancia.

–Ciegamente– respondió.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio por unos momentos, ella buscando algún indicio de si mentía, y él buscando algún indicio de lo que sea que ella ocultaba.

Ninguno de los dos halló nada, pero fue ella la que desvió la mirada primero.

–Lo averiguaremos con el tiempo– dijo y se acercó a Chat para darle una tierna caricia en el cabello, dándole a entender en su propio idioma que todo estaba bien –Hagamos una patrulla rápida, hoy llevo prisa.

* * *

Cuando White Wolf se retiró, Ladybug tomó a Chat de la muñeca.

–Alto– le dijo, aún viendo por donde acababa de irse el lobo –Hay una cosa que aún no me queda clara.

Su colega la miró confundido.

–¿Crees que haya mentido?

Ella negó.

–No, pero de cualquier manera no había oído sobre un miraculous de lobo– aún sosteniendo su muñeca, comenzó a caminar.

El gato no sabía si reaccionar a lo que le decía o a que sus manos estaban terriblemente cerca.

–Eh, mi lady, ¿a dónde vamos?

–Con el gran guardián.

Acto seguido lo jaló hacia ella, y puso los brazos del héroe rodeando sus hombros. Éste se sonrojó.

–P...puedo transportarme solo...

–No hay tiempo– desplegó su yoyo –Sostente.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Chat al entrar a aquella habitación era lo cálida que parecía, era uno de esos lugares donde podrías sentarte en silencio todo el día y no sentirte desesperado, los colores, los olores, todo parecía pensado para ser relajante.

Lo siguiente que vio fue al kwami verde que flotaba cerca del viejo tocadiscos, parecía ser de una tortuga, con una única antena en la cabeza, a diferencia del suyo propio que tenía tres. Esto llamó su atención, pues no había visto nunca a un kwami aparte de Plagg. Se preguntó cómo sería el de Ladybug.

Finalmente miró al anciano que se encontraba encorvado sobre la mesita redonda que yacía junto a una cama oriental en el centro de la estancia, sirviendo tres tazas de té. Lo reconoció casi inmediatamente como aquél al que había ayudado afuera de la escuela hacía ya un tiempo, cuando apenas comenzaba el curso escolar, cuando aún tenía que salir a escondidas de la mansión para asistir a la escuela.

-¡Ah! Ladybug- dijo -Y Chat Noir, bienvenidos.

-Maestro- la heroína se acercó -Disculpe por molestarlo a esta hora, pero tenemos preguntas sobre…

-El miraculous blanco- respondió por ella -Me enteré de la aparición del héroe lobo esta mañana- hizo un ademán señalando la cama -Por favor, tomen asiento.

Los héroes se miraron y procedieron a sentarse, mientras el maestro tomaba las tazas.

-Esperaba que vinieran, ¿té?- Con una dulce sonrisa le dio una taza a cada uno y volteó a ver a su kwami para que se acercara a él -No les he presentado formalmente a mi compañero, Wayzz.

El pequeño se inclinó ligeramente en gesto de saludo, después se acercó a su portador para que éste le susurrara algo y luego volvió a alejarse.

-Usted me habló sobre siete miraculous la última vez que estuve aquí, pero no recuerdo que me hablara sobre uno de un lobo entre ellos.

-Eso es porque no lo mencioné- la criatura verde volvió con el libro sagrado en manos y se lo entregó al guardián -Gracias, Wayzz.

Chat ahogó un grito de manera sonora.

-¡El libro!

El resto de los presentes lo miró.

-Es…ese libro, ¿cómo lo consiguieron?

Fu miró a Ladybug, luego a Chat.

-¿Habías visto antes al libro sagrado?

El gato tartamudeó, estaba a punto de decir que él lo había encontrado pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera el mismo libro, era verdad que lo había perdido pero no había manera de que hubiera llegado a manos del guardián. Tal vez el que él había encontrado era una copia.

-Yo…- se recuperó lentamente y negó -No, no… lo confundí con otro libro- soltó un risita nerviosa -Lo siento.

El anciano lo dejó pasar, pero la chica no. Su reacción había sido demasiado extraña, estaba segura de que sí había visto el libro antes, pero ¿cómo? Las únicas personas que habían visto el libro antes que ella eran Lila y… Adrien. Su corazón se aceleró, no había ni una posibilidad de que Chat fuera Adrien, ¿cierto? Negó, estaba alucinando, el libro había llegado a manos de su amado de alguna forma y no sabía cuántas personas lo habían tenido antes de él. Esa debía ser la explicación, de alguna manera Chat había visto el libro antes de que Adrien lo consiguiera.

-El libro habla de un octavo miraculous- Fu hizo que ambos héroes volvieran su atención a él -Los siete principales se complementan con su poder, mantienen un equilibrio entre ellos y es por eso que no pueden ser usados con fines malignos, pues la armonía se rompe y con el tiempo afecta los poderes de todos- pasaba las páginas distraídamente mientras hablaba -Pero hay una leyenda que cuenta que junto con estos miraculous uno aparte fue creado, uno cuyo poder es independiente- se detuvo en una hoja donde destacaba el dibujo de los siete miraculous y un yin y yang -Se dice que el creador lo hizo para su uso propio, que no quería que sus acciones afectaran de ninguna manera al resto de sus obras, pues temía cometer algún error, sin embargo jamás sucedió nada malo.

El guardián giró el libro para que sus visitantes pudieran verlo, junto al yin y yang se encontraban un par de líneas verticales formando un pequeño arco dividido, encerradas en un círculo rojo que parecía haber sido pintado con una tinta distinta a la del resto del libro.

El rubio identificó inmediatamente el símbolo.

-Es un número ocho en chino- murmuró.

-Así es- afirmó Fu -Tras la muerte del creador, el miraculous jamás apareció, así que se creyó que había sido enterrado con él, pero no fue hasta siglos después que un portador de altos recursos encontró la tumba y no había ningún objeto dentro- miró el libro -Se sabía que el miraculous era blanco, pero se deconocía el animal del kwami… aunque el lobo tiene bastante sentido pues la leyenda dice que el creador hizo al octavo kwami como una contraparte del miraculous negro.

El rubio miró inquieto al guardián. La chica seguía mirando el libro, intentando ordenar toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo llegó el miraculous a manos de White Wolf?

-Entre los sabios hubo rumores de que el creador entregó el miraculous a uno de sus hijos, y que pasó de generación en generación entre los descendientes de la familia de éste.

Ladybug apartó la mirada del libro por fin, para mirar sorprendida al anciano.

-Eso quiere decir que White Wolf es…

-Descendiente del creador de los miraculous, sí, es muy probable- asintió -Podría incluso ser una reencarnación, dependería de cuántas generaciones hayan pasado- se llevó una mano a la barba y la frotó pensativo -Si fuera así, sería muy interesante conocerlo.

Los héroes estaban atónitos.

De pronto Fu se sobresaltó al recordar algo que había querido preguntar desde que llegaron.

-Por cierto, han venido transformados, ¿quiere esto decir que aún no conocen sus identidades?

Chat sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí.

-No, aún no las hemos revelado a nadie.

El guardián soltó una pequeña risita.

-Cuanta ironía.

Ladybug se percató de lo que estaban diciendo y miró a su colega.

-El Maestro Fu es el único que conoce nuestras identidades- le informó al ver su expresión de confusión.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡¿Él sabe quién soy?! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!- Exclamó.

-Por supuesto que sé quién eres, yo te escogí como portador- respondió él, dándole el libro de nuevo a su kwami -Yo soy el encargado de evaluar a las personas y decidir quiénes son dignas de portar un miraculous.

El sistema operativo interior de Chat parecía haberse roto, a juzgar por su cara.

-Entonces todo ha sido explicado ya- suspiró la chica -Al menos ya estoy completamente segura de que no es un farsante- al decir eso una pequeña sonrisa apreció en su rostro, no podía evitar alegrarse al saber que el lobo no le había mentido, todo parecía indicar que podía confiar en él, miró al anciano frente a ella -Muchas gracias, Maestro, por todo.

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Ladybug- le dijo gentilmente, luego miró al gato -También tú, Chat Noir.

Éste reaccionó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, gracias, Maestro- ambos héroes se pusieron de pie -Y gracias por el té y… y…- Ladybug ya iba camino a la puerta -Por… por todo… ¡gracias!

Corrió tras ella para alcanzarla ya afuera del lugar, detrás de él la puerta se cerró sola.

-No tienen ni idea, ¿cierto?- Wayzz se sentó en el hombro de su portador, que miraba a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No creo que estén totalmente perdidos, tengo un presentimiento.

-¿De qué, Maestro?

-De que Chat Noir volverá a visitarnos pronto.

* * *

-¡Estamos a una semana de nuestro baile de invierno!- Anunció entusiasmada la señorita Bustier en la última clase del día siguiente -Ya tenemos muchas dinámicas en preparación y les recuerdo que el comité está abierto para nuevas ideas, también tenemos ya los esperados resultados de los finalistas para reyes de hielo, y el tema principal del baile.

La profesora sacó un pequeño sobre de entre sus libros y lo sostuvo en alto para que el salón lo viera. Se escucharon exclamaciones, entre ellas un "voy a ganar" de parte de Chloé y un suspiro de Adrien.

Marinette lo miró, imaginándolo en un elegante traje de gala, con aquella radiante sonrisa extendiendo una mano hacia ella, pidiéndole que le otorgara la siguiente pieza. Suspiró.

-El tema del baile será…- comenzó a decir abriendo el sobre, desdobló el papel y leyó -¡Una mascarada!- Se escucharon murmullos de entusiasmo -Y los finalistas son…

Se hizo el silencio, todos prestaban atención excepto la ojiazúl que seguía absorta en su fantasía.

-Adrien Agreste y Kim Lê Chiên para rey de hielo.

Chloé soltó un gritito y aplaudió, pero el modelo solo volvió a suspirar.

-Y para reina de hielo tenemos a Chloé Bourgeois- esto hizo que la rubia soltara otro grito y comenzara a reír.

-¡Se los dije!- Dijo emocionada y le sonrió a Adrien -Seremos tú y yo, Adriekins.

-… y Marinette Dupain-Cheng- terminó de decir la maestra.

La nombrada reaccionó y Chloé se calló. Ambas miraron a Bustier atónitas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron a coro.

Adrien de pronto se irguió entusiasmado y miró a su compañera delegada de clase.

-¡Genial, Marinette!- Le sonrió -Tal vez podamos ganar juntos este año.

La chica lo miró boquiabierta unos segundos, luego comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente.

Chloé miró al rubio furiosa y se volteó para quejarse enérgicamente con la maestra sobre la decisión del comité y sobre cómo su papá se enteraría de todo aquello.

El timbre sonó.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió el ojiverde sonriéndole dulcemente a la oiazúl.

Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y agitó la mano para despedirse.

-Hasta mañana- dijo.

El chico tomó sus cosas y se retiró.

-¡Chica! ¡Estás en la final!- Celebró Alya -¡Y tu chico cree que puedes ganar! ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Ella sólo miró a Adrien mientras se iba. Había sido capaz de responderle aún después del comentario que le había hecho, estaba sonrojada pero ya no sentía los nervios que alguna vez la invadieron al hablar con él. Desde el incidente de la bufanda era mucho más sencillo enfrentarlo.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Adrien contemplaba la carta que le habían enviado en San Valentín, donde respondían a su poema. Con la llegada de White Wolf su indagación para descubrir si Marinette era Ladybug se había visto descuidada. Suspiró, ¿cómo estar seguro de si su sospecha era cierta? El baile se acercaba y él aún no sabía qué haría.

Leyó por enésima vez el poema. Todo era bastante sospechoso, pues el poema que había escrito para su Ladybug lo había tirado en el cesto del salón de clases, por lo tanto las posibilidades de que Marinette lo hubiera tomado eran altas, de alguna u otra forma.

-¿De nuevo pensando en si tu amada es Marinette?– dijo de pronto Plagg, terminando su rebanada de queso –Parece algo descabellado y obvio a la vez.

–Aún no estoy del todo seguro…–suspiró.

–Bueno, si lo piensas tienen bastante en común y la apariencia física es muy parecida, yo optaría por pensar que sí es ella… por lo menos no es alguien como Chloé.

El chico pensó en lo que su Kwami le decía, aún intentando atar los cabos. Haciendo memoria recordó cuando Ladybug le había pedido que protegiera a Marinette y no había aparecido durante todo ese tiempo, además por el libro que se le había caído hacía algún tiempo él ya sospechaba que fuera alguien de su escuela, y pensándolo bien la única persona de su salón que no había sido Akumatizada aparte de él mismo era Marinette.

Tomó la bufanda de motas negras que había dejado junto a él, pasando lentamente sus dedos por la suave tela. No se la había devuelto a su amiga aún, pues tenía un plan y necesitaba un pretexto para hablarle, pero no podía llevarlo acabo con aquella incertidumbre.

–Pero si en verdad es ella, aún no entiendo cómo es que estaba conmigo cuando llegó Ladybug la vez de Giratiempo.

Plagg lo pensó un par de segundos.

–Hmm… ¿ese día no habían dos Ladybugs?

Adrien se quedó mudo ante eso, lo había olvidado por completo y eso hacía que su única prueba en contra de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas quedara anulada. Claro, aún quedaba un muy bajo porcentaje de posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado, pero la realidad era que efectivamente todo parecía muy obvio, incluso se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las señales. Quiso darse una palmada en la frente, o dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa, pero estaba demasiado atónito para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Plagg se puso frente a él.

–Ahora dame queso.


	5. Chapter 5

Durante toda aquella semana se habían escuchado rumores sobre la cena de bienvenida que el alcalde iba a ofrecer para una importante familia que acababa de volver a Paris, Chloé era de las invitadas de honor y Kim lo sabía, así que convenció a Sabrina de decirle la hora a la que su amiga debía salir hacia el banquete, y desde un tiempo antes se plantó afuera de la puerta del hotel Le Grand Paris para esperar a que su querida saliera.

Él sabía que Chloé no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero admiraba de todo corazón su coraje, la manera en la que vivía sin miedo de decir lo que pensaba de todo el mundo, aunque fueran cosas malas, admiraba la seguridad que tenía en sí misma. Fantaseaba con ver a aquella fiera un día vulnerable y ser él quien le diera consuelo, que ella viera cómo él la quería a pesar de todo y que pudieran estar juntos. Él sabía que aquello podría suceder, tenía esperanzas, él sabía que podía ayudarla a salir de aquella burbuja de agresión y guiarla a usar todo aquél potencial que emanaba de una manera buena.

Para él, Chloé Bourgeois era un diamante que necesitaba ser limpiado y pulido para brillar en todo su esplendor, a veces incluso la imaginaba como una heroína de traje amarillo, blanco y negro como la vestimenta que solía usar, la imaginaba defendiendo a la gente con el mismo fervor con el que la veía defenderse a sí misma, siendo incluso más capaz que la propia Ladybug.

Suspiró.

-¡Sí, claro! Estoy en camino, ¿la limusina está afuera?- Escuchó la voz de su amada desde dentro del lugar y se irguió.

Se sacudió el traje que llevaba puesto, un esmoquin sencillo negro con camisa blanca y corbata de moño negro que había encontrado en el armario de su padre, era el que pensaba usar para el baile. Olfateó por última vez la rosa amarilla que llevaba en la mano, que había estado cuidando él mismo desde que la había comprado como capullo, dándole el mantenimiento necesario para que abriera como una rosa mucho más bella que cualquiera que pudieras encontrar en las tiendas, la rosa perfecta. Todo debía ser perfecto.

La rubia salió, portando un hermoso vestido de noche largo color amarillo canario de un solo hombro, que del lado derecho de la cintura lucía una deslumbrante flor de brillantes incrustados en la tela que parecía ser seda, de ésta se alzaban diversas líneas de brillantes que corrían hasta el único tirante y se perdían en la espalda. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño, del estilo de las bailarinas de ballet. Kim se quedó boquiabierto.

-No empiecen sin mí- dijo al teléfono antes de colgar y voltear a ver al chico -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Cerró la boca y luego la volvió a abrir para decir algo pero nada salió, aquellos ojos azul rey parecían resaltar entre todo el amarillo. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo… me preguntaba…- se arrodilló frente a ella, ofreciéndole la rosa -Si tú quisieras ir conmigo al baile de invierno.

Esta vez no hubo un charco de agua ni una bicicleta que lo mojara, no hubo viento que le aventara nada en la cara, todo salió bien… la luna era llena, las estrellas se veían en el cielo, su traje y la rosa eran tan perfectos como la manera en la que lucía su chica en aquél momento.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio, la chica lo contempló sorprendida, no esperaba una invitación así al baile y algo en el fondo de sí se movió, causando aquellos segundos de titubeo y confusión antes de decirse a sí misma que todo aquello era ridículo y recuperar su compostura.

Comenzó a reírse.

-Por favor, Kim, detén todo esto- le dijo apartando con una de sus manos de perfecto manicura la rosa que éste sostenía -¿Realmente esperas que diga que sí?

La miró decepcionado.

-Yo… fui nominado para rey de hielo y… realmente me esforcé para conseguir votos, pensé…- bajó la mirada a los pies de la chica, que estaban enfundados en elegantes zapatillas de pulsera plateadas -pensé que podíamos ganar juntos este año…

-¿Tú? ¿Y yo?- La chica se rió más fuerte -Oh, cariño, tú de verdad crees que podrías vencer a Adrien de alguna manera- lo miró desde arriba con las manos en la cintura -Eres un don nadie junto a Adrien Agreste, y creo que no termina de entrarte en la cabeza- se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de él -Jamás le llegarás a los talones- murmuró y acto seguido se dirigió a la portezuela abierta de la limusina que le esperaba -¡Oh, como duele la cruel verdad!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar en el vehículo.

Mientras éste arrancaba, Chloé miró por la ventanilla al chico que aún estaba arrodillado en la acera, mirando fijamente el piso, por primera vez se sintió mal por alguien a quien acababa de herir, en realidad su gesto le había tomado por sorpresa de manera agradable, pero no podía aceptarlo, ella esperaba que Adrien la invitara al baile y tenía que estar libre hasta entonces, además tenía una reputación que conservar, no podía mostrar piedad.

Por su parte Kim sentía sus músculos fríos, no podía moverse, había una herida que se extendía en su interior y lo obligaba a concentrarse únicamente en ello, las palabras de su amada resonaban en su cabeza como campanas de iglesia, como trompetas del juicio final. ¿Cómo podía un ser tan bonito ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podían aquellos labios que le provocaban escalofríos escupir tan terribles palabras? ¿Cómo podían esas meras palabras hacerle sentir como si le desgarraran por dentro? Todo había salido bien esa vez, nada lo había arruinado, se había esmerado porque fuera perfecto pero aún así ella lo había rechazado… ¿Por qué?

-Adrien- susurró con la voz quebradiza -Todo esto es por Adrien Agreste.

Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Kim jamás lloraba, pero el dolor físico y la humillación eran demasiados, el eco de la voz de Chloé era demasiado, simplemente todo era demasiado.

Una risa sonó en alguna parte de Paris.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- Murmuró una voz masculina -Es un corazón rompiéndose, de verdad rompiéndose, oh, pequeño, abraza ese dolor y hazte uno con él.

Monsieur Papillon contemplaba la ciudad en su oscuridad mientras las mariposas blancas revoloteaban en su guarida, perturbadas por la energía que las invadía, aquella energía sólo aparecía cuando el villano activaba su poder, que era como luz negra para ellas, provocaba que huyeran pero siempre alguna era atraída. El Akuma fue creado.

-Vuela, mi pequeño Akuma, ¡ennegrece su corazón!

El akuma voló a través de la noche, abriéndose paso entre el viento hasta llegar a posarse delicadamente sobre la rosa que sostenía Kim. Pronto el chico escuchó la voz del hombre en su cabeza.

-Hola, Ice King, te doy la oportunidad de que le demuestres a tu amada quién es el rey de esta ciudad, a cambio sólo pediré que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Dalo por hecho- dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras era transformado.

* * *

Chloé tecleaba distraídamente su celular cuando se escuchó un estruendo y la limusina se sacudió. La chica gritó.

-Mi reina- canturreó alguien afuera -Tu rey ya está aquí.

El techo del vehículo se vio invadido por escarcha justo antes de congelarse y romperse. En la cajuela un chico musculoso estaba parado, vestía un par de botas blancas que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas, un par de mallones azul claro, una túnica medieval del mismo color con un copo de nieve estampado en el torso y un cinturón blanco en el cual se encontraba una rosa de hielo, en su cabeza lucía una ostentosa corona de hielo y le colgaba una capa corta del largo de la túnica, color azul rey con los bordes de felpa blanca y sostenida en su hombro derecho por un broche de copo de nieve blanco. Un antifaz de escarcha le cubría pobremente el rededor de los ojos. Portaba un cetro de hielo.

De alguna manera se veía atractivo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le dijo exasperada -¿Y quién demonios te crees para arruinar mi noche?

-Oh, disculpa, querida- respondió el villano -¿Ibas a un banquete? ¿Sin mí?- Hizo un gesto de ofendido -¿Sin tu amado rey? Que desconsiderada.

Le apuntó con el cetro y pronto se vio rodeada de escarcha que la cubrió como una cuerda y la inmovilizó.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Debo ir a una importante cena!

Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejidos, Ice King la cargó en un hombro y con la escarcha que salió disparada del cetro se impulsó para dirigirse a las alturas de los edificios.

Adrien ya estaba en el banquete.

-¿Los señores Piaf están por llegar?- Preguntaba el alcalde.

-Sí, señor, llamaron hace un momento para disculparse, tuvieron un contratiempo pero llegarán pronto.

-Oh, perfecto, perfecto.

El modelo suspiró y se acercó a Nathalie.

-¿Y mi padre?

-No tardará- respondió ella sin dejar de ver su tablet -está terminando de atender asuntos importantes.

Una silueta se acercó al ventanal del salón, se escucho el cristal haciéndose añicos y Ice King entró en el lugar, cargando a Chloé.

-Buenas noches- saludó -La señorita Bourgeois viene a disculparse por no poder asistir hoy, pero debe atender unos asuntos en casa con su rey.

La chica soltó un chillido.

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Mi hija!- Exclamó el padre con el rostro roto en un gesto de pánico.

-¡Déjala ir!- Le gritó el rubio al akumatizado.

Éste lo miró.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Adrien Agreste!- Dijo -Que casualidad, iba camino a darte una visita amistosa a tu mansión.

La escarcha se apresuró a atacarlo, envolviéndolo en una nube flotante que lo transportó hasta el costado del villano.

-No les quito más tiempo- se despidió haciendo una reverencia -Bon apetit.

Dicho esto se fue, llevándose consigo a sus dos rehenes.

* * *

Marinette dejó caer su cabeza encima del libro de trigonometría que tenía delante.

-No puedo con esto.

-¡Vamos, Marinette!- La animó Tikki.

En realidad no podía, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza con la llegada de White Wolf, toda aquella nueva información sobre el miraculous perdido, el baile de invierno y la nominación a reina de hielo. No podía simplemente limpiar su cabeza, nunca había podido, Pitágoras no encajaba en su meollo mental en aquellos momentos.

Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó. Tikki la miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy agotada- respondió tirándose en la cama -Quisiera hacerme bolita y quedarme así para siempre.

-Oh, Marinette- su kwami se acercó a ella -Sé que es duro para ti tener una doble vida, pero el bien que le has hecho a este mundo es incomparable- la pequeña tomó asiento en el vientre de su portadora.

-¿Tú lo crees?- La ojiazúl miraba al techo.

-¡Claro que sí! Le has devuelto la esperanza a la gente de Paris cuando más la necesitaban, les has demostrado que tienen con quién contar, que no están solos.

Esto hizo que viniera a su mente la promesa que le había hecho a Adrien hacía más de una semana, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de revivir su recuerdo, escuchó un grito.

Ambas se irguieron alerta.

-¿De dónde vino eso?- Dijo la chica mirando por la ventana.

La criatura roja ya se dirigía a la trampilla de la azotea.

-Será mejor que lo averigüemos- respondió.

Ambas subieron para ver la noche invadiendo la ciudad tranquilamente, sin ningún indicio de inquietud. Por un minuto se dedicaron a buscar con la vista algo que evidenciara lo que acababan de oír, pero no parecía haber nada. De pronto, unas cuadras más adelante, el grito se volvió a escuchar y junto con él se visualizó un destello de escarcha saliendo por detrás de la azotea de un edificio.

-¡Ahí!- Gritó Marinette -¡Tikki, transfórmame!

En lo que la heroína realizaba su transformación, Ice King aterrizaba en Pont Des Arts.

-Mira, mi reina- dijo bajando a Chloé -Aquí fue donde me declaré por primera vez.

-¡Déjame ya, maldito loco!- Fue su respuesta.

El villano se enfureció y le apuntó con el cetro.

-¡Eres mía! ¡No de este modelito de cuarta!- La escarcha que envolvía a Adrien se esfumó y el chico cayó al suelo medio inconsciente, temblando de arriba abajo -Es hora de que entiendas de una vez por todas que conmigo es con quien te vas a quedar.

Del cetro salió un torbellino de escarcha que revoloteó alrededor de la rubia, quien gritaba desesperadamente, a los pocos segundos la escarcha se convirtió en paredes de sólido hielo que formaban una corona. Chloé quedó atrapada.

-Ahora…- miró a la figura que yacía en el suelo -tu turno.

De la misma manera la escarcha formó un par de cadenas que sostuvieron al ojiverde por las muñecas y lo jalaron hasta las rejas del puente para amarrarlo ahí, por si eso no era suficiente, también lo encerró en una pequeña jaula de hielo que apenas y le permitiría moverse.

Si se moviera, claro, pues estaba totalmente débil y siendo víctima de violentos temblores.

Ladybug aterrizó a unos metros.

-¡Alto ahí!- Le gritó al akumatizado, apuntándole con una mano y girando su yoyo con la otra.

Éste se volteó lentamente, dejando a la vista de la heroína la jaula con el chico dentro.

Ella ahogó un grito.

-¡Adrien!

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Ladybug que viene a salvar la noche- el rey de hielo le sonrió -¿Hoy no traes a tu mascota?

-En realidad- una voz masculina los hizo voltear a ambos hacia la cima de un poste, White Wolf se encontraba de pie en perfecto equilibrio -Sí la trae.

Ice King mostró los dientes en gesto de enfado al ver al héroe saltar para posicionarse junto a la heroína.

-¿Lista, _cara mia_?- Le dijo el lobo a la mariquita, tomando su frizbee de la espalda.

Ladybug miró a Adrien inconsciente, luego a White Wolf.

-Lista.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien vestía un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata estrecha negra, su cabello lo llevaba peinado de lado como de costumbre y un antifaz negro de tela le cubría la mitad superior del rostro, como en su transformación de Chat.

Se encontraba en la cancha principal de la escuela, todo estaba pulcramente decorado con motivo de hielo: escarcha, copos de nieve, plantas de frío, muchos colores blancos y azul cristalino. A su alrededor, bailaban sus compañeros de clase enfundados en elegantes trajes de noche y todos con máscaras.

El lugar se veía invadido por una atmósfera de júbilo que te hacía olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

-Buenas noches, gatito- le saludó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Se giró lentamente, quedándose helado al ver a la hermosa figura que le había hablado. Llevaba un precioso vestido de noche que consistía en un corset rojo vino, una falda de olanes de encaje negra y una cola de satín rojo vino que caía desde los costados inferiores del corset hasta juntarse en el suelo. El cabello lo llevaba suelto con una pequeña trenza rodeándole la nuca por encima del cabello, y un antifaz rojo con motas negras idéntico al de su transformación.

-¿Ladybug?

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia sonriendo.

-Te ves bien- le dijo su colega.

El chico se sonrojó totalmente. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía verse tan increíblemente hermosa?

-T…tú...te ves…- tartamudeó -absolutamente despampanante.

-Bueno- hizo un ademán con una mano enfundada en un largo guante rojo -Tú no te quedas atrás.

Adrien se sentía alucinado, tan sólo ver aquél par de ojos azules mirándolo de aquella manera le ponía la piel de gallina, teniéndola ahí, luciendo de esa manera, hablándole de esa manera, en aquél lugar de ensueño con música de ensueño…

Se percató de la música que sonaba, era un vals: Los Patinadores de Waldteufel.

Se inclinó en una reverencia ante ella.

-Mi lady, ¿me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?

Le ofreció una mano, que también llevaba con guantes negros, y la miró a los ojos mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta y posaba con delicadeza su mano sobre la de él.

-Por supuesto que sí, caballero.

Pronto comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la sala con elegancia, el vestido de la chica se arremolinaba y su cabello se removía al girar, esparciendo su perfume por la estancia de manera de que no había otra cosa que el chico sintiera más. Su olfato, visión y tacto estaban invadidos por ella, su oído por la hermosa melodía y no había nada que deseara más que probar aquellos labios que le sonreían.

-Así que…- la chica rompió el silencio -Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

-¿Saber qué?- Preguntó él sin poner mucha atención, se encontraba escogiendo la manera de besarla.

-Mi identidad.

Esto lo hizo volver en sí.

-¿Tu… identidad?

-¿No era por eso que habías estado raro?- La ojiazúl ladeó ligeramente la cabeza -Vamos, ¿el estar en este baile no confirma tus sospechas?

El chico se quedó atónito.

-Yo… tú…- no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a todo aquello, ¿cómo sabía ella de sus sospechas? Sin embargo tenía razón, que ella estuviera en el baile escolar sólo podía significar una cosa... la miró a los ojos de nuevo -¿Marinette?

Ella sonrió.

-¿Ves? Ya lo sabías.

Era ella. En verdad era ella. No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, su mirada se iluminó.

-¡Marinette!- La abrazó con fuerza sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de la pista de baile, sintió a la chica corresponder su abrazo -Eres tú, siempre fuiste tú.

-Siempre estuve aquí- le murmuró Marinette al oído -Y siempre lo estaré. Te quiero, Adrien.

Su corazón se aceleró, sentía una felicidad que no podía explicar con palabras, con suavidad se separó del abrazo para mirar el rostro de su amada.

-Yo te amo, mi lady.

Titubeante, acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella.

-Adrien- susurró sonrojada.

Se acercó un poco más.

-Adrien- dijo un poco más fuerte, y de pronto lo empujó con fuerza -¡Adrien!

El chico despertó.

-¡Adrien!-White Wolf se encontraba arrodillado junto a él en el puente.

Ya no habían barrotes de hielo, ni cadenas, Chloé se veía a lo lejos hablando por teléfono y cerca de ella Kim yacía en el suelo. No terminaba de entender lo que había sucedido, hasta que escuchó a Ladybug convocando la última parte de su poder.

-¡MiraculousLadybug!

Entonces recordó a Ice King, a Chloé, el Akuma. Tomó aire sorprendido.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, aún estás débil- le dijo el héroe lobo.

¿Ya habían acabado con el Akuma? ¿Sin Chat Noir? ¿Había dormido durante toda la pelea? ¿Qué hacia White Wolf ahí?

-¿Está bien?- Vio a su amada acercarse a él.

-Sí, pero creo que deberíamos llevarlo a su casa- el lobo se incorporó para quedar de frente a Ladybug, Adrien no podía abrir los ojos bien pero alcanzaba a verlos a ellos.

No, ¿por qué estaba él? ¿La había ayudado? Se sintió terrible al no haber combatido con su lady, sentía que le había fallado, no había estado para ella y… él sí.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- le dijo ella y le sonrió -Gracias por la ayuda.

-Cuando gustes.

Se miraron unos segundos y entonces la heroína alzó un puño hacia él y luego de pensarlo un momento, él lo chocó con ella.

-Bien hecho- dijeron al unísono.

Adrien sintió una punzada en su interior.

* * *

Ladybug llevó a Adrien hasta la entrada de la mansión Agreste, el chico aún no podía caminar solo y no había pronunciado palabra en todo el rato. La chica no sabía qué decirle, por unos momentos durante la pelea con Ice King había pensado que lo perdería, en aquél momento quería decirle muchas cosas pero nada que pudiera decirle con aquél traje puesto.

Con suavidad lo depositó en la acera, sentado y recargado en la pared de la barda.

-¿Estarás bien?- Se arrodilló junto a él.

El chico miraba al suelo, sentía una tristeza inexplicable, se sentía traicionado, en su mente se repetía la escena de la heroína chocando el puño con White Wolf. Le dolía recordarlo, creía que aquello era cosa sólo de ellos dos.

-Adrien, dime algo por favor.

La chica sonaba de verdad preocupada, eso hizo que el ojiverde dejara a un lado su tristeza y la mirara. No podía pensar con claridad aún, sentía su cuerpo caliente, la cabeza le punzaba, no podía la tenía muy cerca, podía ver sus ojos y nada más, tal y como en su sueño. Podría acercarse y besarla, terminar lo que en el sueño no había podido.

Alzó lentamente una mano para posarla en la mejilla de la heroína. Ésta se quedó petrificada ante el gesto, en su interior Marinette gritaba en pánico y eso se reflejó con un ligero rubor en su rostro. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué tenía ese gesto con ella? No la conocía… a menos que fuera como aquél artista que una vez había sido Akumatizado y Adrien también gustara de su lado heroico. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Si así eran las cosas… ¿debía tomarlo como algo bueno o malo?

-Gracias por todo- susurró el rubio sonrojado… tal vez demasiado sonrojado.

Ladybug le tocó la cara.

-¡Dios!-Exclamó -¡Estás ardiendo!

Se puso de pie sosteniéndolo junto a ella con un brazo y procedió a llevarlo al interior de su hogar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Adrien no asistió a la escuela.

Para Marinette la jornada escolar pasó rápido, como las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban no había mucho que hacer, los exámenes acababan de pasar y los proyectos estaban listos.

-Nino me invitó al baile- le dijo su mejor amiga a la salida –Anoche apareció afuera de mi balcón ¡fue tan romántico!

La ojiazúl le sonrió a la mulata, imaginado una escena estilo Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Genial!- pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica -Aunque era un poco obvio puesto que es tu novio.

Ella rió.

-La emoción sigue ahí.

Dicho eso caminaron a la salida.

Mientras tanto Ivan sostenía nervioso un corsage de orquídeas rosas afuera del salón. Ya tenía varios meses siendo novio de Myléne y todo parecía salido de un sueño para él, la chica que le había gustado desde primer año de secundaria por fin le había hecho caso… y vaya que de forma dramática con todos aquellos Akumas. Pero todo iba genial, sus padres adoraban a su novia y el padre de ella… bueno, lo aceptaba.

Era el primer baile al que podrían asistir como pareja y eso le ponía bastante nervioso, viendo como el resto de los chicos normalmente invitaban a alguien al baile (con letreros gigantes u ostentosos regalos), pero sabía que Myléne era mucho más sencilla que eso, era parte de lo que amaba de ella, sabía que para ella era mucho más valioso un pin de su banda favorita que una pieza de joyería.

Así que Ivan había conseguido aquél corsage de orquídeas rosas gracias a su abuela, quien tenía una florería, ella le había dejado escoger las flores y le había ayudado a formar el ramillete él mismo para después integrarlo a la pulsera, él sabía que Myléne usaría un vestido rosa, pues lo había mencionado desde que el baile se había anunciado.

Tomó aire cuando vio a su novia salir del salón y se acercó escondiendo el regalo a sus espaldas.

-Myléne.

La chica lo vio y sonrió.

-¡Ivan!- Se aventó hacia él para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla -Creí que ya te habías ido.

-Yo… te traje algo- dijo mirando al suelo tímido y le entregó el corsage, la chica lo miró maravillada -¿Tú… quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

-¡Pero claro que sí!- Gritó entusiasmada y de nuevo se abalanzó hacia él, esta vez para darle un tierno beso en los labios sin importarle que los demás alumnos estuvieran ahí.

Nathaniel había estado observando desde el segundo piso, incluso desde antes de que saliera Myléne, y se había propuesto dibujar su rostro en cuanto viera el regalo, en aquellos momentos se encontraba terminándolo, era un sketch rápido, pero parecía reflejar bien la emoción.

-Tienes mucho talento- le dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Se sobresaltó y volteó.Juleka se sentó junto a él y le dedicó una sonrisa, a lo que el pelirrojo (algo decepcionado) susurró un "gracias" y volvió a contemplar la escena.

-Me alegra que estén juntos- dijo ella siguiendo la mirada del chico -A él siempre le había gustado, aunque conociéndola nunca se hubiera dado cuenta por sí sola.

-No es la única- suspiró el chico.

La chica lo miró algo triste, todo el salón sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Marinette, pero luego del incidente de Demoilustrador no se había atrevido siquiera a acercársele, sentía cierta empatía por él, puesto que ella también sabía lo que era vivir en las sombras.

-¿Por qué no la invitas al baile?- Le dijo.

-¿Qué?- Miró a todas partes, nervioso -¿A quién?

-A Marinette- señaló a la susodicha, quien se encontraba cerca de la entrada con su mejor amiga -Te gusta, ¿no es así?

Nathaniel miró a Marinette unos segundos, sonreía, como siempre, aquella sonrisa siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa y le hacía sentir una calidez inexplicable, era como si aquella chica reconfortara su corazón solo con sonreír. La había observado mucho, mientras dibujaba absorta en su libreta, cuando regalaba panecillos a la clase en navidad desde primaria, la manera en la que ayudaba a la gente que la rodeaba y la pasión con la que lo hacía (a veces le recordaba a Ladybug)… pero también había observado la manera en la que miraba a Adrien, y por eso mismo sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

-Sí, así es- respondió bajando la mirada -Pero a ella le gusta alguien más.

Juleka sintió pena por su compañero, había rumores de que efectivamente, a la chica le gustaba el modelo, pero no había puesto mucha atención y de cualquier manera no había nada confirmado, así que quiso alentar al pelirrojo.

-Deberías intentarlo- le dio una suave palmada en el hombro -Tal vez aún no se ha fijado en ti porque no la dejas que te vea, tal vez están destinados a estar juntos y aún no lo saben, ¿quién sabe?—se puso de pie -Pero te aseguro que nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Dicho esto se retiró con una sonrisa, dejando al chico perdido en los pensamientos que sus palabras habían provocado.

De pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen de él bailando con una preciosa Marinette vestida de gala, esto le hizo sonrojarse ligeramente pero inmediatamente comenzó a dibujarla, antes de que se esfumara.

* * *

Varios días después, Marinette se encontraba diseñando vestidos tanto para la cena del Sr. Bourgeois como para el baile. Toda aquella semana había sido bastante interesante, pues faltaba poco menos de dos semanas para el baile y los chicos realizaban sus invitaciones dos semanas antes siempre, por lo tanto a la chica le tocó ver peticiones bastante elaboradas por parte de los estudiantes de último año más románticos y esmerados.

Ella había asistido a los bailesde su antigua escuela siempre sola, aunque eso jamás había sido un problema puesto que en la secundaria era raro que alguien llevara pareja, pero ahora era distinto, los de primer año empezaban a emparejarse y los de grados más altos ya tenían parejas estables, no podía simplemente aparecerse sola por ahí.

Además, nadie la había siquiera invitado al baile aún.

-¿Qué clase de cena es a la que debes ir?- Preguntó su kwami asomándose por su hombro para ver los diseños.

-Es una cena de beneficencia, recauda fondos para el hospital que atiende a la gente de bajos recursos- suspiró-Algo sobre equipo médico nuevo.

-Wow, suena a que asistirá gente importante.

-Y muy rica-contempló los diseños que había hecho -Así que es muy importante que vaya a la altura si no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-Tranquila, Marinette-Tikki se sentó en la libreta -Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

-¡Marinette!- Escuchó la voz de su madre desde el piso de abajo -¡Te busca un chico!

Se sobresaltó y miró hacia la escotilla que daba a la sala.

-¿Un chico?- Se preguntó en voz baja -¡Ya voy!

La pequeña se escondió entre las ropas de su portadora y ésta se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hasta la panadería. ¿Quién podría ser el que la buscara? ¿Nino? Su corazón dio vuelco, ¿a caso podría ser Adrien?

-Mamá- al llegar al primer piso no vio a nadie.

-Ah, está afuera atendiendo una llamada.

La ojiazúl se acercó a la puerta, desde dentro alcanzó a ver la silueta de un chico vestido de saco y pantalón negros, por su vestimenta no parecía ser Adrien. Pensó en alguien que portara ese tipo de ropas…

¿Nathaniel?

Al salir y poder verlo con claridad se dio cuenta de que no era Adrien, ni Nathaniel, ni… nadie que conociera. El rubio era bastante más alto que ella, no podía ver su rostro, puesto que estaba de espaldas y hablaba por teléfono en un elegante inglés con acento británico.

Cuando colgó la llamada, la chica se aclaró la garganta.

El chico se giró, revelando así un par de impactantes ojos grises.

-Hola, Ladybug.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette se quedó completamente estupefacta. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a aquello? ¿Quién era aquél apuesto chico y cómo sabía su identidad? ¿O es que acaso era una especie de broma? No pudo hacer más que mirarlo atónita.

El chico se rió.

-Eres bastante linda debajo de la máscara, ahora veo porque Chat Noir está tan enamorado de ti, ¿conoce ya tu identidad?

No, eso no era una broma.

-¿Q…quién eres tú?- Apenas pudo sacar las palabras.

Él hizo una reverencia llevándose una mano al pecho y otra detrás de la espalda.

-Mi nombre es Antoine- dijo mirándola aún inclinado -Es un placer al fin conocerla en su identidad civil, Ladybug- al no recibir respuesta, se irguió -Creo que ambos tenemos bastante que preguntarnos, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente?

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró, finalmente decidió que el desconocido tenía razón, pero no tenía permiso de salir en aquél momento, así que sólo quedaba invitarlo a pasar.

Hizo un gesto con una mano indicándole que la siguiera.

-Mamá- se acercó al mostrador, con un curioso Antoine dirigiendo miradas a todas partes en la panadería -Te presento a Antoine, viene a ayudarme con un proyecto escolar.

-¡Oh!- La mujer salió para recibir a la visita -Un gusto, yo soy Sabine.

El chico se inclinó tomándole la mano para llevársela a los labios.

-Un placer.

Ella se rió, apenada.

-Que galante- miró a Marinette y luego de nuevo al rubio -Pareces un poco mayor para ir a la preparatoria…

La ojiazúl miró a su madre y luego al visitante, alarmada.

-Oh, no, estoy en prácticas en la Universidad de París- le dijo sin perder la compostura en ningún momento -Pero estudio en el extranjero.

Sabine murmuró un "interesante" bastante impresionada y dejó que los jóvenes subieran a la sala.

Los modales de Antoine habían sido pulidos desde que se había mudado a Inglaterra, por sus constantes tratos con la realeza aprendió a portarse de la manera más elegante y apropiada, en realidad le gustaba bastante ser de esa manera, se sentía uno de los personajes de las novelas que tanto le gustaban de la literatura del siglo XVIII y XIX. Aunque, por supuesto, podía suponer un problema para él de vez en vez, pues las chicas se sentían especialmente atraídas por la caballerosidad y él difícilmente se fijaba en alguien.

Y cuando lo hacía, solía ser alguien a quien considerara infinitamente interesante, como la chica que tenía enfrente, abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Al entrar se encontró con una sala sencilla con televisor, una cocina pequeña y una mesa alta de madera con sólo tres bancos. Eso quería decir que la chica era hija única.

En cuanto no había moros en la costa, Tikki salió de su escondite y se acercó a mirar de cerca el rostro del chico, éste le regresó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Tikki!-Su portadora la miró inquieta.

¿Cómo es que se revelaba así nada más frente a un desconocido? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Mil pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, estaba intrigada por saber quién era aquél chico y no hallaba la manera de preguntárselo, o simplemente tal vez no hallaba la manera de mencionar nada, estaba demasiado confundida, incluso sentía un leve dolor de cabeza con todo aquello.

-Tú también tienes un kwami- le dijo la criatura, asombrada.

Esto hizo que ella volteara a verlo. ¿Un kwami? ¿Aquél chico? Pero… ¿cómo? Ahogó un grito y recordó las palabras que le había dicho en la entrada, mencionando si Chat ya conocía su identidad… ¿era a caso él?

El ojigrísno dijo nada, en cambio se llevó una mano al saco y lo abrió un poco, dejando así que un pequeño lobo blanco saliera, acercándose a Tikki. Era de ojos grises también, y dos antenas le salían a los lados de la espalda alta, en su barriga apenas se notaba un número ocho de un tono gris un poco más oscuro que el blanco del resto de su pelaje, también hacía un poco de contraste algunos detalles en su cola, patas, orejas y en un copetillo de su cabeza. Era bastante mono.

Un lobo. Marinette bajó la mirada hacia la muñeca izquierda del rubio y en efecto, portaba un bonito reloj de piel cuya caratula tenía pinta de ser muy antigua.

-White Wolf- susurró la chica, estupefacta -Tú eres White Wolf.

-Les presento a mi compañero, Hacchi- les presentó, mirando a Tikki-No se fíen de la seriedad que proyecta- dicho esto miró a Marinette-¿Puedo tomar asiento?

La chica seguía atónita, pero pudo asentir levemente.

¡Aquél elegante y bien educado caballero era descendiente del creador de los miraculous! De alguna manera la chica se sentía en presencia de una celebridad. Sin embargo ya había combatido con él un par de veces, y él le había dicho que podía confiar en él ciegamente… ¿sería que él la había seguido para verla transformarse? Porque sería traicionar su confianza. Comenzó a enfurecerse al imaginarlo siguiéndola hasta su casa.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?- Gruñó entre dientes.

El chico procedió a sentarse, pero el lobito siguió mirando fijamente a la mariquita.

-Así que tú eres el octavo kwami- murmuró ella -¡Wow! ¡Qué gusto! Soy Tikki.

No hubo respuesta.

-Uh…- se acercó un poco más a él -¿No hablas?

-La verdad fue más sencillo de lo que creí- Antoine observó a la joven mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón, se podía ver en su rostro que estaba molesta, él no esperaba menos, sin embargo continuó -Escuché a compañeros de la universidad hablando sobre un "Ladyblog" y me metí a investigar, entre las entradas encontré un vídeo donde tú accidentalmente dejas caer un libro de matemáticas de primer año del colegio Dupont, al tener aquella pista tan directa no pude evitar indagar.

-P…pero- ella se había asegurado de que aquello estuviera cubierto -Luego aclararon que Ladybug existe desde milenios antes y…

-Claro, una buena estrategia- le reconoció -Pero no funciona con alguien que sabe que los miraculous pasan de portador.

Duh, claro. La chica se dio una palmada en la cabeza por siquiera haberlo mencionado.

-Las listas de alumnado están en la página de la escuela y la lista de villanos Akumatizados hasta el momento está en el blog, ¿adivina quién es la única chica de primer año que no ha sido Akumatizada?-

Marinette lo miró unos segundos, sorprendida por lo fácil que era dar con ella, acto seguido dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, decepcionada de sí misma.

-En realidad no estaba seguro de que fueras tú, incluso cuando usas el mismo peinado que transformada- el chico reprimió una sonrisa -Pero tu reacción al llamarte Ladybug te delató. Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con eso, si no quieres que Chat Noir conozca tu identidad...

-Hay una diferencia- a pesar de la vergüenza que le provocaba haber sido tan descuidada, la chica seguía molesta -Chat Noir respeta mi decisión de no querer que sepa mi identidad.

-Bueno, a mí nunca me dijiste que no querías que conociera tu identidad.

-Era un poco obvio, ¿no lo crees?

-No, en realidad no- tenía un aire burlón que sacaba a la chica de quicio.

De pronto se escuchó un gritito, ambos voltearon a ver que el kwami blanco abrazaba con fuerza a la roja. Él había gritado.

-¡Eres tan linda!- Exclamó -¡Y tan suave!

Tikki se reía.

-Ya veo por qué no debía fiarme de tu seriedad- dijo entre risas.

Hacchi restregó su cara con la de ella.

Marinette los miró unos segundos con la boca abierta, procesando lo que estaba viendo. Luego, soltó una risita.

-¡Antoine!- El lobo arrastró a la mariquita consigo hasta quedar frente a su portador, luego la colocó delante de él -¡Mira! ¿Puedo quedármela?

-Hacchi- el chico tomó a las criaturas entre sus manos y las separó -¿Dónde están tus modales?

-¡Pero es que…!

-Es la primera vez que Hacchi conoce a otro kwami- se excusó -Discúlpenlo, por favor.

Tikki seguía riendo.

-¿Lo es?- La ojiazúl recordó lo que Fu le había contado sobre el miraculous blanco, de cómo se creía perdido y nunca había sido visto por otro portador.

El rubio asintió.

-Este miraculous, a diferencia del resto, ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de mi familia- alzó la mano izquierda para mostrar su reloj -Mis antepasados nunca coincidieron con las residencias de los sabios y guardianes, así que por protección decidieron actuar en secreto y pronto aquello se volvió tradición, yo soy el primero en romperla.

Marinette se sumió en lo que Antoine le contaba, jamás había escuchado sobre antiguos portadores de los miraculous de manera tan detallada, y mucho menos viniendo de un descendiente, por lo tanto le parecía muy interesante todo aquello. Sin embargo, él nunca mencionó al creador de los miraculous.

Le habló también de la triste manera en la que el objeto había llegado a su poder, ya que solía pertenecer a su padre, pero éste enfermó de cáncer y en su lecho de muerte se lo entregó, a edad muy temprana. Siendo su único hijo, no tuvo otra opción.

Posteriormente el chico comenzó a contarle sobre sus experiencias en Inglaterra, como White Wolf, la manera en la que solía actuar para que la menor gente posible supiera de su existencia, por supuesto que era más sencillo ya que no tenía que lidiar con Akumatizaciones.

-Hay algo que no entiendo aún- dijo de pronto ella -¿Cómo puede ser un reloj de pulsera un objeto tan antiguo?

-Ah, no lo es. Originalmente era un anillo, como el de Chat Noir, pero milenios después fue convertido en un reloj de bolsillo por uno de mis antepasados, quien descifró la manera de manipular el objeto sin perder su magia- al mencionar aquello por un momento su rostro se rompió en una mueca desaprobación, pero se fue tan rápido como vino -Y finalmente mi abuelo lo adaptó a reloj de muñeca simplemente deshaciéndose de las partes que no cargaban magia y usando las que sí-miró el objeto un momento -Era relojero.

-Vaya- dijo Tikki-No sabía que se podía hacer todo eso con un miraculous.

-En mi familia hay información sobre los miraculous que nadie más tiene.

-Porque eres descendiente del creador- la ojiazúl asintió con los ojos muy abiertos -¿No es así?

Antoine le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Hablaste con el guardián, ¿no es así?- Imitó su pregunta.

-Eh…- se sonrojó al ser pillada, de alguna manera le daba vergüenza que lo supiera, sentía que pensaría que lo fisgoneaba -Y…yo.

-No te preocupes, te perdono. A final de cuentas, he sido yo el que te ha buscado a ti- le guiñó un ojo -Entonces, si me lo permites, me agradaría comenzar a hacer mis preguntas yo.

Marinette tenía muchas más preguntas, pero se sentía satisfecha con la información que había conseguido y de cualquier manera no sabía cómo plantear lo demás que se cuestionaba, así que dejó que el universitario tomara su turno.

Le preguntó sobre la manera en la que había adquirido los aretes y cómo había aprendido a manejar los poderes, por lo tanto la chica le contó toda la historia, agregando los momentos más difíciles que había vivido como heroína, los momentos en los que había estado a punto de ser derrotada y la vez que estuvo a punto de entregar su miraculous, le explicó sobre las intenciones de Papillon y lo que hasta ahora sabía de su forma de atacar, las preguntas parecían bastante aceptables viniendo de alguien que acababa de llegar a París y no conocía la situación.

Entonces comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida privada… sobre sus amistades, sus hobbies, lo que le apasionaba.

-Pues… me gusta el diseño de modas- dijo algo aturdida por el cambio de tema.

Él lo pensó un momento.

-¿Conoces a Gabriel Agreste?

¿Conocerlo? ¡Era su ídolo! Y sin mencionar que era padre de su amor platónico.

-Sí, claro que sí- reprimió una risita -En realidad su hijo va en mi clase.

Antoine notó algo sospechoso en la manera en la que lo mencionó.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo.

Con la imagen fresca de su amado en la cabeza, la chica notó que incluso había algo de él en su visita. Se preguntó por qué los chicos guapos solían parecerse.

-Y a todo esto…- cambió el tema ligeramente sonrojada -¿No es algo peligroso que sepamos nuestras identidades?

-Sí, lo es- el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a donde Marinette estaba sentada.

De pronto se inclinó sobre ella recargando sus brazos en el respaldo a los costados de la chica, de manera que la aprisionó y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Todo fue tan rápido que la joven no pudo reaccionar hasta que tenía ya aquellos ojos grises a centímetros, invadiendo su visión. Se sonrojó por completo.

-Me agrada el peligro- murmuró con aquella voz grave que de alguna manera provocó que la ojiazúl se erizara.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más y se apartó tan rápido como se había acercado.

-Si me disculpas, debo retirarme- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta -Pero nos veremos pronto, cara mia.

Ella seguía sonrojada e inmóvil.

-¡Adiós Tikki!- Se despidió Hacchi entusiasmado -¡Nos vemos después! dicho eso se llevó una manita a la boca para aventarle a ambas damas un beso y se apresuró a reunirse con su portador.

Tikki le sonrió agitando la mano mientras salía.

La puerta se cerró.

-¿Estás bien, Marinette?

-M…muy…- apenas y podía hablar-…cerca…

* * *

Esa noche pudo por fin terminar el diseño del vestido para la gala de beneficencia, sería en dos días y apenas le daría tiempo para hacerlo.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó su kwami-¡Es precioso!

El diseño consistía en un vestido de dos capas: La primera era un vestido de tela lisa sin tirantes que llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, totalmente sencillo. Y la segunda era de muselina (una tela muy fina y transparente), que formaba un segundo vestido encima, de hombros descubiertos, manga hasta los codos, un poco más largo que el primero (hasta las rodillas) y que en la parte de atrás lucía una bonita cola de pato que no alcanzaba a tocar el piso. En la cintura, un cinturón de la misma tela entallaba la figura.

-Lo habría terminado desde antes si no fuera por la visita inesperada- hizo un gesto de desprecio, recordando lo cerca que había estado de Antoine.

-¡Pero ha sido muy interesante!- Respondió la mariquita -Toda esa información sobre el octavo miraculous…-

-A mí me ha parecido arrogante y presumido.

-¡Lo importante es que eres muy talentosa y has logrado hacer un increíble diseño!

La diseñadora soltó una risita.

-A mí también me gusta- contempló su obra satisfecha.

-¡Se te verá estupendo!-Tikki parecía más emocionada que la propia Marinette-¡Oh! Será una cena espectacular y...-la miró con aire malicioso -Adrien estará ahí.

La chica se sonrojó, de nuevo imaginándose bailando con su adorado ojiverde.

-Sólo espero que nada salga mal- dijo con muy poca preocupación, parecía estar más positiva que nunca-Bueno, manos a la obra, este vestido no se hará solo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando por fin la noche de la gala llegó, Adrien sentía un inexplicable nerviosismo.

-Te ves bien- le dijo Plagg acercándose al espejo mientras él se veía.

-¡Plagg, aleja eso de mí! No quiero apestar a queso toda la noche.

-Oh, vamos, mi queso huele mejor que ese horrible líquido que te echaste, ¡puf!- Se quejó dando otro bocado.

El rubio lo ignoró.

Llevaba puesto un elegante esmoquin negro sobre una camisa blanca, se había arreglado la corbata de moño y comprobado que estuviera el saco bien abrochado mil veces, se había retocado su usual peinado de lado otras mil veces y abrochado las agujetas de los zapatos de vestir otras mil veces.

Desde el incidente de Ice King no se había acercado mucho a Marinette, no era por estar molesto ni nada por el estilo (al contrario, se sentía culpable por no haber estado para ella), si no porque estaba buscando la manera adecuada de aproximarse.

Ya había decidido que la invitaría al baile, pero estaba todavía trabajando en la parte de conseguir el valor para hacerlo. Había observado a los chicos de último año hacer sus peticiones de manera jactanciosa, pero él no quería nada de eso, a pesar de tener los recursos para armar el mejor espectáculo de invitación al baile que el colegio Dupont jamás hubiese visto, a él no le gustaba la idea, y esperaba que a su lady tampoco.

Volvió a mirar la bufanda.

-¿Ya sabes cómo se lo pedirás?- El kwami negro había terminado su tentempié y podía acercarse de nuevo a su portador.

Negó.

-Pues yo que tú me daba prisa, no vaya a ser que alguien más la invite primero- se encogió de hombros -Y si alguien lo hace, entonces sí que no querría estar en tus zapatos el día del baile, viendo al amor de tu vida con alguien más.

Ante la nueva imagen mental, el ojiverde hizo un gesto de dolor.

* * *

-¡Fantástico!- Marinette corría hasta el hotel Le Grand Paris sosteniendo la cola del vestido con una mano y con la otra su bolso -¡Voy tarde!

Se había tardado porque no tenía experiencia maquillándose y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su madre, quien le pintó de manera discreta sólo para darle ciertos toques a su rostro. Luego se había tardado de nuevo escogiendo el peinado que usaría para al final optar por soltarse el cabello y dejarlo ser. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era la hora de la gala.

Por fin llegó, dio su nombre al portero y éste no tuvo ningún problema en dejarla pasar, la recepcionista le dio indicaciones para llegar al salón de eventos y la chica se metió apresurada al elevador.

-Es una suerte que haga frío- dijo, revisándose en las relucientes puertas -Todo se mantiene en su lugar.

-¡Te ves espectacular!- Dijo Tikki saliendo del bolso -Con ese vestido seguro atraerás más de un par de miradas.

La ojiazúl rió, no podía imaginar aquello.

-Sí, claro- respondió -Aunque sólo hay una que me interesa.

Tikki le regresó la sonrisa al notar el entusiasmo de su portadora, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre aquella noche.

Cuando al fin llegaron al piso se escucharon aplausos y la voz del Sr. Bourgeois desde un micrófono dando la bienvenida. La puerta al salón estaba al fondo del largo pasillo.

La kwami volvió a su escondite y la joven caminó lo más erguida que pudo, llevaba zapatos de tacón bajo, así que si de por sí caminar sin tropezar no era lo más sencillo para ella, ese día el reto era doble. Correr en las calles no le había dado tanto miedo ya que por la hora no había mucho tráfico y de cualquier manera no había nadie con quien quisiera tener buena impresión, si la veían caer no sería para tanto.

En cambio ahí...

Tomó aire al poner su mano en la perilla y pasó saliva antes de abrir y entrar.

Nadie notó su irrupción, pues prestaban atención a las palabras del alcalde.

Éste se encontraba arriba de un escenario (era más como un desnivel) al fondo del salón, en el cual destacaba un hermoso piano de cola negro que ocupaba gran parte del espacio, el resto estaba también ocupado por una pequeña camerata acomodada en media luna.

El resto del salón estaba invadido por mesas elegantemente decoradas con manteles largos blancos, copas de vidrio cortado, vajilla de porcelana y preciosos centros de mesa con flores blancas diminutas que la chica jamás había visto en su vida. En el centro del techo colgaba un lujoso candelabro de cristal grande que se lucía entre los otros candelabros pequeños que iluminaban el gran salón.

Pero lo más intimidante era la gente que ocupaba las sillas, toda con vestimenta fina de noche, portando joyas ostentosas, tomando de manera agraciada lo que parecía ser champagne.

Marinette no quería dar un paso más.

-¿Le puedo ayudar señorita?- Dijo el que parecía ser el acomodador, haciéndola reaccionar.

-Eh… sí- con cuidado de no rozar a Tikki, sacó su invitación del bolso.

-Por aquí, por favor- le pidió el hombre luego de recibir la tarjeta y echar un vistazo a su lista.

Mientras la dirigía entre las mesas, la joven escuchó lo que el anfitrión decía al micrófono.

-…gente de bajos recursos que necesita nuestro apoyo. Ladybug, Chat Noir y ahora también White Wolf se encargan de protegernos de las amenazas que no está en nuestras manos contener, y nosotros debemos responder a eso haciendo lo posible porque sus objetivos de hacer de Paris un mejor lugar se cumplan, ¿cómo? Salvando a la gente a la que podemos, de las maneras que podemos.

De nuevo aplausos por parte de la audiencia.

Mientras tanto Adrien ya estaba en la mesa que le correspondía, a pesar de que su padre también estaba ahí, había sido asignado a una mesa distinta, así que se encontraba con Chloé y Kim. Chloé no había dejado de parlotear sobre cosas materialistas hasta que el discurso de su padre había comenzado, y el rubio no había quitado los ojos del escenario hasta que escuchó una voz masculina junto a la mesa.

-Su mesa, señorita.

Al voltear se encontró con la chica más preciosa que había visto en toda la noche, con un vestido mucho más sencillo que muchos de los que había visto desfilar a la hora de la entrada al salón, y sin embargo parecía tener mucha más clase, era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelto y notó que le llegaba a los hombros, los rozaba casi acariciándolos, especialmente porque el diseño del vestido los descubría. Se sonrojó.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó tímidamente, se le veía algo incómoda y el ojiverde supo inmediatamente que era porque no estaba acostumbrada a ambientes tan… finos.

Quiso ponerse de pie para ayudarle con la silla pero el acomodador se le adelantó. Extrajo una silla para que la ojiazúl se sentara, y luego la empujó dentro para colocarla justo donde debía estar.

Hasta que estuvo acomodada, se percató de la mirada de Adrien. Se encontró con ella por un momento y luego la apartó, ruborizaba. Pero él la siguió observando, especialmente porque después de apartar su mirada la chica se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y el gesto dejó encantado al rubio.

-También quisiera aprovechar esta velada para darle la bienvenida de manera pública a un viejo amigo- continuó el alcalde -Damas y caballeros, el presidente de Vitbarn, Gustav Piaf.

De nuevo aplausos y el joven Agreste decidió volver a poner su atención en el escenario justo cuando subía el recién mencionado.

Vitbarn era una empresa de tecnología sueca, muy famosa en todo el mundo, fabricaban diferentes tipos de artículos como televisores, celulares, equipo de sonido, computadores, etcétera. Se decía que ganaba mucho dinero.

Pero también, Gustav Piaf era muy guapo, se fijó Marinette. Era alto, de cuerpo atlético, rubio, de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, ojos oscuros, con una bonita barba corta pero pulcramente delineada y cuidada. Vestía de traje con chaleco gris oscuro sobre una camisa azul claro y una corbata azul marino, se había quitado el saco y arremangado la camisa hasta los codos así que se le marcaban los músculos del antebrazo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo al micrófono luego de estrecharle la mano al Sr. Bourgeois, dedicándole a la audiencia una sonrisa de actor de cine, que de alguna manera se le hizo familiar a la joven Dupain.

Continuó hablando, pero Adrien suspiró. Detestaba ver a sus relativos exhibiéndose de aquella manera.

-Oh, Adriekins, vaya que tienes familiares apuestos- dijo Chloé.

-No es mi familiar directo- contestó él volviendo su mirada a la mesa.

-Lo que sea- ella seguía contemplando al orador.

Marinette lo miró y luego miró a su amado. ¿Familiares?

-¿Es familiar tuyo?- Kim le leyó la mente.

-No directo- el ojiverde estaba claramente incómodo -Mi tía estuvo casada con su hermano.

-Vaya- exclamó la chica del vestido rojo, atrayendo como imán la mirada del rubio -Es bastante impresionante.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que cualquier mal pensamiento en la cabeza de él se esfumara y que sus mejillas se tornaran ligeramente rojas. Seguía sin superar lo bien que se veía.

-Bon apetit- dijo el hombre en el escenario y los aplausos volvieron.

* * *

La cena fue espectacular, los alimentos eran muy refinados y exquisitos, aunque para Marinette no había nada como el pan de la panadería de sus padres, Adrien y Chloé estaban acostumbrados así que el único verdaderamente impresionado fue Kim.

Al terminar el postre los comensales se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a merodear por el salón saludando a sus conocidos, cambiando de mesa para hacer plática a otros invitados y el ambiente se volvió mucho más cálido, incluso varias mujeres se quitaron los tacones altos para mayor comodidad. Las risas y charlas se oían por todas partes.

-Marinette- Adrien se acercó a ella cuando estaba de pie junto a la barra de bebidas, no conocía a nadie así que había optado por escoger donde mejor se escuchara la música de la camerata.

Se sobresaltó.

-H…hola- saludó sonriendo, pero luego se arrepintió porque ya lo había saludado antes en la mesa -¿Qué sucede?

Sucedía que el rubio quería de una vez por todas invitarla al baile y deshacerse de su preocupación, pero había aún algo que no lo dejaba sacar las palabras. No podía creer que era tan sencillo hablar en las entrevistas y posar para las cámaras pero invitar al amor de su vida al baile de invierno era un infierno.

Recordó el incidente de la bufanda, su rostro de decisión mientras le hacía la promesa que lo había cautivado, luego el mismo rostro enfundado en la máscara sonriéndole coquetamente en su sueño, el roce de sus manos juntas al bailar el vals.

Cerró los puños.

-Marinette, yo…

-Hijo.

Esta vez ambos se sobresaltaron.

Gabriel Agreste en persona se había aproximado y miraba de manera severa a su retoño.

-A tu tía le gustaría que interpretaras una pieza en el piano.

Éste bajó la mirada, fastidiado. La ojiazúl se emocionó.

-¡Vaya! Eso sería increíble.

El diseñador la miró.

-Eh…buenas noches, señor Agreste- dijo inclinándose en una pequeña reverencia.

-Señorita…- respondió haciendo un gesto similar -Marinette, ¿no es así?

La chica asintió sorprendida al ver que recordaba su nombre.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita, pero ¿podría decirme dónde ha conseguido su vestido?- Dijo a continuación -Es verdaderamente hermoso.

Adrien contempló el rostro de la joven justo cuando éste comenzaba a iluminarse con una radiante emoción que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Muchas gracias, señor- le respondió con los ojos brillantes -Lo he diseñado yo misma.

El ojiverde también sonrió y miró a su padre, que alzaba las cejas impresionado.

-Vaya, ¿es así?- La examinó con la mirada -En ese caso debo felicitarla, usted tiene un gran futuro como diseñadora.

Ella no dejó de sonreír.

-Con permiso- se despidió de ella y miró a su hijo de nuevo serio para que éste lo siguiera.

-Perdona- le dijo a su compañera, bajando la mirada -Nos vemos luego.

La joven agitó la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Adrien no tenía opción, el alcalde ya lo había presentado de manera pública y se encontraba subiendo al escenario, su tía era muy amante de la música y no le extrañaba que hubiera pedido escucharlo tocar.

Mientras se sentaba en el elegante piano, repasó mentalmente las reglas básicas para tocar y echó un vistazo en la carpeta de partituras que el pianista había dejado, para escoger una melodía.

"Für Elise", "Claire de lune", "Valse des fleurs" leyó pasando las hojas de los solos de piano, de pronto su mirada se detuvo. "Les patineurs" en solo para piano _**(**_ ** _watch?v=bygaZYsTHQ8)_** , repasó rápido las notas para comprobar que efectivamente, era el vals de su sueño, con una sonrisa puso la partitura en su lugar y se preparó para comenzar a tocar.

-Esta es para ti, mi lady- murmuró.

Y comenzó a tocar. La introducción le ayudó a familiarizarse con las teclas de aquél piano y el sonido, acariciándolas y golpeándolas ligeramente con el ir y venir de sus manos en las escalas. La melodía comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco, el acompañamiento comenzó a integrarse mientras su mano derecha seguía tocando arreglos de pocas teclas. Hasta que por fin, el primer vals comenzó.

Mientras tocaba, Marinette lo observaba justo donde la había dejado, sonriendo ante la bonita música que salía de manos de su ángel, aquél a quien amaba profundamente. Su corazón se aceleró conforme la música cambiaba, y volvía a la melodía principal, y luego volvía a cambiar. El rostro de Adrien se veía sereno, por momentos cerraba los ojos, pero las miradas que le dedicaba a las teclas eran mucho más emotivas. También notó que movía la cabeza ligeramente, como si siguiera una marea invisible de notas.

-Es bueno- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Oh- suspiró ella sin voltear, absorta en la vista -Lo es.

Silencio de unos segundos.

-¡Disculpe!- Exclamó al darse cuenta de su descortesía al no voltear, y se giró, sólo para encontrarse con un burlonamente sonriente Antoine. Se quedó boquiabierta.

-Buenas noches, _cara mia_.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Cómo haces eso?- Preguntó la chica, frustrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lucir fabuloso?- El rubio mostraba una media sonrisa que habría derretido a cualquier otra adolescente. En el fondo, aún se oía a Adrien tocando el piano.

-¡No!- La ojiazúl se cruzó de brazos -¡Aparecerte así! ¿Me sigues?

-No- el chico se sentó en el taburete alto de la barra -Fui invitado, igual que tú.

-¿Invitado?

Aquél banquete era exclusivamente para personalidades importantes, gente muy rica, poderosa, ¿quién era él en verdad? ¿Algún hijo de millonarios?

Él sólo asintió y recargó un codo en la barra y posó su barbilla en su mano.

Marinette se percató de la ropa que llevaba puesta, parecía bastante más informal que el resto de los invitados: llevaba un traje blanco sobre una camisa negra de seda, pero no llevaba corbata, el saco lo llevaba desabrochado y el cabello revuelto, su pose reflejaba indiferencia, como si de verdad le importara un comino toda aquella elegancia que le rodeaba.

De pronto, la joven miró a los ojos del universitario y se sonrojó al recordar la escena en la sala de su casa, ¿qué pretendía aquél muchacho? ¿A caso sólo quería confundirla? ¿Era así con todas las chicas? ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Así que te gusta Adrien Agreste- dijo un poco más serio, mirando al susodicho.

-¡¿Eh?!- Lo miró alarmada -¡No! Digo, ¡sí!... digo, no pero sí, pero no me… o sea sí me… es que…- suspiró -es complicado.

-Bueno, es un modelo famoso y tiene mucho dinero, cualquier chica moriría por él.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos.

-S…sí, pero…- miró al suelo -y…yo...

-¿Es eso en lo que te fijas, Marinette?- Cuando él dijo eso, se escuchó más cerca de ella, así que levantó la mirada para verlo y lo encontró de nuevo a centímetros de su rostro.

Aquél chico no parecía respetar en absoluto el espacio vital de una persona.

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo sonrojada -¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-No lo sé, intento averiguarlo.

La música cesó y dio paso a aplausos por parte de la gente, la joven miró a su compañero de clase en el escenario y le aplaudió igual, viendo cómo hacía reverencias para dar gracias y luego bajaba del escenario. En cuanto estuvo abajo, se dirigió a ella.

-¡Tocas genial!- Le dijo la chica -Ha sido de verdad increíble.

Él parecía un poco enrojecido, tal vez por la luz del escenario, pensó ella, y sonreía, había disfrutado bastante tocar aquella melodía, era como si ésta comenzara a tener un significado más allá para él, por el sueño, era casi un símbolo ya.

-Has mejorado mucho, es verdad- habló Antoine.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos como platos al oír que le hablaba de tú, ¡que atrevimiento! ¿La gente estos días no tiene educación?

-Mi padre dobló el tiempo de las lecciones- suspiró en cambio el ojiverde -Ojalá fuera tan virtuoso como tú.

El universitario soltó una risita.

-Oh, discúlpame- Adrien le habló a una confundida Marinette -No te he presentado, él es Antoine Piaf, mi primo.

No pudo hacer más que quedarse boquiabierta.

-Ya tuve el placer de conocer a la señorita Dupain-Cheng- el primo de Adrien se incorporó e hizo un ademán para despedirse -Que por cierto, luce espectacular- le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se retiró.

La joven seguía atónita. ¡¿Primos?! ¡¿Aquellos dos eran primos?! Entendió entonces por qué le había parecido que Antoine tenía algo de Adrien en él, y también explicaba por qué la sonrisa de Gustav Piaf le había parecido familiar, era la misma que la de aquél muchacho. ¡Genial! Ahora la molestaría sin descanso con todo aquello, lo sabía, tendría que soportarlo como White Wolf y como Antoine… ¡Ugh! Maldito fuese el día en el que había dejado caer ese libro de matemáticas, nada de eso estaría sucediendo.

Por su parte Adrien sintió celos al oír el comentario de su primo, pero no se preocupó en realidad, sabía que era mayor que ellos y que no era muy afecto a salir con chicas en general, así que lo tomó como coquetería característica de él… si es que lo era, tenía años sin verlo desde que se había mudado a Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Le preguntó a su compañera.

Ésta reaccionó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- No supo qué responder, miró a todos lados -Él… amm… fue… fue… fue a la panadería hace unos días y yo… ¡estaba atendiendo! Así que eh… me dijo… que… -juntó las manos, nerviosa -le… gustaba… ¿el pan?

Sonrió forzadamente.

El rubio la miró sin entender nada.

-¿O…kay?

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio entre los dos jóvenes, una pensaba en lo ridícula que estaba quedando y el otro se controlaba para no mirarla fijamente por lo bien que se veía, no podía superar su apariencia.

-Marinette- dijo de pronto -Yo… quisiera preguntarte… algo…

Ella lo miró, preguntándose primero de qué podría tratarse, pensó en posibilidades pero no se le ocurrió nada más que cosas como que le pediría que le ayudara con su traje para el baile, aunque no tenía sentido puesto que era hijo del mejor diseñador de Paris.

De cualquier forma, el alcalde no le dejó formular la pregunta, pues tomó mando del micrófono.

-¿Todos se divierten? ¿Sí?-Soltó una risita -Hablaba con mi buen amigo Gustav y me mencionó sobre lo bueno que es su sobrino con su instrumento, así que, como ya el joven Agreste nos deleitó, me gustaría pedirle al joven Antoine Piaf que nos haga el honor de tocar algo para nosotros.

Aplausos.

-¿Él también toca el piano?- Reaccionó la chica.

El ojiverde suspiró por haber sido interrumpido.

-Sí.

Entonces el universitario subió al escenario con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano del alcalde, diciéndole algo al hacerlo.

-Pero no es su especialidad.

El ojigrís les dijo algo a los miembros de la camerata y uno de los violinistas le cedió su instrumento, no tardó en acomodarse y probarlo con una pequeña escala. De nuevo miró a los músicos, asintió una vez y la pieza comenzó.

Las cuatro estaciones: Invierno, de Vivaldi, primer movimiento _"Allegro non molto" **(**_ ** _watch?v=XgbkvaLy3Lg)_**

Mientras el intro de la orquesta sonaba, el chico tomó el pedestal del micrófono y lo acomodó para que quedara más alto que él, giró el soporte de manera que quedó apuntando hacia el suelo, se colocó debajo en posición, y se unió a la orquesta en el primer arreglo del solo.

Había algo en Vivaldi que Paganini no tenía, siempre Antoine lo había pensado, siendo ambos sus violinistas favoritos. La música de Paganini a veces lograba cansarlo, pues la sentía desquiciada, en cambio a Vivaldi podía escucharlo el día entero, especialmente si eran conciertos de flauta o violín. Claro que el grado de dificultad de las piezas de Paganini era mucho más alto, los arreglos más innovadores y también tenía melodías muy tristes, pero la música de Vivaldi era todo romance en su mayoría.

Tan sólo pasando el primer minuto la gente estaba ya absorta en la melodía, el chico tenía una ejecución impecable, se movía ligeramente por momentos, casi parecía que se estuviese meciendo.

La escena le pareció preciosa a Marinette, pensó que era un marco perfecto para un dibujante o pintor, aquél guapo chico tocando con la camerata detrás. De alguna manera, sintió que las notas se arremolinaban alrededor de él, dando vueltas hasta que desfilaban al público, revoloteaban en el ambiente, llegando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, el roce de las cerdas del arco con las cuerdas cautivándolos, la precisión de los dedos desplazándose por el diapasón. Lo miró boquiabierta.

Sin dejar de tocar, el ojigrís se puso en una posición en la que podía dedicarle miradas y sonrisas a la joven.

Por razones que no pudo comprender, Marinette sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y su corazón se aceleró, el rubor alcanzó sus mejillas, se sentía apenada pero estaba hipnotizada, no podía dejar de ver al chico tocar, no podía dejar de oír a las notas volar, no podía creer que algo tan bello pudiera salir de manos de alguien, sintió también una emoción dentro de las notas que reventaban en sus oídos, era como si el mismo instrumento amplificara lo que el intérprete cargaba en su interior, como si contara sus más profundos secretos en un idioma misterioso que ella parecía entender, como si el mismo sonido se comunicara con su piel para hacerle sentir aquellos escalofríos y hacerle entender lo que el instrumento le estaba diciendo, lo que Antoine le estaba diciendo.

Recordó lo que había pensado de él antes, lo había tachado de arrogante, de presumido, y en ese momento podía sentir incluso dolor emanando de él. Recordó también su historia, la manera en la que había mirado a otro lado cuando le había contado que su padre murió de cáncer, siempre se mantuvo serio, pero eso sólo demostraba la fortaleza que tenía. Lo recordó también como White Wolf, diciendo cómo había adquirido el valor para rebelarse, luchando junto a ella, salvando a la gente con devoción.

La última vez que había sentido aquél cosquilleo de esa manera, había sido en el incidente de la sombrilla, al inicio de curso.

De nuevo los ojos de Antoine la buscaron y ella le sostuvo la mirada, olvidando todo, deseando inconscientemente no tener que dejar de verle nunca, y que él nunca dejara de verla.

Adrien notó aquella mirada, primero de parte de su primo y luego de Marinette, una punzada le invadió el estómago y de pronto se sintió molesto, ¿por qué se miraban de esa manera? Como si compartieran un secreto que nadie más sabía…

Finalmente la pieza terminó y las ovaciones dominaron el lugar, la gran mayoría se puso de pie para vitorear.

* * *

-Lirios de valle- dijo Antoine sentado en la mesa de los alumnos del colegio -Los centros de mesa son de lirios de valle, ¿de dónde sacó el alcalde lirios de valle en esta época?

Chloé rió.

-Mi padre puede conseguir casi cualquier cosa- presumió y volvió a su pose embobada contemplando al universitario.

-Excepto que su hija tenga modales- murmuró Marinette.

Adrien lo alcanzó escuchar y reprimió una risa, pero a Kim no parecía darle nada de gracia todo aquello.

-Son flores delicadas- continuó, tomando una diminuta flor en su palma -Raras, pero muy bellas- alzó la palma para tenerla a la altura de su boca y con suavidad sopló, de manera que la florecilla voló hasta caer en el regazo de la joven Dupain, que estaba sentada frente a él -Son de aquellas a las que no les puedes quitar los ojos de encima.

La chica tomó la florecilla entre sus manos y levantó la vista a quien se la había mandado, él le miraba con una ligera sonrisa torcida. Ella se ruborizó, viéndose atrapada por unos segundos en los ojos grises enmarcados de abundantes pestañas que parecían quererla aprisionar.

-¡Eres tan inteligente!- Exclamó la rubia abalanzándose sobre el joven Piaf, quien hizo un gesto de frustración y con una sola mano la alejó de él para colocarla en su lugar.

-Gracias, que amable- gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

La ojiazúl se rió por lo bajo.

* * *

-Marinette- Adrien alcanzó a la chica afuera del hotel, todos los invitados se estaban retirando ya, pues era bastante tarde -Espera…

Se volvió para mirarlo, dando un paso hacia él y curiosa por lo que tuviera que decirle para tener tanta prisa, notó que el chico jadeaba un poco, como si hubiera bajado las escaleras del hotel corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó -¿Qué sucede?

El joven Agreste sabía que aquél era el momento, si no se lo decía en ese momento, nunca lo haría. Se llevó una mano al interior del saco donde había enrollado cuidadosamente en un bolsillo la bufanda de motas, la miró unos segundos y se la entregó.

-Yo… no te había devuelto esto- titubeó mientras ella recibía la prenda -Y… quería preguntarte si…- se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró a otro lado- si… ya tienes… pareja para el baile…

La chica aspiró sorprendida, lo que atrajo la mirada del ojiverde, quien se había ruborizado ligeramente. Se lamentó de haberle preguntado, ¡claro que ya la habían invitado al baile!, pensó, ¡Tan sólo debía mirarla! ¡Nadie dejaría que se le escapara una chica así!

Por su parte Marinette estaba sufriendo un colapso interior, Adrien le estaba invitando al baile…. ¿no era así? ¡No! ¡No era así! Sólo preguntó si tenía pareja con quien ir, pero esa pregunta siempre llevaba a una invitación, ¿no? ¡No! No debía hacerse falsas ilusiones, nada era seguro, las cosas no debían asumirse nunca porque las expectativas crecían y luego todo era más difícil de sobrellevar si no salía como ella quería, aparte seguramente Adrien iría con Chloé, no había manera de que esos dos se separaran, a final de cuentas se conocían desde niños.

-Yo…- tartamudeó -No, no… no tengo pareja… aún…

-¡¿En serio?!- El rubio de verdad se sorprendió -¡Genial! Digo, que… que… ¡yo tampoco! Entonces tal vez podríamos…- se frotó un brazo con la mano, nervioso -ya sabes, ir juntos…

Se hizo el silencio, ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿estaba soñando? Por un momento pensó que despertaría en medio de clase de literatura y haría de nuevo un ridículo, pero no, no era un sueño, todo aquello era real, su amor platónico de verdad la estaba invitando al baile. Él la miraba esperando una respuesta, debatiéndose en cómo reaccionaría si le decía que no.

-Te refieres a… ¿una cita?

El rubio de nuevo miró a todos lados y asintió sin decir palabra.

Ahora la ojiazúl fue quien se ruborizó.

-S…sí- respondió algo distraída, pero segundos después volvió en si -¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

-¿Sí?- Al chico le brillaron los ojos -¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Entonces… nos pondremos de acuerdo en la escuela- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió.

-¡Claro!

Acto seguido él volvió al interior del hotel y la chica se giró hacia donde debía partir, pero antes de hacerlo miró al cielo y se llevó las manos a la boca, aguantando las ganas de gritar y brincar de emoción.

Sacó su móvil y se apresuró a llamar a Alya para contarle la noticia, ¡vaya que se emocionaría! Pero no contestó, algo que era normal a aquellas horas.

-¿Pasan por ti?- De nuevo escuchó a Antoine acercándose a ella.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, casi de manera casual pero aún así se veía elegante, era como si las personas de ese nivel social hubieran nacido con elegancia que no les podías quitar ni vistiéndolos de harapos. Aparte, su físico le ayudaba mucho.

-Eh… no, no vivo lejos…

-En ese caso, permíteme acompañarte a casa- se inclinó un poco al llegar a ella, para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, y le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara, algo que era muy común en Inglaterra pero poco visto en aquellos tiempos en Paris.

Ella tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-N… no es necesario, de verdad.

Y por segunda vez en aquella noche, sintió el cosquilleo al mirar los ojos del universitario, sólo que esta vez no había música que lo complementara, si no un aroma dulce muy agradable que él desprendía.

-Insisto- murmuró.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, ella le sonrió.

-Está bien- tomó su brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

En ese momento Adrien estaba regresando para buscar a Marinette y decirle que su chofer podía dejarla en su casa, pero cuando pasó la entrada y miró a su alrededor, la alcanzó a ver doblando la esquina, tomada del brazo de Antoine, con la mirada alzada hacia su rostro y sonriéndole.

Se quedó inmóvil.

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿No había dicho Nino que ella gustaba de él? ¿A caso eso había cambiado? Primero White Wolf y ahora Antoine, ¿por qué todos a su alrededor parecían quererle quitar al amor de su vida? La imaginó tomada de la mano de su primo, transformada haciéndole cariños al héroe lobo, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Ladybug besando al lobo. Se estremeció. No, ella sí le quería, había aceptado ir al baile con él y Nino sabía lo que le decía, además, ¿si no le gustara por qué había tenido tantos detalles con él durante el tiempo que se conocían? Tal vez no como heroína, pero sí como Marinette.

Pasó saliva, tragándose sus celos con ella y volvió a entrar en el hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota de la autora:

Saludos a todas y todos, primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber actualizado esta semana, pero estuve tomando unos cursos que me han quitado bastante tiempo y luego con la escuela fue algo difícil, pero estoy de vuelta y continuaré actualizando cada 5 días aproximadamente.

Aprovecho para comentarles que la verdad esta última semana tuve mis dudas sobre cancelar el fic puesto que siento cierto bajón en el número de votos, vistos y comentarios en el porcentaje de ambas páginas (esta y wattpad), pero he decidido no rendirme y mantener mi esperanza de que esto llegue al éxito que espero.

Quiero anunciarles también que se vienen cosas muy padres, estamos dando cierre a la primera etapa del fic para empezar con los nudos principales, todo esto ha sido sólo el principio, va a empezar el romance como Dios manda, el momento de que los tres héroes conozcan sus identidades por completo y se empiece a desarrollar la problemática principal que leyeron en la sinopsis que es el descubrimiento de la identidad de Papillon. Fuera de eso también está en proceso la traducción del fic al inglés y también un trato que hice con una amiga mía que es muy buena dibujante para que ilustre la historia, así que todo se volverá más interesante de ahora en adelante y seguiré esforzándome por entregarles siempre la calidad que les prometí.

Les pido también que si tienen oportunidad compartan el fic con sus amigos y amigas miraculers, que hagan buenos comentarios y lo recomienden en sus redes sociales, que me apoyen siguiéndome en Amino Ladybug los que tengan cuenta y apoyen con las publicaciones sobre el fic.

Por su atención muchas gracias, los dejo con el cap :)

* * *

La brisa de invierno se había vuelto más fría en el transcurso de la noche, así que en aquellos momentos causaba escalofríos en los hombros descubiertos de la chica de cabello azabache, quien caminaba por las oscuras calles de París del brazo del sobrino del presidente de Vitbarn, quién parecía mostrar un considerable interés en ella y que de hecho le provocaba cosquilleos en intensidades que casi había olvidado.

Era como vivir las primeras semanas con Adrien otra vez.

El chico se quitó el saco y lo colocó delicadamente sobre los hombros de la ojiazúl, sin decir palabra pero dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo envolviéndose en la prenda -Tocas maravilloso- se negó a continuar con el silencio que no le ayudaba en nada a controlar sus emociones.

-Muchas gracias- respondió sonriendo -Me ha tomado años de esfuerzo.

Ella notó que la voz del chico sonaba distinta a cuando estaban en la mesa de los estudiantes, o a cuando había hablado con su primo, era como si le añadiera cierto tono severo al hablar con el resto de las personas y con ella parecía mucho más dulce, incluso sonaba vulnerable.

-Mi madre siempre ha sido muy afecta a la música clásica, por eso se encargó de que yo tomara clases desde muy pequeño, aunque nunca tuvo planeado que yo comenzara a amarlo- miró al frente -Ella quería que mi único amor fuera la empresa familiar, a final de cuentas fue por eso que se casó con mi padre.

-¿Cómo?- La ojiazúl frunció el seño, volteándolo a ver -¿Un matrimonio arreglado?

-¿Te sorprende? Son bastante comunes entre las familias adineradas.

Marinette apartó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la boca, abrumada ante la idea de ser obligada a casarse con alguien que no ama por mero capricho y ambición de sus padres, no entendía cómo podía haber padres que sometieran a sus hijos a tal cosa.

-Pero no fue el caso- continuó él -Mi padre se enamoró de ella de verdad, se conocieron cuando llegó para la inauguración de Vitbarn París desde Suecia y me contó una vez que cuando la vio pensó que era un ángel- ante eso, la chica sonrió -Pero mi madre nunca sintió lo mismo por él, a pesar de que le dio todo y siempre fue un caballero honorable, cariñoso y noble.

La sonrisa desapareció lentamente y de nuevo ambos miraron al frente. Toda aquella historia sonaba demasiado triste, la chica casi podía visualizarlo como un enorme peso que el chico llevaba cargando, una opresión con la que tenía que luchar constantemente.

Se preguntó cómo le haría sentir todo aquello al universitario, se notaba que amó mucho a su padre y pensó en cómo la indiferencia de su madre le pudo haber afectado, en cómo la muerte misma de su progenitor influenció en la persona que era hoy. Es verdad que como héroe y enfrente de otras personas se portaba arrogante, pero estando ahí, con ella, hablándole de su familia simplemente porque le nació… era bastante lindo.

Cuando llegaron a la panadería, las luces ya estaban apagadas, los padres de Marinette sabían dónde estaba su hija y confiaban plenamente en que volvería en cuanto terminara el banquete, por lo tanto no se habían preocupado en esperarla despiertos.

Ambos miraron el edificio y luego se miraron el uno al otro, la chica se ruborizó.

-Debes apreciar mucho a la familia y la vida que tienes- murmuró el ojigrís -Porque todo esto es lo que te ha hecho de la manera que eres, y no hay nada más valioso que eso- la aprisionó con la mirada -No lo que es Ladybug, si no tú: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Los ojos azules no podían librarse de los grises, la sorpresa de lo que acababa de decir hizo que entreabriera ligeramente la boca. Se sintió profundamente halagada… aquél chico la quería por todo lo que ella era, él realmente pensaba que era maravillosa en cualquiera de sus formas, civil y heroica, podía ver a través de ella como si fuese un libro abierto y eso la hacía sentir transparente, con él no podía fingir, no había podido hacerlo desde el momento en el que se conocieron, y aún cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo desde eso, comenzaba a pensar en él de una forma más profunda que como colega.

Su rostro mostraba la misma expresión que aquella vez que se dio cuenta de lo que Adrien le provocaba.

Por su parte Antoine la miraba por simple deleite, tenía años que no había sentido algo como aquello por alguien, tanta admiración, fascinación, respeto. Aquella joven había logrado en poco tiempo y sin insinuación alguna robarle por completo el corazón, como Ladybug era muy interesante y atractiva, pero ella, la verdadera Marinette… era simplemente arrebatadora. No había nada que moviera tanto su interior en aquellos momentos que esa mirada dulce, esas mejillas rosas y toda aquella bondad que emanaba.

Entonces se acercó a ella, inclinándose de nuevo para quedar a su altura y cortando el espacio que los separaba para depositar suavemente un beso en su mejilla.

Marinette seguía inmóvil, aún después de sentir la presión cálida de los labios sobre su fría piel.

-Buenas noches, cara mia- murmuró, se irguió y finalmente se marchó.

* * *

-Alguien tiene problemas con sus emociones- Tikki observaba a su portadora, quien yacía en la cama mirando fijamente al techo, aún sonrojada.

En su mente se repitió el sentimiento que le causó aquél beso, aquél olor, aquellas notas emanando del violín.

-Claro que no- respondió tapándose el rostro con una almohada -Yo amo a Adrien y sólo a Adrien…

-No intentes negar lo que tu corazón te grita, Marinette- la criatura roja le quitó el cojín -Si lo pasas por alto podrías arrepentirte, sé lo que te digo.

Ésta suspiró.

No entendía bien por qué comenzaba a sentir todo aquello por ese arrogante presumido, ¡era todo lo contrario a lo que ella le gustaba! Sólo la molestaba, andaba de arriba abajo luciéndose como si fuera un maldito pavo real, incluso le recordaba a Chloé en todo aquello. ¡Pero claro que no! Él no era en absoluto como Chloé, aquella semana luchando a su lado lo probaba, fuese como fuese tenía un corazón bondadoso y de aquello no había duda, las cosas por las que había pasado en su infancia le hicieron así, era un chico que había sufrido mucho y eso le llevó a convertirse en una gran persona…

Aunque una gran persona ególatra.

-No lo sé, Tikki- se incorporó y tomó entre sus manos el saco que Antoine le había puesto para abrigarla, era muy suave y fino -Parece ser tan contrario a Adrien…

-Tal vez es eso lo que te atrae de él- la kwami le sonrió -Que es muy diferente a ti.

Y tenía razón, aunque Marinette no lo sabía, inconscientemente era todo aquél peligro y malicia lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, le causaba cierta adrenalina que la caballerosidad de Adrien no, ella no sabía que algo así le atraería, eran reacciones inconscientes, cosas que no controlaba pero sí sentía. Era verdad que sólo amaba a Adrien, pero aquella atracción por Antoine podía llegar a convertirse en algo más si se permitía profundizar.

Sólo debía permitírselo.

* * *

La campanilla del elevador sonó cuando éste llegó al octavo piso, de él salió una mujer de cabello negro vestida en un elegante traje sastre gris y una penetrante mirada verde.

Se trataba de Genèvieve Belcourt, una fiel defensora del medio ambiente que había tenido bastante éxito en su trabajo de campo como experta en biología y ecología, se encontraba en París para presentar a la Cour Suprême des Écologistes France (Suprema Corte de Ecologistas Francia) su más reciente estudio sobre una rara especie de hongos que parecía habitar al norte del país, justo en el bosque que la empresa Vitbarn había comprado para abastecerse de madera para un nuevo producto exclusivo de Vitbarn Francia. Sabía que debía ser detenido y es precisamente por eso que había viajado desde su hogar Bordeaux hasta la capital.

-Buenos días, doctora Belcourt- le saludó su abogado cuando ésta entró en la sala de espera.

Ella apenas y lo volteó a ver, continuó con paso firme hasta la gran puerta de la corte con la barbilla alzada y los tacones repiqueteando en el piso encerado.

-Buenos días, Smith- respondió al saludo -¿Todo listo en el papeleo?

-Así es, doctora, los memorándums fueron repartidos hace unos minutos y la corte ya está completa.

-Perfecto- al llegar a la puerta se giró a su colega y le dedicó una sonrisa, de aquellas que personas tan atractivas como ella solían tener y que provocaban que el resto de la gente se quedara atónita. Por fortuna, su abogado ya se había acostumbrado -En ese caso, es hora de patear unos cuantos traseros.

Dicho esto entró en la habitación.

* * *

Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Oh! ¡Debes estar bromeando!- Alya no podía creer la noticia.

Marinette reía.

-Si sigues gritando así, pensarán que te estoy torturando- dijo entre risas.

-¡Dios mío! ¡La tortura es estar sin detalles! ¡Vamos!- Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, haciendo a un lado los libros de historia, estaba ahí para hacer la tarea que habían dejado ese día en la escuela, pero enterarse de la nueva era mucho más importante que nada -¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Dónde te lo pidió?

La ojiazúl seguía riendo.

-Fue bastante inoportuno, a decir verdad- comenzó a contarle -Corrió a encontrarme afuera del hotel cuando la cena terminó y sólo me lo preguntó… aunque a decir verdad parecía algo nervioso…

Otro grito por parte de la mulata.

-¡No lo creo! ¿Cómo te sentiste?- La tomó por los hombros -¿Cómo te sientes?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder para pensarlo, recordó los gritos interiores y las ganas de saltar de emoción, pero todo aquello se veía interrumpido por Antoine, sus palabras y los cosquilleos que le provocaba.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

¿Qué iba a hacer si seguía todo aquello? No podía pensarse a sí misma en una especie de encrucijada teniendo que escoger entre Antoine y Adrien, obviamente escogería a Adrien, siempre lo haría, ¿por qué siquiera consideraba otra opción?

-¿Marinette?- La sonrisa de su amiga también desapareció -¿Sucede algo malo?

Tal vez contarle serviría de algo, tal vez eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, tal vez Alya podría ayudarla.

-Sí…

* * *

La puerta de la corte se abrió bruscamente y una furiosa Genèvieve salió corriendo.

-¡Doctora! ¡Espere!- Detrás de ella, su fiel colega Smith intentaba alcanzarla -¡Aún se puede hacer algo para preservar a la especie! Si presentamos el informe a…

-¡No tiene caso!- La mujer siempre fue muy impulsiva, había elegido su trabajo por el deseo de defender lo que creía correcto a beneficio de las especies que no tenían voz, aquello significaba todo para ella, no poder lograrlo era su más grande pánico y lo que provocaba que perdiera el control de aquella forma -¡Todos son unos asesinos!

Se giró hacia su abogado y le estampó bruscamente el portafolio en el pecho, provocando que éste se quedara inmóvil de la impresión, sólo observando cómo su jefa bajaba corriendo las escaleras de emergencia a punto de tirarse a llorar.

Muy lejos de ahí, un ventanal se abría, dejando a la vista del dueño la ciudad entera.

-¡Cuánto potencial siento!- Exclamó Papillon -Tanta pasión siendo convertida en odio, odio al mundo, a la gente y a lo que se cree que está bien- rió -Nada está bien.

Extendió su brazo, atrayendo a su mano a una de las mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, invocando así al poder de su miraculous.

-Acércate, mi querido Akuma- le murmuró a la mariposilla que caía en la red, justo antes de aprisionarla en sus manos y cargarla de energía, aquella que la teñía del color oscuro que caracterizaba a sus creaciones -Muéstrale a esa alma confundida el camino correcto.

Genèvieve había llegado al fin al exterior del edificio y jadeaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, recordó todos los años de investigación que gastó, el tiempo que pasó junto aquella especie, descubriendo sus secretos, sus beneficios y aún a la gente le importaba un comino. Furiosa se quitó los guantes de las manos, sentía mareos a causa del coraje, incluso náuseas, la especie que había aprendido a amar con el tiempo sería asesinada, masacrada por criaturas sin corazón cuyo único objetivo era conseguir dinero.

-Los odio a todos- murmuró muy bajo para luego alzar la voz -¡A todos!

Su puño se cerró fuertemente, estrujando los guantes en los que segundos después se paró la mariposilla negra.

-Hola, Madame Fougère, soy Papillon- resonó la voz en el interior de la doctora -Ahora podrás enseñarle al mundo lo que es correcto sin que nadie se oponga. A cambio necesitaré un favor de tu parte.

La mujer rió.

-Por supuesto, Papillon.

Y la negrura la envolvió, transformándola.


	11. Chapter 11

A Alya no le había gustado la idea de que su mejor amiga gustara del modelo de la clase al principio, pues creía que sería un Chloé más, fue con el tiempo que se dio cuenta de la persona que era y había entendido también el por qué de los sentimientos de la chica.

Marinette no era como el resto de las chicas, lo sabía, había algo especial en ella y en su forma de tratar a las personas, como si hubiese sido concebida con un don del que no se daba cuenta ella misma, pero la gente a su alrededor lo notaba, Nathaniel se había enamorado de eso y Chloé lo envidiaba, siendo así, las posibilidades de que Adrien lo notara eran altas, sólo se necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Era por eso que se esmeraba tanto porque éste se diera la oportunidad de conocer a la ojiazúl, estaba segura de que lo vería, siendo la persona que el rubio era tenía que hacerlo y al recibir la noticia de la invitación al baile era como si todos sus esfuerzos hubiesen al fin tenido un resultado, incluso se sentía orgullosa de haber colaborado, esperaba que aquellos dos fueran pareja pronto, una pareja ejemplar.

Pero entonces la chica de cabello azabache desvaneció su sonrisa, lo que inmediatamente tomó como una clara señal de que algo andaba mal.

Efectivamente, andaba mal todo.

-¿Su… primo?- Estaba completamente confundida ante lo que su amiga le acababa de contar.

-Sí- respondió ella, había intentado contarle los detalles más importantes siempre manteniendo la lógica de manera que ocultara toda relación con sus identidades heroicas.

-No entiendo nada.

-Sé que es algo inesperado, lo ha sido para mí también… y honestamente yo tampoco entiendo nada.

Alya no sabía qué decir, ¿tanto esfuerzo para que de pronto llegara aquél universitario a jugar con las emociones de su amiga? Sonaba a un típico rico presumido y no le agradana en absoluto, se sentía como cuando se fanatizaba con algún personaje de sus comics y se volvía fiel seguidora de su equipo.

Entonces el timbre de notificación de su móvil sonó.

-Diablos- masculló -Un akumatizado acaba de causar un lío en el Campo de Marte, debo ir antes de que Ladybug aparezca- tomó su bolso rápidamente y abrió la escotilla para bajar, cuando su cabeza iba a desaparecer por el agujero, le dedicó una última mirada a la ojiazúl-Esta conversación no ha terminado.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido, Marinette subió corriendo las escaleras al balcón superior del edificio.

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación viendo por el ventanal mientras Plagg dormía en algún lugar por ahí.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, había podido por fin invitar a su amada al baile de invierno, pero ese buen momento se veía opacado por las evidentes insinuaciones de su primo. ¿A caso su primo en verdad gustaba de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría posiblemente haber visto en ella conociéndola de tan poco tiempo y tan poco?

Negó con la cabeza y encendió el televisor para distraerse, confiaba en que Ladybug era su alma gemela, su media naranja, eventualmente estarían juntos, si de verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro todo saldría bien al final.

Y si no estaba saliendo bien, entonces no era el final.

-…está causando pánico en las calles de París- decía NadjaChamack en la pantalla, mostrando imágenes de lo que parecían ser jaulas de ramas verdes aprisionando civiles y después a Ladybug persiguiendo a una villana akumatizada de traje verde.

-Hay problemas- su gesto cambió por completo, cada que la gente corría peligro cualquier otro pensamiento de su vida cotidiana perdía toda la importancia, su cabeza se ocupaba completamente en la situación que debía solucionar y Adrien Agreste dejaba de existir para convertirse en Chat Noir-¡Plagg!

El kwami salió de entre las almohadas de la cama, tallándose los ojos perezosamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No es momento de siestas, ¡hora de trabajar!- Le informó su portador mientras éste se acercaba a él -¡Plagg, transfórmame!

* * *

La batalla se llevaba a cabo en el patio del museo Louvre, el crepúsculo comenzaba a desvanecerse abriendo paso a la noche.

Ladybug se encontraba saltando entre las ramas de una especie de construcción que Madame Fougère había creado con plantas verdes de tallos tan gruesos como troncos de árbol y llenas de espinas por todas partes, no había podido evitar espinarse un par de veces pero no más allá del antebrazo o la pantorrilla, nada grave.

En la punta de la pirámide Louvre, se encontraba la villana, siendo alzada por una telaraña de lianas que salían del enredijo de ramas que invadía el lugar, todo el terreno se había vuelto una completa maraña de troncos, tallos, hojas, espinas y demás.

Su traje consistía en un vestido verde oscuro de hombros descubiertos y falda corta que dejaba a relucir unas esculturales piernas que terminaban en botas cafés de medio tacón y agujetas, su piel lucía un tono verde claro y su cabello un flamante rojo que parecía brillar, igual que el verde de sus ojos. De entre su cabellera sobresalían sus orejas puntiagudas, como las de un elfo, y sus poderes parecían salir de los largos guantes cafés que enfundaban sus manos.

Una esfera de tierra quiso atacar a la heroína pero ésta la esquivó.

-Veo que no te gusta ensuciarte las manos- le gritó Ladybug desde su posición aún desventajosa.

-Para eso estás tú- le gruñó en respuesta antes de lanzar otro ataque.

Hizo girar su yoyo para protegerse y logró disolver la esfera, sin embargo se ensucio en el proceso y un poco de tierra le cayó en los ojos. Su vista se nubló.

-No soy una persona con la que puedas bromear, Ladybug- las lianas se elevaron más, desplazándose hacia la presa de quien las controlaba -Me entregarás tu miraculous o verás tu fin.

Entonces una enredadera ascendió por entre las ramas en las que la chica estaba parada y la tomaron por los tobillos, impidiendo que se moviera al tiempo que más tallos comenzaban a alzarse a su alrededor, encerrándola en una jaula verdosa y llena de espinas.

La heroína se talló los ojos, sintiendo el ardor que la suciedad le provocaba y poco a poco se le unieron los pinchazos de las espinas.

-Lo pedí por las buenas, pequeña mariquita- una de las ramitas se acercó titubeante a las orejas de la prisionera, dispuesta a enrollarse en aquellas piezas de joyería y arrebatárselas.

Pero entonces fue golpeada por un bastón plateado que la alejó de inmediato del miraculous.

-¿Alguien llamó a un jardinero?- Dijo Chat Noir-Parece que olvidaron podar el césped.

La villana hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-¡Nunca lo lograrán!—exclamó alzándose de nuevo con ayuda de las lianas, y un brillo saliendo de sus guantes.

-¡Resiste, mi lady!

El piso del patio del museo estaba lleno de hoyos de donde salían los gruesos troncos que formaban aquél enredijo, y de esos mismos de pronto comenzaron a salir criaturas verdosas que parecían estar hechas de ramas también, cubiertas de fango, alargadas y con tentáculos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

Nadie le respondió, las criaturas se lanzaron sobre él con movimientos ágiles, tal vez unas quince o veinte de ellas, el gato comenzó a luchar con destreza y derrotarlas una a una, pero cada que las lanzaba lejos, éstas se levantaban y volvían a arremeter contra él.

De pronto una quiso tomarlo por la espalda y éste alcanzó a verla, justo a tiempo de extender su bastón hacia atrás de manera que la alejó, mientras tanto se acercaron dos por los lados y una al frente, dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó sobre los hombros de la primera criatura, lo que la descontroló y provocó que chocara con la segunda, ambas cayeron al suelo y el héroe se impulsó para dar una vuelta más, esquivando a la tercera que terminó tropezando con aquellas tiradas.

La pelea continuó, todo era un lío de fango, tentáculos, cuero negro y golpes.

-¡Nunca derrotarás a mis fungos!- Gritó la mujer y comenzó a reír.

Chat empezaba a perder la paciencia, sentía sus músculos calientes por el esfuerzo, el sudor escurría en su rostro, sus mejillas dolían por las muecas de enojo, una de aquellas… "cosas" le había hecho una herida.

Hasta que por fin el destello blanco y plata de White Wolf planeando en el aire sobre su frizbee se distinguió y Chat sintió, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, alivio al verlo.

-Pero, ¿qué es todo esto?- Preguntó en tono burlón al ponerse de pie en su disco volador y flotar a la altura a la que se encontraba la akumatizada-Querida, te dije que no te emocionaras con el fertilizante.

Una liana se apresuró a darle una bofetada. El héroe rió.

-Tampoco es para que recurras a la violencia.

-¡Wolf!- Le gritó su contraparte -¡¿Quieres ayudarme?!

El lobo dio una voltereta saltando fuera de su arma y tomándola en el vuelo, para aterrizar junto al gato.

-¡Ignóralos!-Papillon le habló a su víctima -¡Ve a donde Ladybug y toma su miraculous ahora!

Madame Fougère mostró los dientes, furiosa ante las burlas de los héroes y ante tener que hacer lo que el villano le pedía, sin embargo no dijo nada y movió las lianas con sus poderes para volver a donde había dejado a la heroína.

La mariquita, por su parte, se sentía muy débil, no estaba segura de por qué, pero los deseos de tirarse y cerrar los ojos se hacían más fuertes cada minuto, y todas aquellas espinas pinchándole la piel no ayudaban.

-Y el día ha llegado, en el que el gato pide ayuda al perro- White Wolf soltó una risa al ver a Chat tan agotado.

-Ladybug está atrapada- informó en cambio el ojiverde, haciendo caso omiso de su burla.

-Encárgate de ello- la voz del recién llegado cambió.

-No podrás solo, son demasiados…

-¡Encárgate de Ladybug!-Gritó el ojigrís y le dedicó una mirada directa a los ojos, de la manera más seria que jamás lo había visto, notando la enorme preocupación que lo invadía.

Chat sintió una punzada en elestómago, pero sólo asintió, extendiendo su bastón para dirigirse hacia la jaula de lianas.

El héroe de blanco lo miró marcharse y frunció el ceño, justo cuando el rugido de una de aquellas criaturas le anunció que era su turno de luchar. La miró, con la expresión más segura y decidida que un héroe puede tener en su rostro, aquellas expresiones de valor que la gente solía hallar reconfortantes en sus héroes, porque eran aquellas que los hacían sentir protegidos, que les hacían saber que podían confiar ciegamente en ellos.

Abrió las piernas más, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas y los codos, para luego alzar las manos por encima de su cabeza y juntarlas, provocando que sus músculos del antebrazo se marcaran.

-¡Alpha Howl!- Gritó, invocando por primera vez desde que había llegado a París su poder, el poder de su miraculous.

Entonces, un halo de luz banca se desprendió de su cuerpo y alzó la mirada al cielo, estirando su cuello cuanto podía y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el poder invadiéndolo, preparándolo para ser usado. Dejó caer sus brazos aún con las manos entrelazadas hasta la altura de su pecho y ahí, con fuerza, flexionó los codos hasta quedar en posición de ataque bruscamente, y justo cuando sus puños se cerraban a la altura de sus hombros, tal y como un juego de cartas se expande en una mesa, aparecieron a los costados del héroe alrededor de siete copias exactas de él mismo, en la misma posición, con aquél mismo gesto decisivo.

Las criaturas que se acercaban emitieron otro gruñido, caminando medio tropezando con sus propios tentáculos, medio resbalando con sus propia viscosidad, sus ojos parecían ojos de mosca, como con una pequeña red cubriéndolos, White Wolf se fijó que las criaturas tenían diferentes colores de ojos y logró notar que debajo de la pequeña red, la mirada parecía asustada, probablemente eran ojos civiles atrapados en toda aquella gelatinocidad. Sintió la furia subiendo por su estómago y gruñó también, provocando que sus copias comenzaran a moverse ansiosas, deseando pelear, sintiendo el deseo de pelear que sentía él mismo.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

-Muy bien, chicos- le dijo a sus copias -¿Quién quiere ensalada?


	12. Chapter 12

No había luz, todo era negrura, no sentía ni una pequeña ráfaga de aire, ni un sonido familiar, se sentía como si estuviese debajo del agua, sus oídos sólo escuchaban un molesto pitido y sentía peso encima de ella, pero no sentía sus extremidades, no sabía si aún tenía piernas o brazos, lo único que podía sentir eran pequeños dolores punzantes esparcidos, no sabía dónde ni cómo, pero sentía piquetes, ya no recordaba lo que había estado haciendo, dónde estaba, apenas y podía recordar lo que era: una heroína.

Una voz tomó forma entre la bruma.

-¿Sientes el veneno de mis queridas, no es así? Las plantas son tan letales como los humanos, pero éstos se aprovechan de que ellas son nobles, ¡ya no más!Yo me encargaré de que paguen todos- la voz se acercaba más -Especialmente los Piaf.

Entonces los puntos de luz comenzaron a aparecer, haciéndose poco a poco más grandes hasta formar un pequeño agujero en la negrura.

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos, mirando a través del agujero el rostro sonriente de Madame Fougère.

-Te dije que conmigo no bromeabas, niña- murmuró, introduciendo un brazo a la jaula lentamente, parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

Y así era, se sentía triunfante, una vez que el miraculous de la mariquita estuviera en su poder, derrotar a los otros dos mentecatos sería sencillo, así que disfrutó cada segundo, tocó el rostro exhausto de la heroína, deslizó sus dedos por aquél cabello azabache hasta sus oídos y presionó el pulgar y el índice contra uno de los aretes para girarlo suavemente y desprenderlo.

La luz de la transformación se fugó por entre las ramas de la jaula mientras Chat llegaba al lugar hecho una furia y golpeaba con fuerza en el estómago a la villana con su bastón.

El arete salió volando.

-¿No quieres juegos? ¡Bien! ¡Basta de juegos!- Exclamó furioso el héroe mientras la akumatizada se levantaba riendo.

Mientras tanto ocho White Wolfs luchaban enérgicamente contra las criaturas fangosas a las que la akumatizada hacía llamar fungos. Uno tomaba del cuello a una de ellas con ambas manos, para alzarla sobre su cabeza y azotarla contra el suelo mientras que otro se ponía en cuclillas para dar una ágil patada a las piernas de otra criatura para que cayera encima de la recién tirada, a su vez otra copia luchaba espalda con espalda con uno igual a él contra cuatro criaturas a la vez, procurando golpear lo menos posible y esquivar con destreza para mantenerlas ocupadas mientras el frizbee plateado pasaba siseando junto a ellos para golpear la cabeza de tres criaturas seguidas que se dirigían al héroe original, quien recibió su arma de vuelta tranquilamente y tomó aire para dar un brinco girando, esquivando a un fungo que se acaba de lanzar a él, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, y aún en el aire el lobo volvió a lanzar el frizbee para golpear en el pecho a otra criatura que se encontraba cerca.

Ésta cayó cerca de donde Chat se hallaba combatiendo contra Fougère, usando su bastón como sable contra una liana que la villana había tomado como látigo. Le enrolló su arma en el pie y lo hizo arrastrarse en el suelo, a lo que el héroe soltó un grito algo cómico, pero en el recorrido extendió su bastón de manera que hizo tropezar a la mujer y le dio tiempo de zafarse de la liana, pero justo cuando levantaba la mirada, ella ya estaba casi encima de él con un nuevo látigo alzándose sobre su cabeza, lista para atizar.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera, el gato abrió mucho los ojos y miró cómo la planta espinosa se doblegaba ante la fuerza de la mujer en cámara lenta, tomando vuelo para darle en el rostro.

Sin embargo, el frizbee le arrebató el arma de las manos.

El ojiverde miró a su colega aún asustado.

-No me agradezcas- dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo de nuevo al campo de batalla.

Jadeando, el héroe de negro volvió a mirar a su contrincante y se incorporó lo más rápido posible, mientras ella barría con la vista el suelo buscando su arma.

Atentó contra ella.

White Wolf dejó a sus clones luchando y se montó en su arma para planear hacia donde Ladybug se encontraba, desde arriba pudo ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Marinette en su identidad civil sobresaliendo desde el agujero de la jaula. Se alarmó, especialmente porque Tikki yacía junto a ella en el mismo estado.

-¡Marinette!- Le llamó saltando hacia ella desde aún metros de altura y con cuidado la sacó de su prisión-¡Mari! ¡Por favor, responde!

La tomó entre sus brazos y presionó su dedo medio e índice sobre su pulso para confirmar que estaba viva, luego inspeccionó el enredijo de plantas a su alrededor y unas cuantas ramas abajo visualizó el arete que le faltaba.

Pero él no cabía por ahí.

Podría llamar a Chat para que usara el Cataclismo y alcanzara el arete, pero eso significaría revelar la identidad de su amada ante lo que consideraba su competencia, y muy por encima de lo que ser competencia significaba, si Chat descubría la identidad de Marinette por su culpa ella jamás lo perdonaría, lo sabía, aún siendo una situación tan riesgosa como aquella.

Sólo había una solución.

El gato seguía luchando contra la akumatizada, esperando fielmente que su colega se estuviera encargando de Ladybug, cuando de pronto notó que los clones del lobo a su alrededor desaparecían, dejando a los fungos que habían estado aprisionando libres, éstos inmediatamente se lanzaron sobre él y lo tomaron de pies y brazos para inmovilizarlo y dejarlo a merced de Fougère, quien rió ante la lamentable situación de su enemigo.

-Vaya, vaya, alguien se quedó sin manada.

Chat pasó saliva.

-¡Hacchi!- Antoine miró asustado a su kwami en cuanto éste salió del miraculous exhausto -¡Marinette está herida, tenemos que hacer algo!

El lobito se dejó caer en una rama.

-No siento mi cuerpo- murmuró con aquella vocecita dulce que tanto amaba su portador.

-¡Hacchi!- La súplica en su voz era desoladora -Por favor, sé que estás rendido, pero esto es grave, Marinette y Tikki están inconscientes.

-¡¿Tikki?!- La criatura reaccionó de golpe -¡Tikki! ¡No!

Miró a todas partes, igual que lo que había hecho su amo hacía unos minutos y de igual forma localizó el arete, rápidamente se escabulló entre las ramas para llegar a donde la joya se encontraba y salió hecho una bala hasta la oreja de Marinette. Con cuidado lo colocó de vuelta.

Ambos miraron a las chicas por unos eternos segundos, hasta que poco a poco abrieron los ojos. La pequeña primero, seguida de su portadora.

-¡Están bien!-Hacchi parecía haberse librado de la peor angustia del mundo -¡Tikki!- Corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Antoine?- Murmuró Marinette.

Él la silenció dulcemente.

-Estás muy débil, pero estás bien, debes recuperarte para volver a la batalla y capturar el akuma.

-El… akuma…- por un momento la chica no entendió, pero poco a poco las imágenes de lo sucedido le vinieron a la mente y abrió mucho los ojos -¡Madame Fougère! ¡Chat Noir!

-Está solo, debo ir a ayudarlo, así que por favor ve a recuperarte- suavemente la ayudó a erguirse hasta que estuvo sentada y se separó -Te necesitamos- dijo y luego miró a su kwami soltar a Tikki-Hacchi, eres fuerte, aún puedes con esto.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Puedo con todo!- Exclamó, pero su tono de voz decía lo contrario, lo que conmovió a su portador, pues él lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que aún sintiéndose a punto de desmayarse jamás le diría que no a una batalla y menos si habían vidas civiles de por medio, su kwami era la criatura más entregada que jamás había conocido y lo adoraba por ello.

-¡Así se habla!- Le dijo -¡Hacchi, transfórmame!

* * *

Cuando Ladybug volvió, Chat y Wolf habían logrado encerrar a Fougère en una jaula creada seguramente por el Cataclismo del gato, ambos se encontraban luchando espalda con espalda contra los fungos que parecían no rendirse nunca y la villana simplemente gritaba desde su prisión.

-¡Esto no me detendrá! ¡Mis fungos me sacarán de aquí!

-A menos que yo lo impida- respondió la heroína aterrizando frente a su enemiga.

Ésta la miró alarmada.

-¡Tú!- Había un desprecio infinito en su voz -¡Yo te quité el arete! ¡Estabas muerta! El veneno…

-Ah, parece que no sabes que las mariquitas tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado- le sonrió, haciéndola molestar más e invocó su poder -¡Lucky Charm!

Se materializaron un par de tijeras de podar rojas con motas negras, lo que causó que la heroína riera ante la ironía del asunto.

-Bueno, hora de hacer jardinería.

Con cuidado cortó unas cuantas ramas de la jaula, las suficientes para dejar libre el paso a las manos de la villana y procedió a quitarle los guantes.

Los chicos seguían luchando cuando escucharon a su amada purificando el akuma, así que decidieron retroceder para dejar el paso libre a los civiles en cuanto se destransformaran de aquellas asquerosas criaturas.

-Adiós, mariposita- se despidió la ojiazúl del bichito que volaba lejos de aquél desastre, tomó con fuerza las tijeras, aún sintiendo un poco de mareo por todo el asunto que había pasado en el transcurso de la noche y lanzó alto el objeto -¡MiraculousLadybug!

El vivero no tardó en desaparecer, regresando París a tal y como lo había dejado aquella tarde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se sentó en la escalinata de la escuela para meditar sobre lo pasado la noche anterior, de cierta manera no podía evitar pensar que le había fallado a sus colegas, que había sido débil, que si no hubiera sido por White Wolf, todo habría salido mal, si no hubiera sido por Antoine no sólo su identidad habría sido revelada frente a Chat, si no que su miraculous estaría en poder de Papillon y probablemente el de Chat también, todo esto le hacía cuestionarse por milésima vez desde que había comenzado el curso escolar si realmente ella era la indicada para ser Ladybug.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz preocupada de su kwami le hizo voltear a su bolsa, de donde la pequeña se asomó precavidamente.

-No exactamente- respondió con un suspiro -Pero ya se me pasará- y le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Por su parte Adrien se sentía igual o peor, sabía que su amada había estado en grave peligro y de cierta forma se sentía culpable por ello, si no hubiese sido por White Wolf tal vez las cosas hubieran salido muy mal, y todo porque se dejó llevar por su ira en vez de razonar y ayudarla, prefirió descargarse contra la villana en vez de pensar las cosas, de encontrar una solución. Suspiró y abrió el casillero.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo la adicción humana a estarse torturando-Plagg se encontraba comiendo queso en una esquina -Sí, hiciste mal las cosas, pero ¡por dios! Ya déjalo atrás.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- contestó el rubio -No pusiste en peligro al amor de tu vida.

-No, tú me pusiste en peligro de no volver a ver al amor de mi vida- alzó su bocadillo -Pero heme aquí.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puertecilla.

-¡Adriekins!- De la nada Chloé apareció, lanzándose a él con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

Él suspiró.

* * *

Un grito hizo que la ojiazúl reaccionara y se levantara de golpe de su lugar. ¿Otro akuma? No se sentía con ánimos de luchar aún, no estaba segura de querer ver a los ojos a Chat Noir de nuevo sabiendo que había estado en peligro por su culpa, no quería tener que enfrentar a White Wolf sabiendo que la había visto en un estado tan lamentable y vulnerable.

Para su fortuna, lo que salió de la escuela no fue un monstruo akumatizado, si no Chloé hecha una furia, con el rostro rojo de ira, la postura tensa y los puños cerrados, seguida de una preocupada Sabrina que sólo revoloteaba a su alrededor intentando calmarla.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Gritó, llamando las miradas de todos los que se encontraban afuera, y caminó directo hacia la azabache -¡Tú! ¡Espero estés feliz de haber ganado tus jueguitos de manipulación! ¡Pero no ganarás la corona! ¿Lo oyes? ¡De eso yo me encargo!

Dicho eso, salió corriendo lejos de la escuela.

Marinette quedó atónita, no entendió nada de lo que sucedía hasta que alzó la mirada y vio que bajando las escaleras estaba un grupo de estudiantes (que seguramente habían salido por curiosidad) y entre ellos Adrien se dirigía a ella, con el gesto algo decaído.

-Lo siento, Marinette- le dijo en cuanto la vio -No le ha caído bien la idea de que iremos juntos al baile- suspiró.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No te preocupes, ella así es, se le pasará después.

El gesto del modelo no cambió.

-Escucha…- tomó aire, como titubeante ante lo que le quería decir -Siento mucho causarte este tipo de problemas, jamás ha sido ni de lejos mi intención yo…- otro suspiro -De verdad lo siento.

Ella no supo qué responder, aunque de cierta manera sintió que había una intensión oculta en las palabras de su amado. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Adrien- le dedicó una gran sonrisa -Tú no has provocado nada malo, ¡al contrario!

Pero él sabía que no era así, pues su disculpa obviamente no era por lo de Chloé, si no por su incompetencia de la noche anterior, pero sabía que no podía decirle nada aún, no era el momento, si no quería que ella lo terminara odiando debía esperar un poco más.

Así que sólo le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándose llevar por lo que aquél par de ojos brillosos le provocaban en su interior.


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

 ** _¡Saludos a todas las seguidoras!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y continuar apoyando el fic, afortunadamente las cosas por acá en el mundo real ya se relajaron así que a partir de ahora no me detendré hasta terminar el fic, mi meta es terminarlo antes del estreno de la segunda temporada así que seguro no faltará mucho._**

 ** _También les comento que el fic está siendo ilustrado por varios artistas, en la otra plataforma en la que lo publico he podido subir las imágenes pero ya que esta no lo permite, próximamente haré una galería y les explicaré cómo verla :)_**

 ** _Si alguien es dibujante que haga trabajos digitales y quiera participar, me pueden dejar su página de deviantart o facebook en los comentarios para ver su trabajo y ponerme en contacto con ustedes para discutir precios y escenas._**

 ** _De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo al fic, sigan disfrutando y compartiendo con sus conocidos del fandom._**

 ** _¡Que la fuerza les acompañe!_**

* * *

Nathaniel caminaba hacia su casillero, la jornada escolar había llegado a su fin así que se disponía a guardar sus útiles e irse a casa, trabajaba en un par de diseños para vestidos que sus compañeras le habían pedido que hiciera para poder mandarlos a hacer. Él realmente no comprendía por qué las chicas no podían limitarse a simplemente comprar un vestido de la tienda.

-¿Escuchaste el escándalo que armó Chloé?- Dijo algún compañero de uno de los casilleros cercanos.

-Sí, sí, ¿qué sucedió?- Respondió otra voz.

-Adrien Agreste invitó a otra chica al baile y Bourgeois se puso como loca.

-¡No juegues! ¿A quién invitó entonces?

-No lo creerás… Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Fue como si alguien le hubiese dado una bofetada a Nathaniel, ni siquiera había terminado de planear de qué manera invitarla al baile y Agreste ya le había ganado… ¡era obvio! ¿Cómo pudo haber siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de ir con Marinette? Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba más que enamorada del modelo.

Entre su lástima por sí mismo y el meollo de sentimientos, se le resbalaron los libros.

Ni siquiera lo pensó para agacharse a recoger todo de prisa. Entre los libros estaba su carpeta de dibujos y en la caída las hojas habían salido volando por todas partes, sus manos se movían rápidamente intentando evitar a toda costa que el resto de los alumnos vieran sus dibujos, la última vez que eso había pasado las cosas no terminaron bien.

De pronto otro par de manos se unieron al desastre de papeles.

-¿Estás bien?

Nathaniel ni siquiera quería voltear a ver a Julekka.

-Hey, lamento lo que sucedió.

Él negó.

-Era lógico- su voz salía como un leve murmullo por la tensión de sus labios.

-Nath…- al terminar de recoger los papeles, la chica intentó hacer que el pelirrojo tan siquiera la volteara a ver, pero éste clavó la vista en sus cosas mientras las colocaba de nuevo en el casillero -¡Nath!

Cerró el casillero y miró a otro lado. No podía pensar en nada más que no fueran Adrien y Marinette bailando, tal y como ingenuamente había imaginado que bailaría con él. Se sonrojó.

-¡Nathaniel, mírame! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que sucedió!

Entonces el chico lo hizo, miró a Julekka, a la única chica que había parecido interesarse en su bienestar, en sus sentimientos. La miró y se dio cuenta de algo que tal vez el estar todo el tiempo pensando en Marinette le había impedido… Julekka era en verdad linda.

Tal vez siempre lo había sabido, tal vez había estado evadiendo lo posible con una ilusión o tal vez simplemente estaba demasiado molesto con Marinette, realmente no supo de dónde ni por qué de pronto sus labios se vieron hablando por si solos:

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- No fue una petición tierna, como la de Ivan a Mylene, fue como quien al fin deja salir un estornudo que había contenido.

Julekka lo miró sorprendida unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.

* * *

La tarde parecía inusualmente agradable para Marinette mientras bajaba la escalinata de la escuela, lista para marcharse a casa. El asunto de Chloé había sido una pequeña mancha, pero la emoción de ir al baile con Adrien era mucho mayor que cualquier tipo de culpa venenosa que la rubia pudiese causarle.

La ojiazúl aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el aire fresco de invierno. Había llovido y aún estaba nublado, así que las fragancias eran toda humedad y tierra mojada.

-¡Marinette!

Adrien bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con ella, quien le sonrió en respuesta. Ya casi no sentía aquellos paralizantes nervios que solían invadirla, la noche en la que le había dado su bufanda luego de ir al cine parecía tan lejana en ese momento, meses o años atrás.

El ojiverde llegó hasta ella y se detuvo, ignorando la presencia del despampanante coche que le esperaba.

-Déjame acompañarte a casa, por favor.

Esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara, sorprendida.

-¿A…a…a mí?- Miró a todas partes -Pero, Adrien… te esperan…

-Ah, ellos lo entenderán, además es temprano, no creo que algo malo suceda.

La ojiazúl alzó las cejas, su interés por pasar tiempo con ella cada vez parecía más evidente y comenzaba a sospechar de la posibilidad que él realmente sintiera atracción por ella.

Asintió.

-¡Genial!- Dijo con una sonrisa y corrió al auto a avisarle a Natalie.

* * *

-Nunca voy a terminar de entender al amor- se quejaba Hacchi tumbado en el césped de un gran jardín.

Sentado junto a él se encontraba Antoine, con el violín entre las piernas y mirando el cielo distraídamente. Al oír la queja de su kwami sonrió, divertido. Él simplemente era así, como un niño pequeño pero apasionado, siempre amando y dramatizando todo. Un día se había declarado fiel seguidor del béisbol, dos semanas después Antoine le preguntó por el tema y el pequeño ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-¿Ah, sí?- Dijo Antoine.

-Sí- respondió el lobito, seguido de un agudo suspiro -No lo entiendo, pero lo siento, oh, vaya que lo siento. El amor me invade y se niega a abandonarme.

Esta vez su portador rió.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es el objeto al que tus apasionantes sentires se apegan esta vez?

Hacchi lo miró casi ofendido.

-Tikki, por supuesto.

El rubio volvió a reír.

-No sé qué te causa tanta gracia- unos adorables pucheros aparecieron el pequeño rostro peludo.

-Que la acabas de conocer.

Esto hizo que el pequeño se incorporara con los brazos bien cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, ¡no me digas! Pero eso no te impidió a ti enamorarte de la niña coletas, ¿no es así?

Piaf ya no dijo nada, de hecho incluso la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. De pronto recordó a Marinette tirada en el enredijo de plantas, débil, pálida, sin toda esa luz que solía emanar de ella. Le preocupaba demasiado tener que presenciar aquella escena de nuevo por alguna u otra razón, las cosas parecían estar empeorando y los akumas parecían estar volviéndose más fuertes, había algo que no pintaba nada bien en todo aquél asunto.

* * *

Marinette y Adrien caminaban rumbo a la panadería riendo, llevaban un buen rato compartiendo anécdotas divertidas de videojuegos y habían estado caminando lento intencionalmente.

Ella se sentía muy cómoda hablando con él, se sentía conectada de una forma que no se explicaba, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a su personalidad, a convivir con él. Por momentos se sentía como en presencia de alguien a quien conocía desde la infancia, esa sensación que a veces le causaba Chat Noir.

Él estaba ligeramente sonrojado, feliz de poder tener una plática tan fluida con la chica a la que amaba…y en realidad, tal vez simplemente estaba feliz de poder tener una plática así con una chica.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo el rubio, cambiando el tema -Me alegra poder hablar así contigo.

Marinette sonrió.

-Con todo esto del modelaje… es difícil tener una plática sincera- de pronto su mirada se tornó triste -A veces siento como si usara una máscara todo el tiempo y sólo me suelto cuando…

Se detuvo de golpe.

Marinette lo miraba curiosa, ligeramente sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro. La imagen conmovió al rubio tanto que se sintió casi en la confianza de decir en voz alta su identidad, pero al recordar que su Lady aún no sabía quién era, se dijo que podría traer repercusiones.

Simplemente no era el momento.

-¿Sí?- La chica lo animó a continuar.

-Eh… cuando…estoy con amigas tan sinceras como tú- concluyó nervioso.

A Marinette le tomó un momento creérselo.

-Yo también siento eso constantemente- rió por lo bajo, divirtiéndose con su chiste local.

Pero Adrien lo entendió sin problemas.

Ya habían llegado a la panadería y el lugar se veía más solo de lo normal, solía pasar eso los días posteriores a ataques de villanos poderosos y Madame Fougère había causado un verdadero desastre.

Marinette suspiró.

-Bueno, ojalá me permitieras conocerte debajo de esa máscara tuya- dijo él.

Ella le miró, encontrándose con la expresión más tierna que había visto hasta el momento en aquél rostro angelical.

Y ahora sí que se sonrojó.

-Ah…- se sentía halagada y nerviosa, no sabía bien qué responder -Yo…también espero conocerte sin máscara- murmuró.

Entonces Adrien se acercó hasta acabar con el espacio que les separaba y la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules de los que alguna vez había escrito en un poema de San Valentín, esos ojos de su sueño, cálidos, amables, decididos en combate y en aquél momento cariñosos.

Ella sólo le sostuvo la mirada, como el rubio era más alto que ella, tenía que levantar la barbilla para poder hacerlo, era cansado pero ahí se quedó, sumergiéndose en el verde, sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que no escuchaba ni sus propios pensamientos.

-Tú ya me conoces- murmuró él.

En el momento, esto sonó maravilloso a oídos de Marinette, se sintió en un sueño, todo aquello tenía una pinta casi fantasiosa, irreal… pensar esto disminuyó un poco los nervios de Marinette, pero también la hizo salir de aquella hipnosis en la que se sentía. Aún había cosquilleos (¿o calambres?) en el estómago, pero de alguna manera el ambiente se relajó.

Mientras tanto Adrien sufría en una lucha interna, ¿sería correcto besarla? ¿No era demasiado pronto? Para él ni de chiste era demasiado pronto, al contrario, no veía la hora para cumplir tan anhelada fantasía, pero… ella aún no sabía que él era Chat Noir y ni siquiera habían tenido una verdadera cita.

Sin embargo, logró ver que la chica de pronto, como si la situación se hubiese tornado de lo más natural, de lo más fluida.

Se sintió confiado, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo más que con Ladybug… pero, claro, era a su Lady a la que tenía enfrente, ¿no era así? Tenía que ser así. Así que con esa nueva confianza, lentamente se inclinó hacia ella.

La chica inmediatamente captó el movimiento y la intención. Pensó en ponerse de puntillas para terminar de acercarse a él, pero justo cuando se disponía a mandar la orden a sus pies, una imagen de Antoine le asaltó la mente y se detuvo, atónita.

Entonces se escuchó la campanilla de la panadería, la puerta abriéndose y una exclamación por parte de la señora Cheng, lo que hizo que Adrien retrocediera de golpe.

-¡Oh, Santo Cielo! Disculpen, perdón, continúen- y volvió adentro apresuradamente.

Pero Marinette ya había bajado la mirada, sonrojada, pero insegura de si era el momento para dejar que eso sucediera. ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Por supuesto que era el momento! ¡Cualquier momento podría ser el momento! ¡¿Qué momento esperaba que fuera el momento si no era aquél momento?!

-Yo… debería entrar ya.

El ojiverde la miró desanimado.

-Sí, claro…

Pero en el momento que la chica le sonrió, no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo ella y se acercó para dejar un beso tímido en la mejilla del rubio.

Acto seguido, entró en el edificio.

El chico se quedó en el umbral unos momentos más, intentando mantener la sensación del contacto con ella lo más que pudiera, a pesar de la decepción de no haberla podido besar, se sentía extasiado no sólo por el momento de romance, si no por el simple hecho de que disfrutó aquella caminata como nunca.

-Se te empieza a quitar la pena, ¿eh?- Plagg rió asomando su cabecita de entre la chaqueta de su portador -Picarón.

Adrien rió también.

-Hora de ir a casa- le murmuró a su kwami y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Marinette se encontraba en el balcón tomando un chocolate caliente, era bastante tarde y debería estar durmiendo, pero tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para conciliar el sueño, así que en pijama y el arropo de una manta en los hombros, había subido a contemplar Paris de noche.

No dejaba de repetir el momento que tuvo con Adrien aquella tarde, la manera en la que su conversación fluyó y su presencia parecía tan natural, tan común. Era muy extraño, era difícil de creer, para la chica siempre había sido complicado estar cerca de él, puesto que él nunca había mostrado interés en ella hasta aquél momento.

"Ojalá me permitieras conocerte debajo de esa máscara tuya"

Una imagen de Chat la asaltó. ¿Por qué cuando dijo esa frase, sonó tanto a Chat?

Negó, debía estar alucinando o perdiendo la cabeza, Chat y Adrien no tenían nada en común.

Aunque…

"Tú ya me conoces"

-¿En quién piensas, Marinette?- Preguntó Tikki, había estado comiendo distraídamente una galleta remojada en chocolate.

-¿No es obvio?

La kwami sonrió, pero no contestó, no quería confundir más a su portadora diciéndole que la verdad, no era nada obvio. Según la pequeña, la chica podría estar pensando en Adrien o Antoine y estaba bien, confiaba en que tarde o temprano, Marinette tomaría la decisión correcta.

Y así sería.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando la clase de la señorita Bustier terminó, Alya tomó a Marinette del brazo y la arrastró hasta el exterior del colegio. Todo el día había observado cómo Adrien le lanzaba miradas significativas y cómo la ojiazúl las evadía en su mayoría. Es verdad que hasta el momento no había dejado de ser amable y atenta con él, pero claramente algo no estaba bien.

-Muy bien, chica, tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente y pretendo que acabemos con esto de una vez- la mulata se cruzó de brazos.

La ojiazúl rió nerviosa y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Realmente no sé si haya algo más que decir, Alya.

-¡¿Cómo crees?!- Se alteró.

Marinette no había visto a Antoine desde el incidente de Fougère y comenzaba a preocuparle, pero a la vez intentaba convencerse de que no estaba en absoluto interesada en él, hablar de él no mejoraba la situación.

-No te he contado que Adrien intentó besarme, ¿cierto?

La cara que puso Alya ante esto es indescriptible.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Y sí, se le olvidó lo de Antoine. Punto para Marinette.

-S…sí- no es que le emocionara hablar del tema en absoluto, pero prefería aquello que hablar de su conflicto emocional -Me acompañó a casa y afuera de la panadería intentó besarme pero mi madre salió y después…- rió por lo bajo, si le decía que después no lo quiso besar por su confusión, sería volver al tema anterior -…me… me hizo volver a la casa y ya no pude hacer nada y… ¿Alya?

No la estaba escuchando, a la mitad de la explicación se había quedado mirando fijamente algo por encima del hombro de la chica de cabello azabache, parecía casi embobada.

Cuando ésta se giró, se encontró con la elegante figura del joven Piaf. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, éste traía ropa casual: botas de invierno cafés, pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta blanca y una cazadora de cuero café. Aún así, todo se veía caro y elegante, no dejaba de tener ese toque de clase social alta.

-Buenos días, señoritas- saludó con una media sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, a Marinette no le sorprendió verlo, empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso de encontrarlo en los lugares menos esperados.

Sintió como si el pensamiento del que había intentado huir se burlara de la situación.

-Buenos días- respondió la ojiazúl y volteó a ver a su amiga -Alya, te presento a Antoine Piaf.

La mulata ya había entreabierto la boca, mirando al rubio de abajo arriba.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Alya- saludó éste, inclinándose ligeramente.

De pronto, el semblante de la saludada cambió y su asombro pasó a enojo. Frunció el seño y se acercó al joven.

-Así que tú eres Antoine, ¿eh?—colocó sus puños en la cadera -Déjame decirte una cosa, tal vez creerás que es fácil aprovecharte del corazón noble de mi amiga, pero para eso primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, ¿oíste?

El chico alzó las cejas.

-Vaya- dijo dirigiéndose a Marinette -Así que esta es la razón por la cual aún no te han timado.

-Amm…- la ojiazúl se puso entre ellos cautelosamente y miró a su amiga -Tranquila, todo está bien, ¿qué tal si me esperas en el salón y te alcanzo en un momento?

Alya seguía mirando al rubio molesta, pero hizo caso a la chica de cabello azabache y se marchó.

Marinette suspiró y se giró a él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

La mirada del chico se tornó dulce casi tan de pronto como la de Alya se había vuelto molesta.

-Eso venía a preguntarte yo, cara mia. Quedaste muy débil en la batalla, ¿cómo te sientes?

Esto la conmovió, pero puso todas sus fuerzas para disimularlo. Se negaba a caer en sus encantos así como así.

-Estoy bien, gracias- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa -Me sentí un poco mal de no haber podido ser más fuerte, de no haber podido ayudar a…

-Marinette- le interrumpió, tomándola de los hombros -No seas cruel contigo misma, por favor.

El contacto tensó a la chica. Los cosquilleos aparecieron de nuevo, perturbando el supuesto control que la ojiazúl intentaba convencerse de que tenía.

-No estoy siendo cruel, estoy siendo realista.

-Estás siendo cruel- dijo Tikki desde la bolsita.

Antoine rió.

-¿Qué dices si por hoy das terminada tu jornada escolar? Vamos, te invito algo de comer.

Eso la tomó desprevenida. Su corazón se aceleró.

-¿C…comer? Es temprano para comer…

-Bien, entonces comeremos más tarde, mientras tanto hagamos otra cosa- El ojigrís se negaba a soltarle los hombros, ya había sentido el repentino nerviosismo en ella y tenía esperanzas de que fuera una señal de interés por él.

-¿Qué?- Fue más una expresión de incredulidad que una verdadera pregunta.

-Bueno, me habías dicho que te gusta diseñar, ¿no es así? ¿Qué tal si me muestras algunos de tus diseños? Muero de curiosidad.

Marinette se sonrojó. La única persona que había mostrado ese interés en sus diseños había sido Alya. Se sintió halagada y se maldijo por eso. Maldijo a Antoine. ¿Por qué tenía que saber exactamente qué decir para desarmarla? Se molestó, su corazón seguía acelerado, sus mejillas seguían rojas y el chico seguía mostrando esa estúpida sonrisa de actor de cine.

-No puedo dejar así nada más la escuela y escaparme…

-Yo me encargo de que no te afecte- dijo él con voz tranquila y dejó a la chica sin argumentos.

La ojiazúl suspiró y echó una ojeada a la escuela. Realmente no se sentía con ánimos de sentarse en el pupitre a escuchar sobre reacciones químicas, de tener que sentir las miradas constantes de Adrien que si bien no le desagradaban, la ponían nerviosa, y mucho menos tenía ganas de confrontar a Alya…

…Alya, fue lo último que pensó, Alya la iba a asesinar por aquello.

De nuevo miró a Antoine y le sonrió.

-Bien, vamos.

* * *

Faltaba medio módulo para que la última clase terminara, pero Adrien la sentía infinita. Marinette había desaparecido a la mitad de la jornada escolar y cuando le había preguntado a Alya por ella ésta le había respondido molesta que le preguntara él mismo.

Lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez hubo algún problema que Ladybug tenía que solucionar, pero al ver que la ciudad estaba calmada decidió que su ausencia fue por motivos personales.

Estaba preocupado.

-…y deberán hacer una investigación con trabajo de campo, por lo tanto la harán en parejas- dijo la maestra con bitácora y pluma en mano -Por filas me irán diciendo con quién trabajaran. Empezaré contigo Chloé… déjame adivinar, ¿lo harás con Sabrina?

Entonces Alya se giró hacia Nino.

-Has este trabajo conmigo.

-¿Qué?- Se desconcertó el chico -Pero… ¿y Marinette?

-Ella puede hacerlo sola.

-¿O…okay?

Adrien miró a Alya y luego a Nino, primero un poco confundido por el extraño comportamiento de la mulata, pero luego visualizando una oportunidad, un pretexto para buscar a Marinette y pasar tiempo con ella.

-Está bien, yo haré el trabajo con ella.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos.

-Como quieras- dijo y volvió su mirada a la maestra.

Pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, su plan funcionó y Adrien tendría tiempo suficiente con Marinette para sacarla de su supuesta confusión.

-…Adrien, ¿estarás con Nino de nuevo?- La maestra ya había llegado a ellos.

-Eh… no, esta vez haré el trabajo con Marinette.

Esto la desconcertó un momento pero luego se limitó a escribirlo y continuar.

Pero Chloé se quedó mirando fijamente a Adrien con desprecio, con las manos cerradas en puños y los labios contraídos.

Cuando por fin sonó la alarma escolar, el ojiverde se dispuso a ir a la panadería.

* * *

Antoine observaba detenidamente a Marinette mientras ésta dibujaba en su libreta de diseños una y otra vez, desechando las hojas cuando por fin las llenaba de diferentes intentos de vestidos. La mesa estaba repleta de papeles: diseños viejos y recientes, revistas de moda, pliegos doblados con formas y patrones para cortar tela.

Tikki y Hacchi compartían un par de galletas en la orilla de la ventana: Hacchi se comía las chispas de chocolate y Tikki el resto de la galleta.

Marinette estaba encorvada sobre su libreta, con la mirada sumida en el papel, su mano manipulando ágilmente el lápiz, como en un viaje. Antoine estaba sentado a poco más de un metro, con la pierna derecha cruzada, el brazo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza descansando en el puño, se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba casi tan perdido en lo que observaba, como la chica en su trabajo.

Intentó comparar lo que la ojiazúl podría estar sintiendo en aquél momento con algo que él mismo haya sentido, supuso que componer música debería sentirse similar, pero él nunca lo había intentado, su vida entera se basaba en las creaciones de otras personas: la empresa de su familia, las piezas musicales, incluso la carrera que estudiaba se basaba en eso. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba qué se sentiría crear algo él mismo, si tendría la capacidad.

La chica se deshizo de otra hoja y lo volteó a ver, frustrada.

-Estoy vacía. Faltan dos días para el baile y no tengo ni una buena idea.

Antoine rió e hizo un ademán con la mano para señalar los papeles.

-Tienes como 30 diseños aquí.

-Son sólo ideas viejas y ninguna es como para un vestido de baile- negó inspeccionando diseños al azar.

El rubio se levantó sólo para acercar la silla más a la chica, de modo que quedó casi pegado a ella.

-Y bien, ¿qué necesitas para inspirarte?- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos y recargó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de la ojiazúl, quedando aún más cerca.

Ésta no supo qué decir. De nuevo los ojos grises la aprisionaron, haciéndole muy difícil razonar o… ¡respirar!

-¿Inspirar…me?- Murmuró, percatándose del cosquilleo al que ya se empezaba a acostumbrar.

-Inspirarte- asintió -¿Necesitas…una historia? ¿Una canción?—conforme hablaba se iba inclinando más a ella, y ella se inclinaba hacia atrás sin siquiera percatarse, pero él sabía que en algún momento se detendría, aún si eso implicaba que se cayera -¿Un sentimiento?

Casi respondiéndole, el corazón de Marinette dio un estruendoso latido.

-¿Es eso?- Continuó el chico -¿Qué quieres sentir, Marinette?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

-Y…yo...

La silla crujió y se volteó, llevándose a la chica consigo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Antoine la tomó del brazo con una mano y con la otra de la espalda, evitando que se golpeara, pero quedando arrodillado y a centímetros de ella en el proceso.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, Marinette percibió el aroma dulce que emanaba el ojigrís cuando éste se movió para ayudarla a erguirse, de forma que ambos quedaron arrodillados, pero igual de cerca. El brazo del chico quedó rodeando la cintura de la ojiazúl y ella pudo sentir el músculo aún a través de la blusa y el saco. El chico seguía aprisionándola con la mirada, su corazón había logrado acelerarse, cosa que no pasaba a menudo, y sentía el aliento cálido y dulce de la chica.

Si se acercaba sólo unos centímetros más…

-¡Marinette!- La voz de la señora Cheng se oyó desde la sala y causó que los chicos dieran un respingo y se separaran -¡Te buscan!

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió, más roja que un tomate.

Antoine se dispuso a levantar la silla, recuperó rápidamente su control y mostraba una sonrisilla divertida, aunque se sentía decepcionado.

-Eh…- Marinette miró a todas partes -Ya vuelvo.

Y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

El rubio se quedó mirando unos segundos la escotilla por donde acababa de salir su querida, luego volteó a ver a los kwamis, que miraban atentos en su dirección.

Tikki se aguantaba la risa con ambas manos en la boca.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo Hacchi- No pensé que volvería a presenciar algo así desde…

-Silencio- le interrumpió Antoine, algo avergonzado.

Mientras tanto Marinette bajaba a la sala. Ya esperaba ver a Alya ahí, seguro estaría muy enojada con ella por haber…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de Adrien sentado en uno de los sillones.

-¿A…Adrien?

Esto llamó a la mirada del ojiverde.

-Hola, Marinette… ¿estás ocupada?


	15. Chapter 15

Antoine miraba a la ventana distante, pensando en lo que recién acababa de ocurrir. No había sido su intención llegar tan lejos, pero una vez que había estado tan cerca de ella…simplemente le resultó imposible alejarse.

Un recuerdo le asaltó: un aroma dulce, unas manos suaves, unos ojos color esmeralda. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, ahuyentando todo aquello de su mente, se sentía vulnerable con toda aquella situación y no le agradaba.

Su padre, el White Wolf pasado, le había enseñado a través de los años que la más grande debilidad existente era el no saber ocultar los sentimientos. Cuando era más joven, se había negado rotundamente a aceptar esa verdad, consideraba la demostración de los sentimientos como un acto valiente y honorable. Pero luego de unos años, había comprobado que la realidad era otra.

Suspiró.

El estruendo de la escotilla abriéndose violentamente y luego cerrándose le interrumpió.

Marinette había entrado abruptamente y se encontraba quitando las fotos de Adrien casi con desesperación.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó el ojigrís.

-Adrien está aquí- respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Tikki se unió a ella.

El chico alzó las cejas. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que su primo hiciera tal aparición, se suponía que a ella le gustaba él, no al revés… ¿no era así? Hasta aquél momento consideraba a Chat Noir como su única competencia.

-Interesante…- murmuró.

La chica ya había terminado de esconder las fotografías.

-Debes irte- le dijo.

Esto le provocó una punzada de celos al joven Piaf.

-Aún me debes la comida.

Ella soltó un gruñido, miró a todos lados un momento y corrió a abrir el armario, acto seguido tomó a Antoine del brazo y lo jaló al interior. Éste no opuso resistencia.

-Entonces quédate ahí y no hagas ruido.

-¿Así tratas a todos tus invitados? ¿O es un trato especial hacia mí?- Se burló y le indicó con la mano a Hacchi que entrara con él.

La ojiazúl se ruborizó.

-Sólo… ¡mantente callado un rato! ¿Quieres?

Y cerró el armario.

Cuando Adrien entró, se encontró con una Marinette ligeramente agitada, ahí parada a la mitad de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía nerviosa.

-¡Entonces!- Exclamó y comenzó a hablar rápido -¿A qué debo tu visita? Digo, no es que sea molesta, al contrario, es muy amable de tu parte venir a visitarme aunque sí lo encuentro bastante extraño porque tú no acostumbras… quiero decir, no sé si acostumbres visitar a tus amigos porque no te conozco del todo bien y no soy tu… quiero decir, sí soy tu amiga pero no sé si tú me consideres de las personas a las que simplemente irías a visitar y… quiero decir, no acostumbras venir a visitarme…

-¡Marinette!- La interrumpió y soltó una risita -Vengo porque dejaron un proyecto en parejas y Alya quedó con Nino, por tanto pensé… - se ruborizó ligeramente -que tal vez… si quieres, claro… podríamos hacer el trabajo juntos y no sé, tal vez ver una película o algo después.

La chica lo miró en silencio unos segundos, analizando la propuesta.

-¿Te refieres a… ahora mismo?

Él sólo asintió.

La ojiazúl echó una ojeada a los papeles en el escritorio y luego, muy discretamente, al armario. Dejo caer la cabeza, rendida.

-La verdad es que no puedo justo ahora, estoy diseñando.

-No te preocupes- dijo él con una sonrisa -Podemos hacerlo después.

A esto la chica sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces…- comenzó a despedirse el ojiverde, pero cuando se disponía a irse, notó que en la cama había una cazadora café que parecía ser de hombre… y de un hombre más alto que él. Frunció el ceño-…también quería preguntarte, si no te molesta, ¿Por qué te saliste de la escuela a media jornada?

-Ehm- los nervios de Marinette eran evidentes -Me sentía un poco mal.

Adrien asintió. No le creía, pero no quería hacerla sentir atacada con muchas preguntas, si ella no quería decirle seguro tendría sus buenas razones. Así que sólo le dedicó una última sonrisa, se despidió y se marchó.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrándose tras él, la ojiazúl dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Antoine abrió la puerta del armario.

-¿Sabes? Pude haberme ido y regresado para la hora de la comida.

Marinette no respondió, se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-De todas formas si bajabas él te hubiese visto.

El universitario se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, pero esta vez a una distancia aceptable.

-Pude haberme transformado.

La chica respondió con un gruñido de frustración. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-Ya no tiene caso, necesito terminar este diseño hoy o terminaré vistiendo periódicos en el baile.

La imagen de esta posibilidad le hizo gracia a Antoine.

-Eso te pondría en gran desventaja si comenzara a llover- bromeó, luego de ser ignorado continuó -Aunque no estaría mal, al final de cuentas en los bailes de máscaras todo está permitido.

Esto llamó la atención de la azabache.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí- el ojigrís sonrió discretamente -En el siglo XVIII las máscaras se pusieron de moda, habían carnavales, mascaradas y bailes de máscaras por toda Europa, principalmente en Italia, de ahí el famoso carnaval de Venecia. Solía decirse que en un baile de máscaras "todo está permitido"- recargó el codo en la mesa para posar su rostro sobre su palma y le sonrió a la ojiazúl -Hay un tipo de teatro que existió desde el siglo XVI llamado "Comedia del Arte", muchas de las máscaras típicas utilizadas en el carnaval de Venecia están basadas en eso, podrías utilizar una de ellas y diseñar tu vestido a partir de ahí.

Marinette lo escuchaba atentamente, de alguna manera había acabado cautivada con la información.

-Eso sería estupendo, pero no sé nada sobre eso e investigar seguro me llevará mucho tiempo…

-Hay una historia en especial que creo te podría quedar, es sobre una sirvienta llamada Colombina- Antoine estiró la mano por la mesa hasta la mano de la chica, a la que rozó suavemente para deslizar sus dedos entre los de él en una estrategia para quitarle el lápiz de forma gentil.

El corazón de la ojiazúl se aceleró con el contacto, pero al ver que el gesto no era lo que ella pensaba, para su sorpresa, tuvo una sensación que se parecía mucho a la decepción.

El chico ni siquiera se percató, tomó una de las hojas que había en blanco rondando en todo el meollo de papeles y comenzó a trazar.

-Dos de los personajes más famosos de la "Comedia del Arte" son Arlequín y Pierrot, pero en realidad pocas personas conocen de qué iban sus historias. Arlequín era presumido y bufonesco mientras que Pierrot era sentimental y melancólico. Ambos estaban enamorados de Colombina, pero como era de esperarse, ella tenía preferencia por uno.

Tikki y Hacchi se habían acercado para escuchar lo que Antoine decía. El chico seguía sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, dibujaba casi distraídamente.

Marinette lo miró unos segundos. Estaba de verdad interesada en lo que él le contaba, se preguntó cómo era que sabía todo aquello, ¿lo había leído? ¿Lo había aprendido en algún viaje a Italia? ¿O es que las clases de historia eran distintas en su escuela?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que aquél chico estudiaba, qué era a lo que había decidido dedicar su vida. Lo más obvio sería que estuviese estudiando música, pero él había dicho que estaba haciendo prácticas y por eso había viajado a París… ¿qué clase de prácticas podrían hacerse en la carrera de música? O tal vez estaba estudiando algo que tuviera que ver con la empresa familiar, como administración o algún tipo de ingeniería empresarial. Se preguntó, también, si la música era lo que más amaba, o si había algo más que prefiriera.

Parecía una persona muy culta.

Así como estaba en ese momento, recargado en la mesa, con los ojos clavados en el papel, recitando toda aquella información tan bella, irradiando elegancia… la chica lo contempló inevitablemente cautivada por su atractivo.

A pesar de que ella ya sabía que el chico era guapo y que su sonrisa era estúpidamente encantadora, sólo dos veces había logrado domar la atención de la ojiazúl. Una tocando el violín en la fiesta del alcalde, y la segunda en aquél momento.

El chico dejó de dibujar y dirigió su mirada a Marinette, quien dio un respingo al despertar de su ensoñación.

-¿Te suena familiar?- Dijo Antoine, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y le extendió el papel.

-Colombina no tiene una máscara representativa, pero le llamaron a este estilo de máscaras "máscaras Colombina"- señaló el dibujo -Éste es un diseño que se usa mucho en el carnaval de Venecia, principalmente en dorado.

La chica tomó el papel y contempló el dibujo. Estaba sorpresivamente bien hecho.

-Es mi favorita- concluyó él.

La forma era sencilla, la ojiazúl no tendría problemas con ella, la decoración también parecía sencilla de hacer, sin embargo se veía muy hermosa, muy elegante.

-Colombina- murmuró y miró al chico con una sonrisa -Me agrada.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y su mirada se iluminó, como si alguien hubiese prendido las luces del interior de una casa. Aquél brillo le aportó algo diferente a su rostro, algo que Marinette ya había notado en él y que, cuando aparecía, le hacía sentir que tal vez él y ella no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

-Me alegra.

Entonces una idea llegó a la cabeza de la chica, súbitamente, como quien recuerda algo importante que había olvidado por años. Ese brillo, esa luz que había visto en el rostro de Antoine había tomado la forma de un diseño, un vestido.

Miró el dibujo de la máscara y rápidamente tomó otro lápiz y la hoja para ponerse a dibujar.

Sería strapless, de corset color oro pálido, que se perdería en la cintura para dar paso a una falda acampanada larga del mismo color, de tela ligera, que tendría por encima un par de capas de tul delgado del mismo color, para dar la sensación de luminosidad. El corset y la parte superior de la falda estarían adornadas con piedras de un dorado más fuerte, dispersas, de modo que luzcan pero no parezca ostentoso. Para combinar, la máscara, tal cual la había dibujado el rubio, llevaría los detalles del dorado de las piedras y el fondo del dorado pálido de la tela.

La ojiazúl contempló un segundo el diseño que tenía en manos. Faltaba algo…

Entonces dirigió la mirada al chico que le había dado inspiración y se encontró con el par de ojos grises mirándola curiosos. El brillo seguía ahí, aunque más discreto, como indeciso de si irse o no. Marinette aprovechó para poner un poco más de atención en el color de los ojos de Antoine, que eran gris azulado, que en momento parecieran ser azules, pero no lo eran por unos cuantos tonos de claridad, casi como los diamantes.

Volvió la mirada a su hoja de papel, donde agregó el toque final a su diseño: un cinturón de piedras cristalinas en tela gris claro justo donde el corset se encontraba con la falda.

Admiró el trabajo terminado y se lo dio al rubio para que lo juzgara.

Éste alzó las cejas, impresionado.

-No podía esperar menos de ti, cara mia.

Tikki y Hacchi también se acercaron para ver el diseño y comenzaron a elogiarlo.

La azabache se removió emocionada y orgullosa de su trabajo, agitando los puños a la altura de sus hombros.

-¡Será un gran baile, estoy segura!—exclamó y su kwami le hizo segunda.

-Ya lo creo- dijo a su vez Antoine.

Pensó en ella, enfundada en ese precioso vestido, con la máscara veneciana puesta, bailando con Adrien por toda la pista, sonriéndole, gritándole con la mirada lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cerró los puños involuntariamente, en reflejo de la ansiedad que la imagen le provocaba.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer ya?- Le dijo a Marinette, con su voz en completo control.

La chica se detuvo de su fiesta y aún sonriendo, asintió.

-¿Qué tal comida italiana, ya que estamos con el tema de Italia?- Sugirió el ojigrís mientras se ponía la cazadora y observaba a Marinette tomar su bolso.

Ella aprobó la idea y luego de que ambos kwamis se ocultaran, Antoine abrió la escotilla, en parte para comprobar que Adrien no seguía ahí y en parte, por supuesto, para dejar pasar primero a Marinette. Antes de cerrarla por completo echó un último ojo a la habitación de la chica, que ya sin fotografías de Adrien parecía brindarle cierta calma emocional, aún con toda aquella preocupación de saber que irían al baile de invierno juntos.

Todo el asunto era inquietante, pero se dijo a si mismo que al final la decisión no dependería de él.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien vestía un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata estrecha negra, su cabello lo llevaba peinado de lado como de costumbre y un antifaz negro le cubría la mitad superior del rostro.

Se encontraba en las canchas de la escuela, todo estaba pulcramente decorado con motivo de hielo: escarcha, copos de nieve, plantas de frío, muchos colores blancos y azul cristalino. A su alrededor, bailaban sus compañeros de clase enfundados en elegantes trajes de noche y todos con máscaras.

El lugar se veía invadido por una atmósfera de júbilo que te hacía olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

Esta vez no era un sueño.

Miró a su alrededor, impresionado por el buen trabajo que había hecho el comité de decoración. Ivan, Mylene, Max y Rose se habían ofrecido ese año y vaya que se habían esmerado. Arcos blancos decorados adornaban los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, el piso de la cancha había sido ocultado con un piso falso de madera, las mesas estaban distribuidas a los costados, de modo que el centro era la pista de baile, la luz era tenue para poder apreciar las estrellas, que se veían gracias a que esa zona de la escuela no tenía techo, varios árboles blancos de utilería adornaban las orillas, algunos más altos que otros, algunos pinos, algunos simples ramas blancas, se fijó que habían tres aparentemente distribuidos al azar que tenían muérdagos, parecían haber sido puestos apropósito en los árboles que no tenían el espacio libre debajo. Una pareja ya se besaba bajo uno de ellos. Al fondo, junto a la larga mesa de bebidas y botana, se encontraba un pequeño escenario con equipo de DJ, donde Nino ponía la música enérgicamente. Sonaba música moderna, tal vez había sido eso lo que le había hecho diferenciar entre su sueño y la realidad.

Sin embrago, no vio a Marinette por ningún lado.

Ésta se encontraba aún en su casa, aún arreglándose. Estaba tan nerviosa que todo lo que sus manos intentaban hacer lo arruinaban. Ya se había hecho el peinado unas cinco veces y en aquél momento la madre había llegado a salvar el día.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó mientras terminaba de hacerle el moño bajo y procedía al maquillaje.

La chica suspiró.

-Sólo espero no caerme o pisar a Adrien al bailar.

La madre rió.

-Tranquila, cariño, todo saldrá bien. ¿Sabes que tu padre fue mi cita en nuestro baile de graduación?

-No, no sabía.

-¡Sí! Yo era bastante descuidada también y me puse tan nerviosa que tiré mi vaso de ponche en su traje.

Ahora Marinette rió.

-No sé si eso me ayuda en mucho, mamá.

-El punto es, Marinette, que eso no hizo que dejara de gustarle a tu padre. Si el chico te quiere, no habrá ningún ridículo lo suficientemente grande para detener ese amor.

Esto puso a pensar a la ojiazúl. Si el chico en verdad la quería… ¿en verdad la quería? ¿Qué se lo aseguraba? Todo parecía estar pasando muy rápido y de forma ilógica. Recordó el momento en el que casi la besa afuera de la panadería, el discurso que le dio aquella noche del cine, su expresión al darle la bufanda, cuando casi se besan rodando la película de Nino, su expresión cuando le extendió el paraguas en aquella noche lluviosa a principio de curso.

Luego, así de pronto, el recuerdo de unos labios tensos, un beso forzado en medio de una pelea. Chat Noir. Unos ojos verdes escondidos tras un antifaz negro.

Cerró los ojos, ahuyentando esa imagen y la loca idea que venía con ella.

Cuando por fin llegó al baile, quedó maravillada. Ya tenía rato que había empezado y todos bailaban, absortos en su diversión. Se sorprendió de ver a Chloé bailando con Kim cerca de la urna de votos para los reyes, a Julekka con Nathaniel y… vaya que el pelirrojo se veía feliz. Esto hizo sonreír a la ojiazúl, deseaba lo mejor para Nathaniel.

En la barra de bebidas estaban Alya y Adrien, conversando y bebiendo ponche. Marinette los localizó y se dirigió a ellos.

-No, en realidad no se me ocurrió proponerle pasar por ella- le decía el ojiverde a la mulata.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Entiendo que es la primera vez que te acercas a una chica pero, hombre, por más lindo que te creas ser, esmérate o la perderás.

Adrien suspiró.

-Tienes razón, tal vez ni siquiera venga. Incluso creo que ya le gusta alguien más.

-Sí- asintió Alya -Yo también lo creo.

El chico se sentía derrotado. Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como él pensaba, la presencia de White Wolf y Antoine le estaban obstaculizando el camino hacia Marinette. Ya tenía sospechas sobre que a la chica le gustaba alguno de los dos.

Le vinieron a la mente una serie de recuerdos: Marinette tomada del brazo de Antoine luego de la fiesta del alcalde, White Wolf y Ladybug chocando puños luego de la pelea de Ice King, Antoine dedicándole miradas a Marinette mientras tocaba el violín, White Wolf pidiéndole a Chat Noir, con la mirada más seria que jamás le había visto, que salvara a Ladybug.

-Tal vez…- murmuró-…me fijé demasiado tarde.

La tristeza en esas palabras tomó por sorpresa a la mulata, quién lo miró lastimosa unos momentos, pero luego sonrió, viendo por encima de su hombro.

-Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

Marinette ya estaba tras Adrien.

-Hola- dijo, haciéndolo voltear -Disculpa por llegar tarde.

El ojiverde quedó boquiabierto, absorto en la recién llegada. Se veía incluso mejor que en su sueño, toda de dorado y con aquél vestido que parecía brillar. Si las estrellas tomaran forma humana, pensó, así lucirían.

-M…Marinette- tartamudeó el rubio -T…te ves bonita… quiero decir, tú siempre te ves bien pero…hoy, bueno, es decir, tú eres bonita pero… bueno, siempre, pero hoy… es… quiero decir, ese vestido... - suspiró -Te ves increíble hoy.

La ojiazúl rió.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, gatito.

Eso dejó atónito a Adrien. Abrió mucho los ojos y se le aceleró el corazón. Por un momento, parecía que aquél antifaz dorado se hubiese convertido en el rojo con motas y su sueño de nuevo cobraba vida. Ladybug le sonreía… no, Marinette le sonreía. ¿Es que ya lo sabía? ¿Es que le intentaba hacerle entender que ella ya lo sabía? ¿Intentaba confirmar su identidad?

La chica notó el desconcierto y le señaló la máscara.

-Hoy eres un gatito, ¿no?

El ojiverde volvió en sí. Había olvidado que había escogido una máscara de gato típica del festival de Venecia.

-Ah, s…sí- rió nervioso -Sí.

A la chica le pareció curiosa la casualidad, le pareció demasiado familiar ver esos ojos verdes debajo de la máscara negra y ese cabello rubio decorado con orejas de gato.

Sin embargo, dejó pasar el sentimiento y le devolvió a sonrisa.

Alya, por su parte, los miraba detenidamente, detectando en la atmósfera un aire misterioso. Ya se había puesto a pensar en aquello antes, puesto que era algo sospechoso que Adrien de buenas a primeras tomara interés en Marinette. Pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amiga, decidió que simplemente el chico por fin había abierto los ojos a lo que tenía en frente.

-Bueno- le dijo la mulata a Marinette -¿Qué tal un poco de ponche?

La ojiazúl asintió y se acercó a la mesa para acompañarlos. Pronto la plática entre los tres fluyó, sus risas combinaban con aquél ambiente elegante, repleto de máscaras y trajes excéntricos. Las luces de navidad colgando de los árboles artificiales, las estrellas, los halos en las volteretas de aquellos que bailaban en la pista, el olor dulce del ponche, la brisa de invierno… una figura cubierta en una capa negra, un sombrero de tres picos y una bauta alzándose por la entrada principal, que a pesar de su aspecto intimidante, pasa desapercibida entre tanta extravagancia.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo el chico de traje de bufón al micrófono, en el escenario.

Marinette se atragantó con el ponche.

Ya se habían escogido a los reyes de los grados superiores y ni siquiera había querido acercarse al escenario pues juraba que Chloé se las había arreglado para ganar la corona.

Chloé… en ese momento estaba gritándole a Kim molesta, entre los aplausos su voz era inaudible. Entre las luces de los reflectores, su vestido de brillantes dorados ni siquiera se lucía. Entre la sensación de la mano de Adrien tomándole la suya para guiarla al escenario, a Marinette ni siquiera le importó su reacción.

El ojiverde le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y ambos subieron al escenario.

Para él, el resultado parecía normal, ¿quién no podría notar la gentileza que emanaba esa chica? Cualquiera la escogería como reina sólo de verla sonreír, él la escogería como alcaldesa si fuese posible, ella era Ladybug, la heroína de París, la que defendía apasionadamente a los demás sin importarle quién fuera, aquella inteligente chica que siempre encontraba la solución a los problemas.

Ella, por su parte, recordaba el día que Alya la había nominado para reina de hielo, todas sus ideas de que todo se arruinaría, de que todo saldría mal… estando ahí, en el escenario, recibiendo la corona y tomada de la mano de Adrien, todo aquello se veía tonto, de hecho todas sus actitudes del pasado le parecían tontas, ¿cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que no tendría oportunidad con Adrien? ¿Cómo pudo sentir que no era capaz de ser delegada o de ser la reina del baile?

-¡Aquí nuestros reyes y reinas de hielo!

Los aplausos volvieron, en la multitud Marinette notó a Alya sacando fotos excitadamente, a Julekka y Nathaniel tomados de la mano, un destello rosa del vestido de Myléne, el ramo de noche buenas blancas en la mesa de los profesores, una figura de capa y capucha negras con una máscara blanca que parecía ser parte de la decoración.

-Es hora de que la pista se abra para que nuestros soberanos nos deleiten con un vals.

La ojiazúl miró asustada al anfitrión y luego a su cita, quien ya comenzaba a bajar del escenario.

¿Un vals? ¿La gente siquiera seguía bailando eso? ¿Cómo esperaban que bailara algo así? Se imaginó en el centro de la pista, pisando a Adrien repetidas veces…

-¿Todo bien?- El ojiverde le interrumpió antes de que comenzara a imaginar la catástrofe.

-Es que…- la chica se sonrojó al aceptar su verdad -No sé bailar.

Él en cambio, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco soy bueno.

Marinette se tomó las manos y bajó la mirada.

-Seguramente te terminaré pisando.

-Entonces…- el chico se inclinó ligeramente y le ofreció su brazo para que tomara de él, como el resto de los reyes habían hecho con sus reinas-…haré mi mayor esfuerzo para esquivarlo.

Su reina no pudo evitar soltar una risita y le tomó el brazo, decidiendo confiar en él.

Cuando llegaban a la pista, una hermosa melodía comenzó sonar. Adrien se sintió algo decepcionado al escuchar "Sobre las olas" de Juventino Rosas, en vez de su ya querido vals de los patinadores, pero no dejó que eso le arruinara el momento, a fin de cuentas estaba bailando con su lady, nada podía ser mejor.

Le tomó las manos para guiarla y al hacerlo notó los temblores que la invadían, así que le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Sígueme- dijo una vez que ambos estaban en posición, y comenzó a danzar.

El vals no era difícil, pensó Marinette al notar el patrón que seguía Adrien: 1, 2, 3… ella podía hacer eso. Se dejó llevar por el agarre del ojiverde.

La sensación, a pesar de ser algo inestable, era liberadora, con todas esas vueltas, ese paseo de un lado a otro en la pista, bailando vals era imposible quedarse fijos en un solo lugar, parecía casi una manera elegante de dar un recorrido por la sala, girando una y otra vez para contemplarla de todos los lados posibles.

El chico la observaba detenidamente, divertido y conmovido, la expresión de su amada era de concentración y dicha a la vez, pareciera que nunca había bailado algo así. Debajo de la máscara sus ojos azules brillaban de excitación mientras recorrían el salón con atención. En algún momento se distrajo y estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero el rubio lo sintió y la sostuvo con más fuerza para evitar que se cayera.

La chica se sonrojó. Mirando a aquellos ojos verdes debajo del antifaz negro casi podría jurar que bailaba con Chat, especialmente sintiendo la firmeza con la que la sujetaba… había sentido esos brazos antes, siendo sostenida por su colega cuando se alzaban en el bastón para observar la ciudad desde lo alto, o cuando lo había sostenido para transportarlo con ella. Esto despertó una serie de imágenes que ya le habían hecho pensar en esta posibilidad: ambos eran alérgicos a las plumas, tenían el físico parecido, Chat nunca había estado en la misma habitación que Adrien y se había portado muy raro cuando había visto el libro sagrado.

"Tú ya me conoces" resonó en su cabeza.

La calidez de las palabras de Adrien junto con el toque pícaro estilo Chat, hacía que sonara muy atractivo. Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar la escena afuera de su casa hacía unos días, donde quiso besarla, y se encontró deseando haberlo hecho, haberlo besado cuando se había presentado la oportunidad. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué no lo había permitido.

Lo miró a los ojos, justo en el momento para descifrar sólo con esa mirada que él pensaba lo mismo que ella. Dieron más vueltas, provocando que el resto de salón se volviera sólo un borrón de colores. Marinette pisó la falda de su vestido pero apenas y lo sintió como una ligera sacudida. Adrien ni siquiera se percató de ello. Los dos de pronto olvidaron en dónde estaban, quiénes observaban, nadie notó el lazo invisible que parecía rodearlos y llevarlos cada vez a estar más cerca, más juntos.

La melodía terminó y todos se detuvieron, hubo aplausos, pero ellos no dejaron de mirarse. De nuevo un momento perfecto. Intercambiaron sonrisas, destellos de luz entre mejillas rosadas, detalles que transportaban palabras, miradas que parecían gritar sus mutuos anhelos. Un anhelo puro, inocente, salido de lo más profundo del corazón. Un amor desinteresado, honesto, nacido desde la admiración de ver a alguien en completa abnegación y apasionado por hacer el bien, por hacer la diferencia, por repartir a la gente lo que ellos necesitan. Una heroína y un filántropo. Una chica bondadosa y un salvador.

 _"Están hechos el uno para el otro"_

Sin embargo, en un mundo tan grande, no podía haber sólo una mitad para cada naranja. Había esa piedra en el zapato, esa sensación que impedía que un amor así se desarrollara por completo en aquellos momentos. Principalmente, la necesidad de ocultarse tan importante secreto. Para él, también estaba el pensar que ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente. Para ella, lo que la agobiaba era Antoine. Tanto como en aquél momento se sintió agobiada por una mirada, una por sobre de todas las que tenían encima.

Delicadamente, comenzó a separarse del rubio y él lo comprendió. Con discreción, también intentó hallar entre la multitud la mirada que le causaba tal sensación, pero no la logró distinguir, no pensando que aquella figura de la bauta era parte de la decoración.


End file.
